Monster Academy
by serina-phantom
Summary: Yugi is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous one. With new enemies and friends running amok all around the place, can Yugi and his friends survive Monster Academy? Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and others
1. Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: This is a fun little story that I wanted to write for a while!

Lucy: It's fully of comedy and some sad, yet romantic moments!

Me: I hope everyone enjoys this!

Lucy: Please read and review at the end!

Both: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy of Monsters_**

"Sigh, yet another day at the Academy. Sigh, today is gonna suck," Yami groaned, rubbing sweat away from his forehead. The sun was beating down on his head, and the star-haired boy strode down the dirt path with a bored look on his face. The dusted off his school uniform, which was a navy jacket with black clasps, and a pair of black pants to match.

"God, I hope we aren't in gym today. Those bastards keep untying my bandages," Yami said with a loud growl of anger. Yes, it was true. Yami was a mummy, but not in the hollywood way where he was the living dead with rotting flesh and bandages. No, Yami was a mummy who looked human, but he held powers unimaginable.

Yami raised his head up at the sound of bike pedals chugging along quickly behind him. The star-haired mummy looked over his shoulder in mild confusion, screaming in terror as a boy on a blue bicycle shot over a jump and rose into the air with a loud yell.

"OUT OF THE WAY, CIVILLIAN!!!!" the boy hollered as the bike whacked Yami on the head, sending him to the ground with a loud crash. The bike flew out from under the boy, smashing onto the ground with a loud crash, and the boy was thrown onto the ground with a loud grunt.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Yami moaned as he sat up, finding himself sitting right above a younger version of himself rubbing his head and moaning in pain. Yami blushed at how beautiful the boy was, noticing how the boy's purple eyes slowly opened and shone in the light of the sun. The boy gasped in shock.

"Oh! P-please forgive me! I got light-headed and wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me!" the boy said as he bowed down slightly to show his apology. Yami raised his hands to show that it was okay, and the second boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mouto, and I'm a new student here," he said with a wide smile. Yami smiled back before rubbing his stinging cheek, shocked to see that he had been grazed by the bike and was bleeding slightly. Yugi's eyes went wide and then hazy.

"Oh... Your blood..." he said in a dizzy voice before grabbing Yami's shoulders and leaning against the mummy's chest, breathing in gently. "I'm so sorry, but I can't hold it back," Yugi said as he opened his mouth wide to reveal small white fangs growing longer.

"I'm a vampire," Yugi whispered before plunging his fangs into Yami's throat. Yami gasped as he felt the canines plung into his throat, causing him to feel dizzy as his blood was drained, but not enough to kill him. Suddenly, Yami felt his strength return.

"What the Hell?!" he shouted in terror before shoving Yugi off of him and grasping his neck, his crimson eyes bugging out when he saw blood coming from his neck. "Oh my God! A vampire bit me! A vampire I don't even know bit me!!" he hollered. Yugi gasped in shock and covered his mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry! But I've never drunk blood from a living creature before and the urge just washed over me! Please forgive me!" the star-haired boy stuttered in terror. Yami rubbed his sore neck before casting a smile over at Yugi to show that it was okay.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. I just wasn't expecting that, is all," the mummy said, smiling when Yugi sighed in relief, happy to know that Yami wasn't mad at him. The boy then rose up off the ground, rubbing his head nervously as he helped Yami up off the ground.

"Sorry about running you over. I'm new at riding that bike. Sorry about that," Yugi smiled before picking up his bike and then walked it towards the direction of the school with yami following close behind him. Yami smiled at his new friend, telling him that it was okay that he accidently ran him over.

And off they went to school, two new friends happy to have met one another.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At School..._

"Okay everyone. This is Yugi Mouto, and he's a new student here, so make him feel welcome, okay?" the teacher said as she pointed towards Yugi. Yugi fidgited a bit under everyone's stares, but he gently made his way toward the seat next to Yami. He sat down, and then felt a pair of eyes on him.

"So, Yami. Dis the vampire dat almost ran you ov'r?" a blonde male with brown eyes and a heavy Brooklyn accent asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Yami nodded and smiled at Yugi before smiling over at the blonde boy and then he pointed to him.

"Yugi, this is Jonouchi. He's a werewolf, but he means well. Jonouchi, this is Yugi," Yami said with a large smile, causing Jonouchi to calm down with the glares. He greeted Yugi with a smile, shaking his hand gently to show that he ment peace.

"Nice t' meet 'cha, Yuge," Jonouchi smiled, instantly becoming friends with the vampire. Yugi smiled happily that he had made friends so easily, but his happiness was stopped once he heard a scoff come from the seat behind him and Yami.

"Typical that you'd become friends with someone in three seconds flat," a new voice said before laughing. Jonouchi cast a glance over his shoulder and growled, his teeth growing into dog canines that reminded Yugi of a large dog. Typical of a werewolf.

"No one asked you, Bakura!" he growled to a boy sitting behind him. The boy called Bakura was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his pale lips. His hair was pure white, cascading to his chest in sharp and wild spikes. His purple-brown eyes were filled with mischief.

"Well, it's true isn't it? You make friends with almost anyone. But anyway, Yugi was it?" Bakura asked, looking down at Yugi. Yugi nodded nervously under the boy's gaze. "I am in charge of handing you your Mini Monster Manual, or MMM for short," the silverette said as he dug a book out from his backpack.

"Like the candy?" Yugi asked in an innocent voice, MMM having reminded him of the colorful candy. Bakura stared at the boy with a look of disbelief on his face before slapping Yugi on the head with the booklet, making the vampire squeal in mild pain. Bakura thrust the book into Yugi's arms.

"Take this. It'll tell you everything that you need to know about all the monsters in this academy," the silverette said. Yugi smiled and then looked up at Bakura.

"Sooo, what monster are you?" the star-haired boy asked with a confused look on his face. Bakura sighed before flipping open the MMM and then flipping into the D section, and then he pointed at a small paragraph in which Yugi read.

_Mini Clarification: Demon_

_A creature identified since time began as a creature with amazing strength and powers that usually supports animal-like qualities, but can also have many other types of powers that cause them to be almost like humans in appearance, but they are 500 times stronger than a human. Can sometimes look animalish. _

"Wow! You're a demon?" Yugi asked with wild amazement in his purple eyes. Bakura smirked and then nodded before pointing to himself with a wide smile, revealing small silver fangs where his canines were supposed to be.

"Indeed I am. I'm a race far superior to those stupid mummies," he said before glancing over at Yami and then he smirked evilly and in a cocky fashion. Yami growled and then noticed that Yugi was flipping through the book until he came to another page. The page that spoke about Yami.

_Mini Clarification: Mummy [Also see Pharaoh]_

_A creature that appears human with great powers, almost like a spell caster. They existed in the times of Ancient Egypt, and are still around today. Usually decked out in gold and bandages all around their bodies, they are not rotting like they are in Hollywood films._

Yugi smiled before flipping through the book and then landing in the W section before he looked through and then he looked for the monster that Jonouchi had been identified as earlier on in the class period.

_Mini Clarification: Werewolf_

_A creature that takes a human form and can transform into a giant wolf at his own will. They act like dogs in their human forms, but they can also act human whenever they want to. They are at their strongest during a full moon, and can't transform during a new moon._

"Wow, this book is really handy!" Yugi said with a wide smile, thanking Bakura for giving it to him. Bakura scoffed, saying that it was only part of his job on the student council, and Yugi still thanked him with a smile, showing that he was happy.

This school was filled with kind people.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Day..._

Yugi trotted down the hallway, having just survived his first and second classes, and his first lunch at Monster Academy. A sigh escaped his lips, and he reached into his pocket, fingering the edge of the Mini Monster Manual that Bakura had given him. He didn't know that it could shrink to pocket size so that it was portable!

"There are so many things to learn here," Yugi said in a soft voice. He suddenly felt an arm snake around his shoulders, and then he felt something strong pull him against its chest with a loud grunt of pain. Yugi moaned and glanced at his attacker.

It was a tall, muscualar male with black hair and evil eyes. He was dressed in a school uniform, and he appeared to be terribly strong. Yugi shuddered as the boy slammed him up against a wall and then stared into his eyes with his own.

"Nice to meet you. I hear you're a pretty tough vampire," the boy said. "My name is Ushio, and I'm a gargoyle. Nice to meet you, Yugi-kun," Ushio said with an evil smirk, his eyes flashing red with energy. Yugi gulped as he was suddenly punched in the face hard. He coughed as Ushio punched him again.

"C'mon! Fight back! Fight, vampire!" Ushio shouted as he kicked Yugi hard in the stomach. Yugi gasped in pain and moaned loudly as he rubbed his stomach in pain. Ushio muttered the words 'weak' under his breath before kicking Yugi in the stomach again.

'_Yami! Yami, please save me!_' Yugi thought as tears formed in his eyes. He was then dropped to the ground as he writhed in pain.

---In the Classroom---

"Yami-kun!" a girl shouted as she came running into the room. Yami glanced up at the girl, recognizing her from several of his classes. She was named Miho, but most of her friends called her Ribbon because of the ribbon she wore in her hair. She was a siren.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked in a confused voice. Miho shuddered before glancing at the doorway that led to the hall, shuddering violently as she did so. She then cast a look down at Yami that said whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Yugi-kun is getting beaten by Ushio!" she cried out in terror. Yami released a gasp before leaping to his feet and then making a break for the area where Yugi was located, knowing right away where Ushio would be fighting him. The same place he always did.

"Yugi, hang in there!" Yami hollered as he sailed down the hallway.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"P-please leave me alone!" Yugi pleaded as Ushio backed him into a corner of the hallway. Ushio cracked his knuckles evilly and then took a threatening step towards Yugi before grabbing his shirt and yanking him upward so he was face-to-face with him.

"Leave you alone? No way, little boy. You're not as strong as you claim. You're insanely weak, especially for a vampire, and I am ashamed to say that you're part of my school," the bully said in a cold voice. Yugi gasped before lowering his head slowly.

"....Is that so?" he asked in a cold voice before flipping his head up, revealing his purple colored eyes. The pupils were thin like a snake's, and his fangs jutted from his lips, making him seem like a vampire from a horror movie. This was no longer the little kid they had picked on! This was a real vampire!

This was a real monster!

"Is that _so_!?" Yugi hollered, swinging his foot and slamming it into Ushio's thick chest, sending the gargoyle away from himself. Ushio skidded back with a pained look, clutching his stomach with a loud moan of pain as he glanced up at Yugi.

Yugi was standing with his hands like claws, in a fighting stance, ready to attack. He hissed loudly, revealing his fangs, and then he lunged at Ushio. Ushio squealed in terror as Yugi grabbed him by the arm and hurled him at the stone wall with as much effort as chucking a pencil. Ushio grunted in pain before crumpling to the ground.

"D-damn it. He's gotten so much stronger," Ushio moaned in pain, rubbing his back to show that he was in pain. Yugi smirked and then took a step towards Ushio before raising his fists into the air and then pounding them down on Ushio in a painful fashion.

Ushio screamed in pain as Yugi pounded him, hissing and cackling in a horrifying fashion. As he finished pounding Ushio, he rose up and looked over as Yami came running into view, gasping when he saw Yugi in his transformed state.

"Y-Yugi..." he whispered as Yugi gave a tiny hiss of anger, his eyes flashing in rage. He closed his purple eyes and then opened them, their pupils turning back to normal and then his fangs shrunk back into his mouth as he smiled at Yami. He raised his hand and waved.

"Hey there, Yami! What are you doing here?" he smiled warmly, ignoring Ushio's broken body on the ground, moaning in pain. Yami shuddered and slowly walked towards Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked into Yugi's eyes to make sure that it was still Yugi.

"What was that? You were like a different person," Yami whispered in terror. Yugi blushed before glancing away in an embarrassed fashion, his eyes closed halfway as he stuttered for a way to answer. He then smiled at Yami.

"That was my Vampir mode," he said with a sigh. Yami raised an eyebrow and Yugi explained. "Vampir is short for vampire, and it means that I lose my true self and attack anything in my way and whoever I see who is trying to harm someone is an enemy."

"Oh, I see," Yami said with a small nod. Yugi nodded and smiled before taking Yami's hand and leading him towards the school, a smile on his lips.

"I love this school! It's gonna be a great year!" the star-haired boy said with a wide smile. Yami nodded before smiling back at his friend, showing that he was happy with Yugi's company and wanted to stay friends always and forever.

---Back with Ushio---

Ushio groaned as a pair of black sneakers suddenly appeared in front of him, and he glanced up to see a boy standing over him with long silver hair that fell to his chest in fairly neat spikes, the fronts shorter than the rest. The boy's face was covered by the shadows of him looming over Ushio, and Ushio spat up a bit of blood.

"B-Bakura Touzoku?" he asked in a shaking voice. The silver-haired boy smirked evilly, the smirk and his white teeth being visable in the shadows that he was casting, and he raised his head up a bit to reveal his pale face to Ushio and his eyes flashed a deep green color.

"Wrong, weakling," he smirked before his eyes flashed brightly, his hair whipping in a sudden gust of wind, becoming like thousands of silver, wriggling snakes. Ushio gasped as he suddenly felt his heart stop, and he became solid stone. Marble to be exact, glittering in the sun's light.

"There. Now you match your description. After all, aren't gargoyles made of stone?" the boy asked with a smirk. The silverette's hair settled down and became normal and he then glanced over his bony shoulder, his green-brown eyes flashing as he saw Yugi and Yami in the distance.

"That little kid. He's got good _skills_, I'll give him that. But he's not ready for _me_ yet," the silverette said before taking off for class before he was late.

---With Yami and Yugi---

"Yami! I'm sooooo thirsty!" Yugi moaned as he rubbed his throat to show how thirsty he was. Yami nodded and then scrambled through his bag to try and find his water bottle to give to Yugi to drink, but he suddenly felt Yugi wrap his arms around him.

"Yugi?" he asked, gasping when Yugi licked his neck and then plunged his fangs inside the mummy's throat, lapping up as much blood as he could. Yami waited for a moment for the shock to wear off, and then he squealed, backing away from Yugi.

"Why again?!" he said in shock, amazed that Yugi had bitten him twice in the same day. Yugi blushed and looked away, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Because you were my first. And a boy never forgets his first time," the star-haired boy whispered in a gentle tone. Yami blushed when Yugi said this and he glanced away in absolute embarrassment as he cleared his throat.

"Y-you make it sound like I took your virginity or something!" he said in a shaking voice. Yugi blushed and then glanced away.

"T-that's not what I meant..." he said with a nervous laugh before trotting off to class with Yami following close behind. Today, the first day at Monster Academy, had gone surprisingly well for Yugi, and he couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

It would be great.

-----

Me: There we are! Chapter one is all done!

Lucy: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading on with this story! Who do you guys think that person who killed Ushio was and what monster he was?! The description should have given it away, but still!

Me: Here's a preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: I think I'm really gonna enjoy Monster Academy!_

_Yami: I really hope nothing bad happens while we're here._

_Malik: Not likely, you two!_

_Yugi: W-who are you?_

_Next Time: The Nightmare Demons_

_Yami: What do you want from us?! Oh, no! Yugi, look out!_

Lucy: Please review and tell us your favorite scene in this! Thank you all so much!

Both: Please review nicely!


	2. Chapter Two: The Nightmare Demons

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Yay! Chapter two is up and running!

Lucy: Malik and Marik appear in this chapter!

Me: Please read on!

Lucy: We enjoyed typing this chapter for you guys!

Both: Please read and enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: The Nightmare Demons_**

_The Next Day..._

"Yami! Can I suck your blood? Please?" Yugi begged, clapping his hands together in a begging fashion. Yami was about to protest, but before he could, Yugi latched onto him and sunk his fangs into the mummy's throat. Yugi stayed that way for a moment before pulling away with a sigh as Yami fell face-first on the ground.

"Ahh! That was good! I gotta calm down on drinking your blood or I'm gonna get addicted!" Yugi said with a smirk before skipping off towards his class, humming a tune to keep himself happy and entertained on the way to his class.

Meanwhile, Yami was still laying on the ground.

"One of these days, I am gonna collapse and not get up!" Yami said to himself before sitting up and rubbing his throat to try and dull the pain that he felt. He didn't mind Yugi drinking his blood. It just bothered him at how often he did it.

"Geez, he really is a vampire. Well, anyway, I gotta get to class before I'm late too," the star-haired mummy said before he ros eto his feet, dusting himself off, and then he skipped off towards his next class, not expecting to get bitten by Yugi again.

Unknown to him, a figure was watching him from the shadows with a blank look on his pale face.

---With Yugi Down the Hallway---

Yugi skipped down the hall, still humming to himself. He didn't care how many people were watching him skip down the halls or what they even thought about him doing that. He had drunk Yami's blood and was full of energy. Today was going great for him!

"So, the rumor is true. You are a vampire."

Yugi gasped as a sudden voice rang through the hallway, and he glanced around, noticing that no one was talking to him at all. The vampire heard a snicker and he glanced up to see if the source of the voice was coming from the staircase.

Sure enough, peering down at the little vampire was a boy who was wearing the same uniform as Yugi, but he looked totally different. His hair was blonde and fell to his shoulders, while his purple eyes were filled with a laughing evil. The boy also looked like he came from Egypt.

"You're quite the gossip in my class, Yugi Mouto. That is your name, correct?" the boy asked before leaping off the stairs and then landed before Yugi in a graceful fashion. This action caused almost every student in the halls to turn and look at the egyptian boy.

"Whoa! Did you see that jump?" a student called.

"Who is that? He seems familiar!" a girl mused with a small giggle.

"What type of monster is he to be able to jump like that in his human form?" another monster asked. The boy slowly took a step forward at Yugi and leaned down so that he was right next to Yugi's ear, a smile pressed on his lips.

"My name is Malik Ishtar. And I'm a succubus. Nice to meet you," Malik said with a small laugh. He then stepped back as Yugi pulled out the Mini Monster Manual and flipped through it, searching in the S section for the word 'succubus'. He finally found it.

_Mini Clarification: Succubus [Also see Incubus]_

_A female spirit, can also be a male, that enters the dreams of males in order to seduce or kill them. Usually possesses wings and sharp claws, and their opposites are an incubus, which usually seduces females. Succubi search for human mates and usually kill them afterwards, forever mating with an incubus. _

"You're a succubus?" Yugi asked in a confused tone, his eyes going wide. Malik smirked and took a step back before folding his arms across his chest, his purple eyes flashing with an evil light. He then scoffed and flipped his head back, still glaring at Yugi.

"Yup. And I refuse to lose to you! I don't care if you are a new student! Your little boyfriend will belong to me and my mate, no matter what you say or do!" Malik laughed as Yugi's eyes went wide at the mention of Yami.

"N-no! Leave Yami alone!" he cried out in worry. Malik smirked before turning and skipping off down the hallway, a cackle following after him. Once he was out of sight, Yugi gasped and raced after him as fast as he could, trying to save Yami from the succubus that was after him.

He just had to protect Yami!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Off With Yami..._

Yami walked down the hallway with a smirk on his face, happy that he hadn't had his blood sucked in a while. Not that he minded or anything. It was just nice not having to worry about collapsing from blood loss every five seconds.

"You seem awefully happy today," a voice said suddenly. Yami gasped and glanced over his shoulder in confusion, not recognizing the voice. Standing behind him was another egyptian male who looked very similar to Malik, only his hair was spikier, and he was a lot taller.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed as he stared at the male standing before him. Wrapped in a human disguise, he looked harmless enough. But Yami knew better than that. Underneath that human-like exterior was something inhuman. Something powerful.

A monster...

"You. I've seen you around before, but I've never had a heart-to-heart chat with you. Who are you, anyway?" Yami asked in a serious tone. The egyptian male laughed evilly before lifting his head up, his eyes flashing with an evil that no other monster should hold.

"The name is Marik Ishtal. Nice to meet you, Pharaoh," the sandy-haired egyptian said in a laughing voice. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes before taking a protective step backwards, his eyes still narrowed to try and seem threatening. Marik laughed hysterically.

"Trust me, boy. You don't seem that frightning to an _incubus_ when you do that, so stop trying. I seriously wonder how that boyfriend of yours is doing," he said with a smirk. Yami's eyes widened as he heard what type of monster Marik was, and at the mention of Yugi.

"What have you done to him?!" Yami hollered in rage.

"I haven't done anything. But Malik might have done something with him. After all, the plan was to absorb his powers by entering his dreams. Sadly for him, that'll leave him frail and weak, but at least he won't be dead," Marik stated with a smirk.

Yami growled in rage towards the egyptian incubus, but suddenly, a growl of even more rage was heard from behind him. Yami turned and gasped when he saw another male who loked almost exactly like Marik come striding up the hall.

"Baka! That Yugi is such an _idiot_! My God!" Malik was screaming in rage. He suddenly glanced up and spotted Marik standing by Yami, and he smiled.

Suddenly, something seemed to click inside the smaller egyptian boy and he strode over to Yami with a smirk on his face, making Yami feel very uncomfortable. Yami took a step back, but Malik caught up to him and looked back as he heard Yugi coming closer.

Malik looked back and Yami, and in an instant, his eyes flashed a bright purple, casting the Allure spell over Yami. The mummy couldn't fight back, and he soon fell to the succubus's trap, knowing far well that he was doomed if he fell under it.

Suddenly, Yugi appeared.

"Yami! Look out! They'll devour you!" Yugi called as he raced up the stairs and landed before Malik and Yami, with Marik smirking in the background. Yami raised his head, his eyes filled with a hypnotic look, and then he smirked evilly.

"Devour me? C'mon, Yugi. _You're_ the one who sucks my blood all the time. If anything, _you're_ the one who's gonna devour me!" Yami said in a cold voice, under the spell of Allure, so he had no idea exactly what he was saying.

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth in shock before turning and taking off down the hallway, tears streaming from his eyes. Yami remained under the spell, so he didn't see exactly what was going on. Malik looked over at Yami and smirked.

"Nice job. Now that he's gone and depressed, it'll be fairly easy to devour him. And now you belong to us," Malik said before looking away from Yami, suddenly causing Yami to snap out of the Allure spell. He shook his head and then remembered what he had said to Yugi.

"Aibou! Dammit, why did I say that?" Yami hollered, causing Marik and Malik to spin around in shock.

"H-how is that possible? No one can break from the Allure spell until I say so! That isn't possible...." Malik growled, lowering his head slowly while his shoulders shuddered in anger, his eyes covered by his bangs. He arched his back and shook with rage.

"That's not _possible_!!" Malik hollered as 2 giant purple bat wings came from his back, followed by a devil tail. Yami gasped in terror and glanced over at Marik, who now sported navy bat wings and a devil tail, and a smirk on his face. Malik snappd his head up.

"NOW I'M MAD!!" he shouted in rage. Yami gasped in terror before backing up slowly, not able to go anywhere because Marik was right behind him blocking his exit. Malik took several demonic steps towards Yami, growls escaping his throat.

"Yami!"

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami gasped in confusion as he glanced over at the source of the new voice, gasping even louder when he saw that it was Yugi who had called his name. The star-haired vampire was shuddering in fear as he saw the two nightmare demons smirking at him.

"Get away from Yami, you big bully!" Yugi hollered before running up and then shoving Malik away from Yami, underestimating his own strength, and he shoved Malik right out the window. Malik squeaked in terror, obviously forgetting that he had wings and fell to the ground.

"Malik!" Marik hollered, leaping out the window to check if Malik was okay. Meanwhile, Yugi raced over to Yami. The star-haired vampire dropped to his knees next to Yami and slowly helped him sit up, staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"Yami! Yami, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. Yami rubbed his head and nodded with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm so sorry I said those things to you, Yugi. I didn't mean any of them. I was under a spell when I said them. I'm so sorry," the star-haired mummy apologized. Yugi nodded and gave Yami a hug.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ran off and made you fell bad," he said in a sad voice, showing that he was truely sorry for causing Yami to feel such pain in his heart. Yami smiled and hugged him back, closing his eyes gently to enjoy his friend's embrace.

"How adorable."

Yami's eyes snapped open and he cast a glance over at the window, gasping when he saw Malik and Marik floating right out the window, their eyes narrowed at the two boys with smirks planted firmly on their lips.

"Now, try to send me out here without the surprise, this time. I promise that you won't be able to do it!" Malik said with a smirk. Yami gasped before grabbing Yugi's hand and they both went outside into the forests to try and hide from the two dream monsters.

"No place to run, boys!" Marik hollered before diving and hacking several trees around Yugi and Yami in half with no effort. Yami screamed in terror before leaping away while pulling Yugi along with him. Malik followed, hacking down trees ahead of them, cutting off their exit.

Suddenly, Yugi stood protectively in front of Yami.

"Don't hurt Yami! If I'm the one you want, then please just take me and leave Yami alone!" Yugi hollered in a serious tone. Yami's eyes widened at this, and Malik smirked, zooming down towards the vampire with his claws raised.

"You asked for it!!" he shouted in an evil voice. Yugi suddenly lowered his head, and his shoulders trembled with power and a small laugh escaped his lips. He then raised his head up so that his eyes were visible. They were the same as yesterday when he fought Ushio.

Yugi's Vampir mode.

"I _did_? I asked for this? I'll pay? For interfering in your plans? Forgive me, dearie. But you need to learn your place," Yugi said in a cold voice before leaping up and grabbing Malik's devil tail in his pale hand. Malik gasped in terror as Yugi yanked him down, slamming him against the ground hard.

Malik coughed up a bit of blood as he smashed onto the ground, and Marik gasped in terror as his lover was slammed. Yugi stood over Malik with his claws raised as well, a smirk on his lips to show that he was angry, yet enjoying every moment of this.

"Time to die, dear," he smirked evilly. Malik gasped in fear, and Yugi smirked evilly, his fangs glistening. Marik grew angry and flew towards Yugi, ready to tear him to shreds, but Yugi took one hand and tossed Marik back, smashing him into a tree. Marik grunted in pain.

"Now, where was I?" Yugi said in a cold voice before looking over at Malik, shocked to see Yami standing protectively in front of the succubus. "Get out of my way! He tried to kill you, don't you remember?!" Yugi growled. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I remember. But I also remember that Yugi is too innocent to do such horrible things," the mummy said in a cold voice. Yugi gasped and took a step back, growling at Yami while narrowing his pale purple eyes, hissing loudly.

"You aren't my Aibou. Get out of here and bring him back," Yami said in an angry voice. Yugi growled before smirking, and then he took a step towards Yami, yanking him forward and peering deep into his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Fine. I'll go. But remember this. I am not like your little Yugi. I'm far worse. But I won't kill you, since your blood is too precious to waste," he said in a cold tone before narrowing his eyes and then lowering his head. In a second, Yugi lifted up his head and looked around.

His purple eyes back to normal.

"Eh? Yami, what are we doing here? What's going on?" Yugi asked as he glanced around with a confused look. Yami opened his mouth, but slowly sighed and closed it, shaking his head slowly before smiling and ruffling Yugi's hair a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Aibou," he said before taking Yugi's hand and leading him to the school, leaving Malik and Marik to recover from the attack they had suffered from Yugi's wicked Vampir side. Hopefully, even though they attacked them, Yami hoped they would be all right.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi, we're sorry for attacking you. I hope you can forgive us. Can we be friends?" Malik asked in a pleading voice, his hands clapsed together tightly. Marik was standing behind the succubus, and standing next to him was Bakura, smiling evilly.

"Of course we can, Malik-chan!" Yugi smiled, hugging the succubus tightly and laughing happily along with him. Once the hugging was over, Yugi cast a glare up and over at Bakura before stepping forward and wagging his finger at him.

"Bakura, you meanie! Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with them!? You could've warned me!" the star-haired vampire scolded. Bakura smirked and shrugged, claiming to have forgotten about it. The gang errupted in laughter, happy that they had made friends with one another.

Today was gonna be okay...

---Outside Where the Battle Took Place---

The silver-haired boy who had killed Ushio slowly stepped from the shadows that he had watched the battle from, his brown-green eyes scanning over the cut down trees and the burn marks that were left from where Yugi had attacked. The silverette stopped and glanced around.

"He's strong. Hmm... Perhaps it is time for him to fight me," the boy said in a firm tone. His lips trembled and he lowered his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes and he gave a few good shudders before clenching his fist.

"I don't want to attack him, but I have no choice. He's no different from everyone else at this fucking place!" the silverette shouted to himself. He felt himself starting to cry, so he covered his eyes with his bangs even more so that no one walking by would see him crying.

"He's no different. He'll call me a freak and reject me just like everyone _else_ at this Academy. I'm a freak... I'm such a freak..." the boy said as he dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them while rocking back and forth.

"Why? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why?" he whispered as he curled up and sobbed even harder, closing his eyes to try and hold back the tears. The boy glanced up as the sun slowly got blocked by clouds, casting a sad look over the battlefield. He sobbed before whispering one final word.

"Why...?"

-----

Me: And there you have it! The next chapter is finished!

Lucy: We hope you guys enjoyed reading this!

Me: Here's a preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: Yay! I'm glad that I became friends with everyone!_

_Yami: Yes. It's good to be friends with everyone, Aibou._

_Marik: Yes it i- Wait a minute? Why are these people made of stone?!_

_Bakura: Who are you? And what are you doing turning all these people to stone?!_

_Yugi: Why are you attacking all these innocent people?! E-eh? You have a reason to do it?_

_Next Time: The Gorgon's Eyes_

_Yami: This is very bad! Yugi, look out behind you! YUGI NO!!!_

Lucy: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on!

Both: Please review kindly or don't review at all!


	3. Chapter Three: The Gorgon's Eyes

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter! Up and a-running!

Lucy: Okay, we know that Jonouchi and Bakura haven't shown their powers, and technically, Yami hasn't either. But they will later on in the story!!

Me: Finally!

Lucy: Yes! So please enjoy this chapter!

Both: Please read on!

**_Chapter Three: The Gorgon's Eyes_**

Yugi popped up from his desk with a loud yawn, stretching his arms up over his head. He was happy that class was finally over, and he couldn't wait for the second class. The star-hair vampire looked up and noticed someone new that he had never noticed before.

Sitting a few seats to his left was a boy with silver hair that looked a lot like Bakura, only he seemed more sad. His arms were folded on his desk, and he was staring blankly ahead, as if his mind was wandering around in places beyond school.

"Hey, who is that boy?" Yugi asked a random student in the class, pointing over at the silverette boy. The student glanced over in the boy's direction and scoffed in a preppy fashion before she went back to packing up her books.

"That's just Ryou Bakura. He's really, really creepy. He's a freak, so just ignore him to the best of your ability, okay? It's best not to go near him," the girl said, noticing that Ryou was looking over at her with sad green eyes.

Growling softly to himself, Ryou slammed his fists on the desk he was sitting in and he rose up quickly, his head lowered. The silverette grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before taking off into the hallway sadly. Yugi gasped and tried to follow, but the boy was gone.

"....Who was that boy?" Yugi asked himself before striding over to his friends.

---In the Hallway---

Ryou raced down the hall, wanting to get away from everyone. It was going to happen again, he just knew it was! It always happened whenever he didn't want it to, and this time would be no different! The silverette glanced up and noticed a group of girls standing in the corner, chatting away.

Ryou shook his head, feeling the urge surging through him like burning flames from Hell itself. He couldn't do it! It wasn't right! But the urge was so strong, and Ryou couldn't resist it anymore! It was too hard!

"So, like, does this, like, match me or what? Garnet is totally, like, my style! It suits me, like, so well!" the girl was saying to her friends, showing them the necklace that she was wearing and trying to show off. Ryou strode up and smirked, his head lowered.

"Actually, I think marble would suit you better," he smirked, his hair covering his eyes. The girl raised a fine eyebrow in confusion before looking over at Ryou with confusion etched on her features as she stared up at him.

"Huh? Marble? What the Hell are you talking about? What are you saying?" she asked in a mocking tone. Ryou slowly raised his head up, his brown eyes flashing into strange colors.

The color and pupils vanished, leaving nothing but the whites. Suddenly, the rims of his eyes flashed purple, leaving the centers white except for small dots of green in the direct centers, making the girls gasp in horror as they felt heat surging through them.

"IYAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi gasped and glanced up as a scream rang through the hallways, and then fell silent. The gang also glanced up and Jonouchi sniffed a bit, using his werewolf abilities to try and sense what was going on and where the scream came from.

"I don't smell any blood, so no one was killed," the werewolf said with a low growl. Yugi nodded and then rose to his feet, racing into the hallway with Yami hollering after him.

"Yugi, wait up!" he called out. Yugi ignored the mummy and raced down the hallway until he spotted three figures standing in the center of the hall. Upon reaching them, Yugi placed a firm hand on their shoulders and gasped.

The three girls were made of stone.

"How horrible! What happened here?" Yugi asked as he took several steps backwards. He heard a moan of pain, and then he turned around to see a girl laying on the ground, clutching her arm as blood flowed freely from it. He gasped and raced over as Malik, Marik, Bakura, Jonouchi, and Yami came running up.

"W-what happened here? What's going on?" Jonouchi asked in a scared voice. The girl moaned before looking at the gang.

"H-he's at it again," she moaned before passing out. Yugi slowly laid the girl on the ground and rose to his feet before looking over at Marik and Malik with a serious look on his face. The two nightmare demons nodded before taking the girl to the infirmary.

"I'm gonna stop whoever did this before they hurt anyone else," Yugi said before he raced off and down the hall, determined to find however had done this to the girls.

And hopefully stop them.

Yugi skidded to a stop outside, glancing around to see who was outside. He spotted several more statues that looked like students who were trying to run away, and then he glanced over a bit more before seeing someone standing with their back to him.

The person was Ryou from the class, and his hair was blowing gently in the wind behind him, cascading down his shoulders to his chest in neat spikes. Ryou was standing in between two statues of two girls who were screaming in terror and trying to run away before they became stone.

"....Are they well made, Yugi?" Ryou asked in a calm tone. Yugi gasped and glanced up as Ryou slowly turned to face him, his eyes narrowed and a blank look on his features. He then took a step towards Yugi, shuddering slightly as the vampire stepped back in fear. Ryou laughed slightly.

"W-what do you mean why that?" Yugi asked in a scared voice. Ryou shook his head slowly before looking into Yugi's amethyst eyes with his own emerald colored ones, his face still staying blank of any good emotions.

"I've been waiting to fight you for a long time, Yugi," he said with a small smile, but it was sad. Almost as if Ryou were hiding something deep inside his soul from anyone who saw him, almost as if his background was too secret to reveal.

"W-what monster are you?" Yugi whispered in terror. Ryou smirked, and raised an eyebrow as Malik came flying out of nowhere with a serious look on his face. He skidded to a stop before Ryou and Yugi, his eyes narrowed slightly as his wings appeared.

"Yugi! Get away, fast! He's a gorgon!" the egyptian succubus hollered.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi slowly flipped through his Mini Monster Manual and searched for Gorgon in the G section. As he did, Yami and Bakura came sailing out from the school as well, staring at Ryou in shock. Jonouchi came running out as well, and then growled at Ryou. Yugi flipped to the page.

_Mini Clarification: Gorgon_

_A creature that has snakes for hair, and has the ability to turn people to stone at will. If a person looks into their eyes, the gorgon can permenently turn them to stone, killing them. The only known thing that can show a gorgon's eyes is a mirror._

"Y-you're a gorgon?" Yugi asked in confusion. Ryou smirked before he tilted his head back, his hair swishing violently behind him. His hair grew a bit longer, cascading to his thighs in swishing fashions, each chunch becoming a long white snake that hissed and wriggled around evilly. Ryou snapped his eyes open, their pupils narrowed a bit.

Ryou snapped his head up and hisses, having grown fangs with his transformation. As the wind blew, his hair snapped around violently, hissing and lunging for the gang, but was unable to touch them unless Ryou moved closer to them.

"So, now that that is out of the way, it's nice to meet all of you," the silverette gorgon smirked, his eyes flashing with a deep sorrow. He took a step back and placed a hand on his chest to introduce himself to the gang. He was obviously polite.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, and it's nice to meet everyone. I am the first child of Stheno, the oldest sister of Medusa, the famous gorgon who was killed by Perseus," Ryou introduced, smiling slightly in a happy tone before narrowing his eyes. Yugi stepped up.

"Why? Why are you turning all these people into statues? What's your reason?!" he challenged in an angry tone. Ryou's breath hitched and he lowered his head slightly, biting his lower lip enough to make it bleed a bit.

"Ever since I came to this damned school, I've been picked on because I'm half of what everyone else is," the silverette whispered. Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion at what the gorgon was telling him.

"What do you mean by that, Ryou?" he asked in a calm tone. Maybe if he kept Ryou calm, they could talk it over and become friends. Ryou shuddered slightly before lowering his head even further towards the ground, the snakes settling down.

"I'm only half of what everyone else is. It sucks. It sucks being treated like this for something I could never control!" Ryou snapped in an angry and hurt tone. Yugi raised an eyebrow, and the gang gasped as Ryou snapped his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It sucks being treated like _this_ because I am..." Ryou shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"BECAUSE I AM HALF HUMAN!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You're half human?" Yugi asked in a shocked tone. He had heard that monsters sometimes mated with humans, and it made half monsters, but he had never met one before. Yugi had always remembered what his grandpa had told him.

Half monsters were stronger than true monsters.

"Yes, I am half human. My father was a human, a warrior, actually. Who wanted to kill my mother, Stheno. But he fell in love with my mother, and they made me. My father died shortly after that day, and he never learned that my Mom was a gorgon," Ryou said in a sad voice.

Yugi raised his eyebrows slowly, his lips shuddering. He felt so bad for Ryou, having never learned about his father, or ever having met him. Yugi had always had his father around before the academy, and he couldn't imagine life without him.

"I went to a human school, and they hated me! Everyone called me 'Snake-boy', and they all made fun of me for my snakes! I hate them! I hate all humans!! I will always hate them no matter who orders it!!" Ryou said in a firm voice with his teeth grit. Yugi opened his mouth, but Ryou continued.

"They bullied me every day. I was always mocked! So, one day, I lost control and I turned everyone to stone. Mom sent me to a monster school where I wouldn't cause so many problems, and I took a human form like everyone else, trying to fit in," the silverette said sadly.

Bakura wanted to give this boy a hug. His life had sucked at times, but he had never met someone whose life was worse than his. Ryou was miserable, and he had been bullied to no end in his whole life. Ryou continued speaking softly.

"But here, everyone was so much worse. I was beaten up for being half human, and I was hated for it," he said weakly, tears touching the corners of his green eyes. Ryou grit his teeth and hung his head slowly, his shoulders shaking.

"I hate humans. I hate everyone at this school who bullied me! THEY'RE ALL ALIKE!! THAT'S WHY THEY TURN TO STONE!!!" the silverette gorgon hollered. Yugi took a step forward and placed his arms out protectively in front of his friends.

"I know that you're upset! And I know how it feels to have people hate you! But turning people into statues isn't the answer!" Yugi pleaded, his eyes filled with seriousness. Ryou shuddered in rage before biting his lower lip and then growling.

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!" he shouted, his eyes flashing brightly in rage. Yugi gasped before feeling like he was being smothered by a dark energy. He choked a bit, clutching his throat as he felt his air leave him.

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes snapped open and they were filled with an evil look, his pupils small and their color a pale version of the purple color that they usually were. Yami gasped in terror at what had happened to his precious aibou once again.

Yugi had turned into his Vampir version.

"Ready then, Gorgon? You obviously have a lot to learn, little boy, about where you belong in this world," Yugi said in a firm voice, his eyes mocking the gorgon. Ryou narrowed his eyes before sighing deeply, and his eyes glowed.

"You ready to fight, Vampire? I won't let you kill me, and I promise you, I won't miss any of my shots," the silverette said in a cold voice. Yugi growled angrilly and lunged at Ryou, his claws raised into the air. Ryou leaped back, the snakes hissing and lunging towards Yugi.

Yugi swung his leg around to kick Ryou, but the snakes grabbed him and tangled around his leg, hoisting the vampire into the air and then slamming him into the ground with a loud scream of victory. Yugi grunted in pain, clutching his chest and glaring at Ryou.

"You think that's all I got? Bring it, bastard!" Yugi shouted before running at Ryou. Ryou leaped into the air and kicked Yugi hard on the back, forcing the star-haired vampire to the ground with another loud scream of pain.

"Getting cocky, are we?" Ryou asked as he tangled Yugi up with his snakes and then flung him at the trees, smashing him into them. Yugi moaned in pain and collapsed to the ground before standing up and running at Ryou, claws outstretched. The gorgon sighed.

"I'm bored with this! It's over!" he shouted, his eyes widening so that they turned fully white. The rims of his eyes turned purple, and the centers stayed white except for a small speck of neon green that glew in the direct center. Yugi gasped as he felt a cold feeling surge up his arm. Looking down, he gasped.

His arm was coated in a layer of solid stone.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami gasped in terror as Yugi's right arm was covered in a layer of stone, and he could only fear for his Aibou's life. The mummy raced at Ryou with his arms glowing with magical energy that he possessed as a Pharaoh. Ryou glanced back and leaped into the air, dodging the attack.

He kicked Yami in the chest and sent him far away from himself before turning back towards Yugi, smirking evilly. Yugi glared up at Ryou, hissing evilly before snapping his right arm around to break the stone, but it wasn't working. Yugi glared at Ryou.

"Damn you..." he whispered in a cold voice. Ryou smirked evilly before stepping towards Yugi slowly, his eyes turning back to their normal coloring. Yugi shuddered before closing his eyes and then opening them again, having turned back to normal.

Yugi whimpered in pain and glanced down at his arm, shocked to see that it was covered in stone. It wasn't made of stone, but stone was covering it. Yugi looked up at Ryou and slowly shuddered as Ryou neared him slowly and threatningly.

Yugi lowered his head before pretending to be in his Vampir mode. It was the only way to make sure that Ryou didn't try and kill him. Yugi rose to his feet and took a step towards Ryou, his head lowered. In a flash, Yugi was gone.

And he landed right behind Ryou.

"Silly child. I warned you, didn't I? Now it's time..." Yugi whispered in a cold tone, making Ryou shudder in fear and prepare to die. Yugi raised his arms into the air and then placed them at Ryou's sides, moving his fingers up and down in a quick fashion, smiling widely.

"To learn your place!" he smiled.

"Ha ha! S-stop it! That tickles! Stop it!" Ryou laughed as he flailed around, the snakes hissing in joy right along with him.

"Nope! Not until you promise to become friends with us!" Yugi said, tickling Ryou harder. The gorgon hollered with laughter and clutched his sides, tears coming from his eyes from how hard he was laughing. He had never laughed this hard before.

"Okay! Okay! I promise! I promise!" Ryou called as he giggled for joy. Yugi was giggling as well, and the rest of the gang started laughing along with the two friends. Yugi stopped tickling Ryou and then smiled at him once Ryou calmed down on the laughing.

"You should have given us a chance, Ryou. We all wanna be your friends, whether you're a monster or half of one," Yugi said with a smile on his face. Ryou glanced around and smiled when Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jonouchi, and Yami all nodded to confirm their answers.

"Thanks guys..." Ryou whispered before his hair settled and became short again, falling in gentle cuts to his chest, no longer hissing and flailing around as it had when it had been made of snakes. The gorgon smiled at his new friends.

"It's glad to be friends with you, Ryou-chan," Yugi smiled, giving his friend a hug. The rest of the gang joined in, and Ryou smiled with joy, tears of happiness filling his eyes for the first time in his long life. He was crying for joy.

He finally had made some friends.

-----

Me: Okay! Yay! Ryou became everyone's friend!

Lucy: That's good! He was almost the bad guy!

Me: Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: I'm so glad that we're friends, Ryou!_

_Yami: Yeah! I was worried that we would become enemies or something!_

_Bakura: Yeah, but now, we're all friends!_

_Ryou: Yeah! hey, what's going on over there?_

_Yugi: Huh? W-who are you guys? What do you want from us?_

_Next Time: Dragon's Breath_

_Yami: Yugi, they're coming this way! I guess it's time to use my full abilities!_

Lucy: Please read on and enjoy! Thanks for sticking with my story!

Both: Thank you and please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Dragon's Breath

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Chapter four is up!

Lucy: Yay! Please enjoy it!

Me: Kaiba appears in this chapter!

Lucy: So does Mokuba!

Both: Please read and enjoy!

**_Chapter Four: Dragon's Breath_**

Yugi sighed and stretched as he walked down the hallway towards his next class. It was his final class of the day, and he wanted to get it over with before anything bad happened to him.

"School is rough here, but at least I have some good friends to back me up," the vampire smiled to himself, skipping down the hallways with a cheer to himself. As he skipped by, someone was leaning against the lockers.

It was a tall male with staright brown hair and deep blue eyes. The boy was expressionless, and he seemed to be staring off into space, not thinking of anything at the moment. When Yugi walked by, the boy spoke up.

"Yugi Mouto... right?" he asked. Yugi stopped and looked back slowly.

"Yeah... That's my name. And who are you?" the star-haired vampire asked in a confused voice. The brunette sighed and leaned back against the lockers before sighing.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. And this Academy is no place for a slacker who can't even fight his own battles," he said in a cold voice. Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what the brunette meant.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kaiba smirked and turned his back on the vampire.

"I've seen how you fight. It's totally different from who you usually are, Yugi. You're always such a simple child, calm and innocent. But when you start fighting..." the brunette said, looking back at Yugi.

"You act like you're a totally different person," he said in a cold, suspicious voice. Yugi gulped, afraid that Kaiba had discovered about his Vampir mode. Unknown to everyone else, Yugi had no clue what went on as a Vampir.

He was, quite litteraly, another person when he fought.

"I-I have no idea what you're saying..." Yugi whispered as he glanced away, his amethyst eyes going wide with shock. Kaiba smirked at Yugi's expression before he walked off towards another classroom.

"I want to meet him... I want to fight him..." Kaiba said before glancing back at Yugi. He spoke one final sentance before vanishing down the hallway towards his next class.

"The other Yugi..."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day..._

Yugi mused over Kaiba's words, wondering if he really should allow Vampir to come out and fight him. For some reason, Vampir always tried and saved Yugi when he needed it, but Yugi was afraid.

Afraid that Vampir might hurt one of his friends. Or worse... Yami.

'_No! I will not turn into Vampir ever again! No matter what happens, I will fight with my own strength!_' Yugi thought, shaking his head violently. As he did, he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Say, Yugi, are you all right?" Ryou asked, standing right behind Yugi. Jonouchi strode over from the rest of the gang and stood over Yugi, staring down at him with concern on his face.

"You've been quiet today, Yuge. Anything buggin' ya?" Jonouchi asked in a serious tone. Yugi slowly shook his head and faked a smile as he glanced ahead to the classroom and smirked.

"N-no. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine..." he whispered in a calm voice. Jonouchi nodded in an unsure fashion before looking back at the gang and nodding to Yami. Yami nodded back and then looked over at the door as Kaiba came striding in.

"Hello, Yugi. have you given thought to my request yesterday?" the brunette asked with a smirk. Yugi gasped and shook his head violently.

"I will not! I won't become Vampir no matter what you say!" he shouted in a loud voice. Kaiba nodded slowly and then looked into Yugi's eyes with a serious look, a smile touching his lips.

"Then I have ways of making you fight..." he said in a cold voice. Suddenly, without any warning, Kaiba shot his arm out and connected it with Ryou's stomach, forcing the silverette back. Ryou gave a loud cry as he hit the wall. Yugi gasped.

"Ryou-chan!!" he cried out. Bakura spun around at the sound of Ryou's name being called, and he gasped when he saw Ryou spit up a bit of blood and slowly rise to his feet, gasping in pain before collapsing again.

"Why you rotten-!" Jonouchi hollered as he swung his fist at Kaiba, who merely ducked and grasped Jonouchi by the wrist. In a simple throw, he tossed the werewolf towards the wall and slammed him into it.

"Urgh!" Jonouchi grunted as he slid to the wall in a pained fashion. He coughed a bit and sputtered up some blood before glaring over at the brunette with an angry look. "W-why you..."

"That's quite enough!" Malik shouted, forcing his bat wings out of his back and taking to the sky. He dove at the brunette and grasped his arm, trying to fight him. Kaiba gave a 'hmph' and then grasped Malik's tail before hurling him at the wall.

"Ahn!" Malik cried out as he crumpled to the ground next to Jonouchi and Ryou, spitting up some blood. Marik growled in anger as his lover was tossed, and he dove for Kaiba, claws extended.

"Bring it, incubus!" Kaiba shouted as he grabbed Marik by the neck and hurled him towards the wall. Marik stopped himself and flew back, trying to kick Kaiba in the stomach, but Kaiba counter attacked and kicked him right back. Bakura glanced up as his friend was hit.

"That's enough of that!" he hollered, running at the brunette. His eyes glew red, and in an instant, he grew claws and a thin, devil-like spiked tail came from behind him. He swung around and blasted beams of purple energy at the brunette.

"That all you got, demon?" Kaiba laughed as he leaped into the air and landed gracefully, having dodged every one of Bakura's attacks. Yugi watched in horror as Kaiba grasped Bakura by the throat and flung him at the wall.

The silverette demon smashed into it, hacking up a ton of blood before crumpling to the ground, moaning in pain. Yami stared in horror as his friends were wounded, and he then glanced up in fear.

"You... monster... How dare you?!" the star-haired mummy shouted as his eyes glew bright red. He immediatly dove at Kaiba, swinging his legs at him and clawing him, actually managing to tear him up a bit.

Kaiba finally had enough and grasped Yami's leg, lifting him up and then smashing him onto the ground hard, forcing Yami to spit up a stream of crimson blood. Yugi gasped in horror as Yami was wounded.

"T-that's... it..." Yugi whispered as his shoulders shuddered, his head lowering as his bangs covered his eyes. His fangs grew slightly longer, glowing bright white with evil. Yugi shuddered as he grew slightly stronger. Suddenly, his head snapped up and revealed Vampir's eyes.

"NOW I'M PISSED!!!!!" he hollered with a loud hiss.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kaiba reeled back slightly in fear as Vampir Yugi appeared before him. The star-haired vampire hissed loudly and ran a tongue over his long fangs, his lavender eyes filled with total rage.

"How dare you? How dare you come into this palce and hurt my friends? You'll pay for it," Yugi growled angrilly, stepping forward in a threatening fashion. Kaiba shuddered and then smirked.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, Vampir. Now I can release my full powers on you," he said with a smirk. Kaiba's eyes glew bright blue, and he lurched forward. Tugging came from his shirt and soon, something burst from it.

Large, white dragon wings.

Kaiba flapped his wings and took to the skies, giving a loud growl of total anger and threats. Yugi smirked and licked his fangs once again before raising his hand into the air, his claws glowing.

"So, a dragon, are you? Well, darling. Let's fight, shall we?" he asked in a scary tone. Kaiba opened his mouth, which filled instantly with blue fire, and he spat the fire at Yugi, who flipped and took to the skies.

Kaiba gasped as Yugi appeared behind him, grabbing his long white dragon tail in his fist. The brunette glanced over in shock as he stared deeply into Yugi's purple eyes, which were filled with wild rage.

"Learn... your place!" he shouted before raising his leg and kicking Kaiba harshly in the head, forcing the brunette dragon to go flying backwards and smash into the wall. As Yugi landed, Kaiba shook rubble off his head.

"Nice. I like it. You're quite the fighter, ain't ya, Yugi? I was right, you are a different person when you fight," the brunette said. Yugi smiled and raised his claws into the air again.

"I said, learn your place. This obviously isn't it, so run away screaming like everyone else. You can't kill me, Dragon Breath," the vampire smirked evilly, his lavender eyes flashing. Kaiba smirked.

"Yes, I can't kill you, my dear Vampir. But I can kill everyone else here..." the brunette smirked before grabbing Yami by the throat and yanking his high into the air, cackling evilly.

"This is too fun! I'm having a great time fighting you, Yugi! It'd be boring if you were any normal monster, but obviously, you're not!" Kaiba hollered with wicked laughter.

"STOP IT, NIISAMA!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kaiba gasped at the sudden voice and looked over, gasping when he saw a smaller boy with long black hair standing in the doorway of the empty classroom, staring up at him with sad eyes.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Kaiba shouted to the boy. Mokuba shook his head and stepped forward with his arms outstretched.

"No, Niisama. This isn't right! You already know how powerful you are! Why do you need to proove it by fighting Yugi?" Mokuba shouted to his older brother. Kaiba shook his head and slowly dropped Yami to the ground.

"It's not about me... It's about being better than a vampire!" he shouted, leaping into the air and diving at Yugi. Yugi gasped and glanced over at Kaiba, his eyes wide with terror. Yami gasped.

"Yugi, no!!" he shouted, noticing how Yugi couldn't dodge any of the attacks. Kaiba neared Yugi with rage in his eyes, and then he released a loud gasp of terror.

Mokuba leaped protectively in front of Yugi.

Kaiba jerked to a stop and flapped his wings to stay airborne and to keep his attack from hitting Mokuba. He stared at his brother in shock, his eyes filling with horror. "Why? Why are you helping them?"

"You already know that you're the best. You have to stop this useless fighting, Niisama. It's so stupid!" Mokuba said in a calm voice. Kaiba shuddered and then slowly landed on the ground, his wings and tail vanishing.

"Then I'll stop fighting them... for you, little bro," he whispered, giving his brother a hug. Yugi smiled and then closed his eyes before turning back to normal. His eyes opened and he glanced around.

"Eh? What happened? OH MY GOD! Yami, are you okay!?" Yugi hollered before running over to check is Yami was okay. When Yami said that he was fine, Yugi went over to check if the others were okay.

Everyone was fine.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Soooo.... Kaiba, can we be friends?" Yugi asked once everyone was bandaged up from their injuries. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion as Yugi asked the question to him.

"Really? I attack you and beat your friends senseless and you wanna be friends?" the brunette asked in shock. Yugi smiled and nodded quickly before looking around at all his other friends.

"Yeah, of course. We forgive you for hurting us, and we all wanna have friends, not enemies! So please, will you be friends?" Yugi asked with a small smile. Kaiba stayed emotionless before smirking.

"Friendship is a while away. I still can't trust the other you for the time being, since I know his strength," the brunette said before he walked past Yugi and then stopped. He turned and smiled kindly, which looked strange for him.

"But we can stay rivals... for the time being. Until I can trust both of 'you'. Just one to go," he said before walking to the end of the classroom. Yugi smiled and clapped happily while jumping up and down to display his joy.

A rival that trusted you was better than an enemy.

-----

Me: Yay! Kaiba became Yugi's friend.... sort of.

Lucy: Yup, they're allies.

Me: Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter that will be up!

_Yugi: I'm starting to get a little worried. I've never turned into Vampir this often before._

_Yami: It's okay, Yugi. We're all in this together, so please have faith in us._

_Bakura: Yeah, this school's pretty intense, so it's nice to have friends here._

_Ryou: That's right. Hey, what's going on over there?_

_Yugi: Oh no! Water?! No, I can't get wet! Water kills vampires!_

_Next Time: Creatures of the Sea_

_Yami: Yugi, don't turn into Vampir! Oh no... If Yugi doesn't become Vampir, then he'll die! What am I gonna do?!_

Lucy: Please read and look forward to the next chapter!

Both: Please review!


	5. Chapter Five: Creatures of the Sea

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter, up and running!

Lucy: Thanks for reading this story, everyone!

Me: I hope you all like this chapter! It gets fluffy!

Lucy: Yay for the fluff!

Both: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Five: Creatures of the Sea_**

"So, are we all clear on the idea of going to the pool after school?" Malik asked as he clapped his hands together to get the gang's attention. A shout of joy sounded from the grounp.

All except for Yugi, that is.

"U-um... Guys?" Yugi asked, trying to speak up and protect himself. The gang continued cheering, and Yugi merely gave a sigh before slowly following after the gang as they raced for the changing rooms.

---Later---

Yugi sat at the edge of the pool, staring as all of his friends were swimming around and having fun. The vampire sighed and folded his arms around his knees, not noticing Ryou come up to him.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked, sitting next to the little vampire. Yugi looked over at Ryou, and his eyes widened when he saw that his friend was wet. He scooted away a little and laughed nervously.

"I just... don't wanna swim right now. I'm fine, so go and have fun, okay?" the star-haired vampire said with a nervous chuckle. Ryou gave a small, knowing nod, and then rose to his feet before gently entering the pool.

A little while later, Yami glanced over and frowned when he saw that Yugi was still staring at the water, not even changed out of his school uniform to get in the pool. The mummy rose up and grabbed a towel before sitting near Yugi.

"Aibou, what's wrong? Why won't you go in the water with everyone?" Yami asked in a concerned voice. Yugi smiled and shook his head, faking a look that betrayed how he really felt.

"I just don't want to," he said in a serious tone. Yami nodded and then glanced up as a girl came running up to him and Yugi. The girl was tall, a little taller than Yugi, and she smiled kindly. She had short brown hair and calm eyes.

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name is Anzu, and I'm in your class. You're Yugi, right? Why don't you wanna come in with us?" the girl asked in a calm and kind tone. Yugi shuddered and scooted back a bit.

"I-I just don't feel like going in right now, okay?" he asked, getting a little annoyed that no one was leaving him alone about that fact that he didn't wanna go in at all.

But it was a little strange...

"Okay, Aibou. You just come in whenever you feel like it, okay?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded with a fake smile, happy that he was being left alone about not going into the water. Yami nodded and then went back into the pool with Anzu by his side.

Meanwhile, a girl with long green hair and black eyes smirked as she watched Yami go into the pool. She giggled and stepped out from behind the wall that she was spying from, her eyes flashing evilly.

"Mine at last..." she smirked before going into the pool. She walked up behind Yami and smirked happily, hiding the evil that filled her eyes with a kind betraying look.

"Hey there, Yami-kun. My name is Iyana Morisato. Nice to meet you," the girl said. Yami nodded and thanked the girl, and Iyana smirked evilly over at Yugi, who gulped and glared slightly.

_'How dare that woman steal my Yami!?_' Yugi thought in an angry fashion. He suddenly gasped and covered his mouth as a blush covered his face and he shuddered silently to himself.

_'Wait... **my** Yami?'_

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi bit his lower lip in anger, drawing blood from his lip as he did so. Yami was being chased around by Iyana, who was snuggling up with him and getting all up in his personal space bubble. Yugi grit his teeth angrilly.

Yami didn't seem to mind being chased, but secretly, he hated it. He had no feelings for this girl, and it was creeping him out that she kept following him and hugging him whenever he tried to escape. He looked over and saw Yugi glare.

Finally, Yugi snapped.

"That's enough!!! Yami, did you come here so you could flirt with girls?!" Yugi hollered in anger, jumping up from his seated position. Yami's eyes widened and he shot to the edge of the pool, staring up at Yugi seriously.

"No! Yugi, that's not it! I came here to hang out with you!" he said, being totally serious. Yugi shuddered and stared down at the pool water and then shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, you don't get it. Yami.... I can't...." Yugi was about to continue speaking, but Iyana slapped her hand in the water and forced a small wave at Yugi, splashing water onto his arm and his face. Yugi gasped.

"I can respect that you don't wanna go swimming, Yugi. But if you're going to start fights, then take them elsewhere," Iyana cackled silently as Yugi stared at himself with wide eyes. He gasped and clutched his arms in pain. This caused everyone to look over at Yugi in shock.

"Oh no... N-not g-good!" Yugi whispered as pain shot through his body. He turned around and raced away from the pool area, his eyes closed tightly in pain as he tried to get away from the scene.

"Yugi?!" Yami hollered after his Aibou, but Iyana stopped him from moving. Yami glared over at Iyana and then stared over at Yugi, who was now completely gone from the scene. Yami bit his lip in fear for his Aibou.

What on Earth had happened?

---Off With Yugi---

Yugi panted as he ran and the pain got a lot worse. It was almost like electricity shooting through his body, getting more and more powerful with each passing second. The vampire shuddered in pain.

/_Idiot! Why would you even go near a pool!?_/

Yugi gasped as a sudden voice shot through his mind and he glanced around, still clutching his arms in pain. "W-who's there? Who on earth are you and what do you want?" He heard a scoff come from the back of his mind.

/_I am the other Yugi. I am your Vampir self. Now, listen! That body you're in is mine too, so don't go fucking it up!_/ the voice hollered in an angry tone, pissed that Yugi had gone near the pool. Yugi shuddered as he lowered his head.

"...I don't want it..." he whispered in a shuddering voice.

/_What?_/ the voice asked in confusion. Yugi slid down onto the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain that surged through his body as he clutched his arms tightly and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want this Ra damned body anymore! I just want to be able to go in a pool like everyone else! I just wanna be able to be with Yami and not have to worry about anything!" Yugi sobbed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

/_......Idiot._/

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami waited for Yugi to come back, but after at least 15 minutes, Yugi still hadn't returned. The mummy was about to go after his aibou, but Iyana grabbed onto his arm and stopped him from going anywhere.

"Wait, Yami. Where are you going?" the girl asked with a small laugh. Yami snapped his arm away from the girl and took several steps back, staring at the girl in an angry fashion.

"I don't know what you did to Yugi that caused him so much pain, but I won't forgive you for it!" the star-haired mummy shouted in anger. The green-haired girl's eyes widened and she smirked.

"What's so good about him anyway? He can't even go in a pool without getting hurt, so what good is he? I'm so much better..." Iyana said with a small cackle. She lifted her head up and her eyes glew.

"Because a mermaid can definately go in a pool..." she said before snapping his legs at Yami, which had turned into a long mermaid's tail as she moved it. Fins replaced where her ears were, and she cackled as she grabbed Yami.

"Guys, help!!" Yami hollered as he struggled in Iyana's grasp. The gang, who were all sitting on the sides of the pool, glanced over and gasped in horror as they saw Yami flailing. Marik leaped up.

"Unhand him, you ugly fish!" he shouted, forcing his wings to come from his back, along with his tail. Ryou threw his head back as his hair turned into long silver snakes, and Malik forced his wings out.

Kaiba did the same, and Bakura made his claws appear, growling as he did. Jonouchi snapped his hand forward, and it became long claws that would belong to a wolf. Finally, Anzu leaped into the pool and transformed.

When she resurfaced, she had a long mermaid tail and the same fins where her ears would usually be. The brunette mermaid looked at Iyana, and several other mermaids who came swimming in front of her.

"What are you all doing?! This isn't our way!?" she shouted. The other mermaids grabbed her and flung her several feet away, making the mermaid smash into the walls of the pool.

"Sorry, Anzu. But you're worthless now. This is what we do. We lure men into the water and drown them. That's our way," Iyana smirked before looking at Yami with an evil look.

"And now, I get to eat you once you die..." she smirked evilly. Yami gasped and closed his eyes in terror.

"Yami!" Yami gasped and glanced over as he saw Yugi come running up, obviously recovering from the attack that he had suffered. Iyana looked at Yugi and then cackled evilly.

"Oh, you're gonna attack? Well, c'mon! Dive in an save him! Oh, but that's right! You can't! Because water isn't your way!" she laughed before grabbing Yami by the neck and staring into his eyes.

"All you can do is sit and watch as I devour this little mummy," she laughed evilly. Iyana suddenly gasped as Yugi leaped into the air in a diving fashion and stared at her in determination.

'_You don't think I can do it? Well I can! I can do this!_' he thought before hitting the water hard, sending a splash all around the pool, startling the other mermaids and the rest of the gang. Bakura came running up to the edge of the pool.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing? Why aren't you saving him!?" the silverette demon shouted. Yami stared in confusion, not knowing why he had to save Yugi when he had leaped in.

"Water kills vampires!" Bakura shouted, pointing at the pool. Yami gasped before diving under the water and spotting Yugi, who was unconscious near the bottom of the pool. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

'_This is all my fault! If I wasn't so damn persistant!_' Yami thought as he stared down at Yugi in terror, afraid that he was actually going to die. The mummy shook his head as he felt tears form and vanish under the water.

'_Forgive me, Aibou!_' Yami thought as he pressed his lips against Yugi's firmly, his tears increasing.

'_Forgive me!_'

Yugi's eyes snapped open and they flashed a deep red color. The mermaids gasped as the water was parted in an exploding fashion, and Yami was thrown from the pool before landing safely on the ground. He gasped and stood up.

Standing in the center of the pool was Yugi, his eyes turned into a pale lavender, and he was coated in water, his eyes filled with a flaming rage that no one had ever seen Yugi use before in his life.

His Vampir mode.

"How..." Yugi whispered in an angry voice, spitting a stream of water from his mouth, and then he glared up at the evil mermaids, who were all cowering in fear at the vampire's threatening look and his glistening fangs.

"...dare you!" Yugi said in an extremely pissed off voice as he glared at the evil mermaids who had attacked him.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Who are you to ridicule me!? I saw Yami first, so he's mine!" Iyana hollered before she rushed at Yugi with an angry look on her face. She dove under the water and then shot up, hitting the vampire hard in the stomach.

Yugi coughed up a large amount of blood as he doubled over in pain, growling angrilly at the mermaids who were attacking him. They dove at him again and punched him several times, making Yugi spit up blood and scream in pain.

"This isn't good! Water is a vampire's weakness and a mermaid's battleground! He doesn't stand a chance!" Jonouchi growled at the thought of his best friend dying. Ryou gripped his snake-hair and closed his eyes, trying to think.

'_C'mon, Ryou! Think of something! Granite... No! It's too hard! Marble... No! Still too hard! C'mon, Ry! Think!!_' Ryou thought as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the sight of Yugi getting beaten by the mermaids.

"Anzu! Get out of the water!" Marik hollered before yanking Anzu out of the water. Anzu turned back into her human form and thanked the incubus before staring at Yugi with concern.

"Urgh! Ra damn it!" Yugi grunted as he coughed up more blood. He was getting beaten too badly, and water wasn't his battleground. It was too hard to fight and lose energy at the same time. Ryou closed his eyes tighter.

'_Ruby... Sapphire... Igneous... Metamorphic... Graphite... Diamond... Talc... That's it!!_' the gorgon thought before he snapped his eyes open and then glared at the water before him.

"Yugi! Leap out of the water!!" Ryou hollered, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. Yugi glanced back at Ryou and did what he said, leaping into the air with the mermaids following him. Ryou stared at the water.

And his eyes changed.

The rims turned purple and the centers white, all except for a small neon green light in the direct center of it. Ryou stared at the water and it churned harshly before settling and changing into a powdery white color, becoming firm and solid.

Turned into a soft type of stone.

Transformed into Yugi's type of battleground.

"What!? He turned the _water_ into stone!?" Iyana shouted as she slammed onto the solid pool and glared over at Ryou. The other mermaids that were with her hit the ground with a grunt before glacing up. Yugi landed gracefully.

"Thanks, Gorgon. I owe you one when this is over," Yugi said in a calm voice before racing at the mermaids again. Since it was no longer water, the mermaids couldn't move as easily. Yugi leaped up and kicked them all hard, forcing them all onto the ground painfully.

This repeated until the 5 mermaids collapsed onto the ground, moaning in pain and coughing up blood, all of them unconscious. Yugi slowly stepped from the pool and landed on his knees with a pained grunt.

"Yugi! Yugi, are you all right?!" Yami shouted as he and the gang raced over to see if their friend was okay. Yugi lifted his head up and glared at Yami with his lavender eyes before raising his hand up.

And slapping Yami harshly across the face.

Yami stumbled back and looked at Yugi in fear, not understanding why his Aibou had hit him. Suddenly, it dawned on him that this wasn't Yugi who was in control. It was Vampir, his other self.

"What was that for?!" Jonouchi shouted, angry that Vampir had decided to hit Yami. Yugi glanced up and bit his lip, his long fangs flashing in the burning sunlight, slowly drying him off.

"The other Yugi was in tears... because he couldn't touch the water. Such are the ways of being a vampire. But you're too blind to see," the vampire said in a cold voice before looking up at Yami.

"He deserves better than a selfish, worthless mummy who can't even tell when something's wrong. Get out of here,_ Pharaoh_," Yugi said in a cold, taunting voice before turning and walking away from the pool area, grumbling angrilly to himself.

The next five days later, Yugi didn't come to school.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami slowly lowered his head as he looked at the paper that was placed before him. It was an invitation poster to go to a party that the school was holding, and his friends were trying to make him go. Yami shook his head.

"Sorry, guys. But I don't feel like i-"

"We'd love to go!" a sudden, familiar voice chirped. Yami gasped and glanced over, gasping even louder when he saw Yugi standing next to him with a wide smile on his face. The gang gasped as well.

"Yugi!?" they all shouted in shock. Yugi smiled as Yami leaped up and hugged hi tightly.

"Aibou, where were you!?" he whispered in shock and happiness that Yugi was back. The vampire laughed nervously.

"Well, I kinda overslept a bit," he said with a small laugh. Yami stared at his aibou in disbelief before laughing and hugging him again. The rest of the gang, and Anzu, their newest member, walked up and hugged Yugi as well.

All of them happy that Yugi was back...

-----

Me: Yay! I'm glad that Yugi came back! Vampir can be such an ass sometimes!

Lucy: Yeah! But at least he's back and he forgave Yami!

Me: Yeah! Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Sorry that I left, Yami!_

_Yami: It's okay, Aibou!_

_Bakura: We were just worried that you wouldn't come back!_

_Ryou: But we're glad that you did!_

_Yugi: Yes! Hey, who are those girls? And what's going on here? Why are all these students vanishing!? What's going on with everyone!_

_Next Time: Of Harpies and Sirens_

_Yugi: Please everyone! Snap out of it! Ack! Oh no! Yami! Please don't fall for it! Yami, come back!!_

Lucy: Please look forward to the next chapter!

Both: Please review kindly!


	6. Chapter Six: Of Harpies and Sirens

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Here's the next chapter in the story!

Lucy: For all of you who have no idea who the other female character who shows up in this chapter is, please look her up!

Me: Anyways, please read and enjoy! It gets fairly fluffy!

Lucy: This chapter was fun to type as well!

Both: Please enjoy the story!

**_Chapter Six: Of Harpies and Sirens_**

"Eh? Several students went missing yesterday?" Yugi asked as he placed his books on the desk. He and Ryou were in their third class, and none of the other gang members were in that class. Ryou gave a small nod.

"That's right, Yugi. And for once, it wasn't _my_ fault," Ryou said in a firm voice before sitting at his desk, which was right next to Yugi's. Yugi gave a small, understanding nod, along with a little laugh, before looking around nervously.

"D-do you think Vampir did it? Because I was asleep for 5 days, and I can't remember anything when he's in control. You think he did it?" the little vampire asked in worry. Ryou slowly shook his head.

"I doubt it. Vampir _was_ pretty weak from the water incident, since he's _still_ a vampire, so no doubt he slept in, too. I doubt it was him," the silverette gorgon said in a serious tone. Yugi sighed in relief before leaning back in his plastic chair.

"Thank Ra. I was getting worried there. Because Vampir can just use me as his ally cover-up," he said. Suddenly, a ringing came from the back of his mind, and Yugi heard a scoff of a familiar voice.

/_How dare you, Yugi! I'll be damned before I'm degraded to lowly 'kidnapping'! Why, the very thought of it makes me gag!!!_/ a voice shouted in the back of the little vampire's mind. Yugi giggled silently to himself.

'_At least I know Vampir didn't do it,_' he thought with a happy sigh, glad that he was still innocent as a kidnapper. He then looked over at Ryou and gave a small nod to gain the gorgon's attention, and it worked.

"Ry, we gotta find out who's doing this. We'll get the gang after school and go searching," the star-haired vampire said. Ryou nodded before leaning back in his seat and allowing class to start.

---Later After Class---

"Okay. We have gotta find out what's going on here," Yugi said in a calm voice. Yami nodded, standing by Yugi with a flustered look on his face, his cheeks tinted pink, sweat pouring down his forehead.

He was never nervous around Yugi, not even since the day they had met and become friends. He had always been by Yugi's side, and always thought of him as his best friend in the whole world.

But after last week in the pool....

--Flashback---

_"Water kills vampires!!"_

_Yami gasped in horror at Bakura's words before diving under the water and spotting Yugi, who was unconscious near the bottom of the pool, his skin already a pale blue. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and drew him close._

_'This is all my fault! If I wasn't so damn persistant!' Yami thought as he stared down at Yugi in terror, afraid that he was actually going to die from being in the water too long. The mummy shook his head as he felt tears form and vanish under the water._

_'Forgive me, Aibou!' Yami thought as he pressed his lips against Yugi's firmly, his tears increasing. He didn't know what he was doing really, but he was no longer in control of his actions._

_'Forgive me!'_

---End Flashback---

Yami blushed harder at the flashback, not even sure if Yugi had been conscious when he had kissed him. He was too afraid to ask, just in case Yugi didn't know, and he got angry with Yami for kissing him.

He couldn't bear to lose his Aibou. It would be too much for him to deal with.

"Yami? You okay? You spaced out," Yugi said as he leaned forward, his lips merely inches from Yami's lips. Yami blushed and leaned back several inches, laughing nervously as his aibou came closer.

"I-I'm fine, Yugi! Don't worry about it!" he said with a nervous laugh. Yugi nodded hesitantly before going back to the matter at hand, explaining the plan to the rest of the gang.

"Okay, so, we're gonna go to the scene of the alledged kidnapping and see what we see. Let's move, people!" Yugi chanted before racing out of the halls and into the forests outside. Malik sighed and kissed Marik on the lips.

"This is gonna be fun..." he thought with a small smile before trotting off after Yugi. Ryou sighed and grabbed Bakura's hand, not noticing how Bakura blushed at the action, and ran into the forest.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jonouchi hollered before racing into the woods after his friends, followed by Yami and Seto.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"R-Ryou! Slow -huff- down!! Please slow -huff- the -huff- Hell -huff- down!!" Bakura hollered as the smaller gorgon dragged him into the forest, laughing with joy. Obviously, he was enjoying running through the trees as fast as he was. When they stopped, Ryou released Bakura's hand and stood near Yugi.

"God, Ryou. You run so fricken' fast, it's ridiculous," the silverette demon said with a heavy pant as he tried to catch his breath. Ryou stood near Yugi and glanced around at all the trees surrounding him and the gang.

'_So many beautiful living things. Things that I never saw as a child... Things that I always wanted to see, but in my home, was never able to. Things that I accidently turned to sto-_' Ryou's eyes widened as a memory came flooding into his mind.

A memory that he thought he had banished long ago.

Children screaming. Children getting swallowed by stone. People chasing after him with torches. All living things, plants and humans alike, turning solid and stone gray as they became stone.

And he was unable to stop the urges that he felt.

Unable to stop them.

Unable to stop...

Unable...

"Ryou-chan!!" Yugi hollered suddenly as Ryou collapsed to his knees with a loud scream, tears spilling from his eyes as he did so. He choked and sputtered out sobs as his eyes widened in absolute terror.

"Ryou!" Malik hollered as he kneeled by his friend, followed by Bakura, who grasped Ryou's shoulders and gave him a firm shake, trying to snap him out of it, concerned for the little gorgon. Ryou shook his head and panted heavily.

"S-sorry about that. B-bad memory... I'm fine..." the gorgon whispered in a soft voice, his voice shaking with small sobs. Yugi nodded slowly and then lifted his head up as a small noise came to his ears.

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the land of darkness_

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the heart_

_Of the ocean_

"What is that noise? Someone singing?" Jonouchi asked as Bakura helped Ryou stand and they all went towards the source of the sound. As they walked closer, they found the entrance to an underground alley.

"Let's go in an see what's in there," Yami said before leading the gang into the alley way. As they walked, they soon found a large room where there were a bunch of unconscious students, and several torches touched the area.

"T-the missing students!" Yugi gasped in terror. The gang glanced around before gasping again as the same song touched their ears. They all looked over and spotted two female students sitting on the alter in the room.

One girl was a tall one with long, wavy blonde hair and gentle purple eyes. Her uniform seemed to tight, especially around her chest, and she was smirking at the gang in an evil fashion.

Sitting with her back to the blonde girl was a small girl who was still Yugi's age, and she had long blue hair that she wore up in a yellow ribbon that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a gentle purple and she was smiling, and she opened her lips.

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the land of darkness_

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the heart_

_Of the ocean_

"Who the Hell are you?" Ryou growled, feeling a sensation tingling through his body. He gasped and grit his teeth, trying not to transform into his true form. If he did, under these conditions, with his urges swirling...

He might turn _everyone_ to stone.

"Hey there, classmates. My name is Mai Kujaku, and I'm a harpie," the blonde girl smiled before looking over at the girl who was singing in the gentle tone. The bluenette smiled kindly, yet evilly.

"My name is Miho Nosaka, and I'm a siren. Nice to meet you, as well," Miho smiled kindly, an evil set deep inside her eyes as she giggled. Yugi took a step back in fear of these two girls.

"You're the kidnappers, aren't you?" he asked in a shaking tone. Mai smirked evilly.

"I guess you can say that. It's not our fault that we have to eat, and that these guys are the only ones around," she said with a tiny laugh. A small laugh escaped Miho's lips as she sang again, and Yugi gasped as Yami grasped his arms roughly.

"Ahn! Y-Yami... that hurts..." Yugi whispered before looking back into Yami's eyes. He gasped when he saw that they were blank and filled with an evil that Yugi had never seen in his friend before.

"Y-Yami...?"

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ahn! B-Bakura! What are you doing?!" Ryou moaned in pain as the silverette demon grabbed his arm and twisted it roughly, his purple eyes filled with a blank evil. Jonouchi gasped as Kaiba grabbed him in a headlock.

"Ack! L-let me go, Dragon Breath!" the werewolf moaned as he gagged from loss of air. Marik reached forward and grasped Malik roughly by the wrist and jerked him forward, grabbing his throat roughly.

"Unn! M-Marik... Unn... S-stop..." he whispered in a pained voice. Marik ignored the struggling succubus and peered down at him with his purple eyes blank and filled with possessment.

"That's it. Go, my precious slaves! Kill these boys, and then we're gonna have some real fun!" Mai said in a gleeful voice, her eyes flashing. Yugi looked over and saw that both Miho and Mai were surrounded by a glowing light.

They were obviously both possessed.

"Ah! That hurts!" Yugi screamed as Yami twisted his arm roughly and then flung him to the ground with a loud scream of rage. The small vampire smashed onto the ground with a moan, gritting his teeth.

"Ah! Bakura, stop!!" Ryou pleaded as the silverette demon clawed at him, cutting his arms up a bit. Ryou allowed his hair to become snakes, and they tried to defend him, but Bakura snapped them away, making Ryou tremble in fear.

"Marik, snap out of it!" Malik begged as his wings and tail appeared. Marik leaped forward, his wings and tail appearing, and he grabbed Malik's purple tail before slamming him onto the ground roughly. Malik coughed up blood and gagged.

"Hey! Stop it, Kaiba!" Jonouchi said as he held back Kaiba with his paws, which he had transformed his arms into. Kaiba grabbed Jonouchi's arms with his claws and slammed him against a wall roughly.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a weak moan and slowly reached up, his eyes filled with total pain.

"Y-Yami... Please..." he whispered weakly before leaning his head back and moaning weakly as his consciousness started to fade. Yami stood over his aibou, his eyes blank and he reached down to finish off Yugi. Yugi whimpered.

Ryou grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt a burning urge in his body, racing through him like lava. Pain urged through his body and he gripped his arms. His eyes slowly opened halfway and started glowing. He was so close...

So close...

"Ryou-chan! Don't do it! You can't turn him to stone! That's _Bakura _standing in front of you!!" Malik hollered over to his friend, causing Ryou to snap out of it. He had almost done it. He had almost turned Bakura to stone!

Shuddering at the thought of what he had almost done, Ryou tried to defend himself from another attack.

Yugi shuddered as Yami stood over him, glaring down at him with his possessed eyes. Yugi whimpered in terror and leaned his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared to be killed. Yami reached down to kill his aibou slowly.

But Yugi suddenly grasped his wrist roughly.

The star-haired vampire slowly rose to his feet and lowered his head, gripping Yami's wrist tightly while gritting his teeth angrilly. His fangs grew and then he lifted his head, revealing his Vampir eyes.

"I _thought_ I said get out of here, Pharaoh," he said in a cold voice before narrowing his eyes at Miho and Mai, sneering evilly. Miho gulped before opening her mouth and closing her eyes to sing.

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the land of darkness_

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the heart_

_Of the ocean_

Yugi's eyes widened and he closed them weakly, trying to avoid getting ensnared in the trap that Miho was setting up. The vampire glared at Miho before gripping Yami's wrist tightly, glaring over at him.

"Let's dance," he said in a cold tone before flinging Yami into a wall.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami immediatly rose to his feet after Yugi flung him into the wall, and he raced for the Vampir again. Yugi grit his large fangs and leaped into the air with a grunt of pain, after all, the other Yugi had been wounded pretty badly by Yami.

"Learn your place!" Yugi shouted before kicking Yami roughly in the stomach, but Yami grabbed his wrist and flung him into a wall, hearing a loud crack as Yugi screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, spitting up blood.

"Bakura, no!" Ryou pleaded, covering his face with his arms. Bakura snapped his arm forward and grabbed Ryou's arm before kicking him hard in the stomach and then throwing him to the wall right nex to Yugi. Yugi groaned.

"Dammit... We're finished, Gorgon..." he whispered before collapsing stomach-first onto the ground, followed by Ryou collapsing unconscious right next to him. Marik squeezed Malik's throat until he passed out before throwing him at the wall next to Yugi and Ryou.

"Ouch! Let me go, Dragon Breath! Unhand me!" Jonouchi screamed as he flailed. Kaiba gripped Jonouchi's throat and then threw him at the wall roughly, cackling as Jonouchi screamed in pain and then collapsed to the ground by his friends, falling unconscious.

Yami stood over his aibou and stared down at him, seeing nothing but Yugi surrounded with injuries, blood leaking sluggishly from them. He stared at all the others who ahd been hurt in similar ways, and Yami shuddered.

"...Ai...bou...?" Yami whispered as his eyes regained their coloring. He shook his head and then glanced down at Yugi, his lips trembling in terror as he saw the boy he secretly loved surrounded by blood.

"Yugi!! Oh my Ra, what happened!?" Yami screamed, kneeling next to Yugi and lifting him into his arms. Yugi was unconscious, and he didn't seem to hold any life in him what-so-ever. Yami looked back at Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba, who were still possessed.

"**_In the name of the holy sun dragon Ra, I command you all!! WAKE UP!!!_**" Yami shouted in a loud voice, using his mummy powers to break the spell of possession on the three other friends of his. Marik gasped as his eyes reverted to normal, and he shook his head.

Bakura gripped his head painfully as he turned back to normal, and Kaiba shook the fogginess from his mind. Upon glancing around in confusion, the three gasped as they saw their friends laying on the ground, beaten and bloody.

"Ryou!!" Bakura hollered, dropping next to Ryou and bringing him into his arms, staring down at him in shock. Ryou's snake-hair had reverted to his human disguise, its silver color being plastered down with blood.

"Malik!" Marik hollered in horror as he scooped the unconscious succubus into his arms, checking out each injury that Malik had on his body while shuddered at the thought that he himself had caused all them.

"Puppy!" Kaiba said as he lifted Jonouchi up into his arms. He may not have ammited it, but secretly, he had a crush on the werewolf, and he was horryfied to wake up and see his crush in a bloodied state such as this.

"Ha ha ha! It's worthless! They're all going to _die_! You've beaten them bloody and to death's door _yourselves_!" Mai cackled, her eyes flashing as she stayed possessed. Marik growled and laid Malik gently on the ground.

"You'll pay for this..." he said in a cold voice. Bakura rose up and growled as well, his eyes flashing red with rage. Kaiba cracked his knuckles as he glared in rage, but Yami put his arm in front of his friends.

"Hold on. They're being _possessed_ by someone. We can't go beating them when we know that, no matter what harm they caused us," the mummy said in a serious tone. Bakura nodded and then Yami closed his eyes and inhaled.

As he snapped his eyes open, his body glew with energy and he shuddered with a super power that no one had seen him use. Yami threw his head back and then opened his mouth to awaken the girls and save his friend's lives.

"**_Awaken from your curse, all yee who bear possessment! Awaken from harm and be healed of thy injuries, all yee who bear wounds! Awaken in the name of the sun god Ra!!_**" Yami shouted as a wave of red energy errupted from him.

Instantly, Mai and Miho snapped from their possessment, and the injured friend's injuries were all treated and healed as if they had never been there before. Yami gently landed and stopped glowing, panting heavily.

"Wow. I didn't even remember that I could do that," he said with a wide smile. The gang nodded and raced to their crushes, who were all shifting in their sleep, but were otherwise all right. Yami looked over at Mai and Miho, who were both sleeping. As were the students.

Everyone was okay now...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

"Oh my God! We actually _did_ that!? I am so sorry!!" Miho said as she clapped her hands over her mouth, her purple eyes wide with shock. Yugi waved his hand gently to show Miho that it was okay.

"It's fine. We forgave you, didn't we? It wasn't your fault," the vampire said with a smile. Mai leaned back in her chair and blew a piece of her blonde hair away from her face.

"It's just a shock that we don't remember any of it. I wonder who possessed us," she said in a calm tone. Ryou shrugged and shifted his shoulders a bit, staring at the two new allies to their group.

"Well, whoever did it, as long as you two don't attack us out of your own will, you can be friends with us," Malik said in a serious tone, smiling kindly at the two girls before exiting the classroom for a moment.

Both of the girls smiled happily, but then Mai giggled.

"No promises!" she said before nodding at Miho. Miho giggled lightly and then opened her mouth, closing her eyes and singing in a soft tone that the gang remembered from yesterday.

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the land of darkness_

_Come all yee travlers_

_I'll guide thee tonight_

_Into the heart_

_Of the ocean_

Immediatly, Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, and Marik's eyes went blank, not that the others saw since they were in the hall, and they all latched onto the two girls, saying how they couldn't live without them or even survive without thinking of them.

Suddenly, as this went on, Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Jonouchi stepped back into the room.

Yugi grit his teeth in annoyance as he was surrounded by an aura of absolute jealousy. Ryou folded his arms and grit his teeth in anger as well, followed by Malik, who was tapping his foot. Finally, Jonouchi was shuddering as anger shook his body.

Miho looked over at the four boys and smiled before snapping, releasing the spell she had placed on the four other monsters. Yami glanced around before looking over and seeing a totally pissed off Yugi glaring at him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked in a nervous tone, not understanding why Yugi looked so pissed at him. Yugi shuddered a little bit and lowered his head as he queaked with anger.

"Yami... You... You... You..." Yugi then looked up with angry eyes and raised his blue backpack into the air before smashing it harshly down on Yami's head, making a crack that echoed through the classroom.

"PERVERT!!!"

"Yow! Aibou, what did I do!?"

"You know damn well _what_ you did! If you only invited them so you could flirt, then I have nothing more to say!"

"Aibou! Come on, Aibou! I was under a spell!"

"Yeah, and you _loved_ every minute of it!!" Yugi shouted before storming off down the hallway, his head tilted towards the ceiling in a snobby fashion and his eyes closed to show his anger.

'_Of course I believe him, but I have my pride, so I'll just give him the silent treatment for the day.'_ Yugi thought, knowing that he had felt jealous when he saw Yami hugging Miho and Mai, but his pride wouldn't let him forgive Yami just yet.

"Aibou! Please come back!" Yami shouted as he raced after Yugi, trying to explain the situation to him as he tried to keep up. Yugi sped up.

"No! Begone, perverted tormentor!!"

---Back at the Classroom---

"Ha ha! Poor Pharaoh! Oh, that's some funny shit, eh Ryou?" Bakura asked before glancing over at the silverette gorgon. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the aura of anger and jealousy that surrounded Ryou.

"You are, by all means, a pervert in the worst degree, Bakura!!!" Ryou shouted before picking up his books and pegging them at the silverette demon, who screamed in terror and ducked under the desks.

"Yikes! Ryou, I was under a spell! Knock it off!" he hollered, trying to get Ryou to stop throwing things at him. Although it made him a little happy to know that Ryou was jealous that he had been with a girl.

"Yup. You're under a spell all right. A pervert spell!! Repent, perverted demon!!!" Ryou shouted, pegging more things. Meanwhile, Kaiba and Marik were no better off than the other two were.

"Ouch! Puppy, stop! I was no better off than the others! I was under a spell, I tell ya!"

"Lies!! All lies!! I'll fucking kill you, Dragon Breath!!"

"Malik, stop it! You heard the others! We don't have to go through this!"

"No! Get down here! because once you do... I'm gonna rip your tail off and shove it up your-"

"EEEEK!!! MALIK, HAVE MERCY ON A POOR LITTLE INCUBUS!!!"

"Mercy is for the weak!!"

Miho and Mai watched what they had caused with a smile creeping across their faces. They both looked at each other and high fived one another before leaning back in their chairs.

"Okay. Step one to getting them to realize their feelings for one another: complete," Miho said with a gentle smile. Mai nodded and leaned back against her chair, ignoring the mayhem behind her.

"Yup. Now maybe they'll realize their feelings and admit them. They're made for each other. Besides..." the blonde harpie said before looking over her shoulder at the damage caused and giggled.

"That was so fricken fun..."

-----

Me: Oh dear! Not again!

Lucy: Well, at least they tried!

Me: I think it's sweet that they care so much for one another! And it's funny that they got jealous!

Lucy: Yeah! They really do care!! Fluff is fun to write!

Me: Yup. Here's a preview!

_Yugi: Yami, you better not fall for Mai again!_

_Yami: Don't worry, Aibou! I won't fall for her again!_

_Bakura: As will I, Ryou! Believe me!_

_Ryou: Riiiiiiight, 'Kura._

_Yugi: Ahn! What is that noise!?_

_Next Time: The Banshee's Cry_

_Yugi: Ah! That noise is gonna kill me! Make it stop!!_

Lucy: Review and tell us what you liked!

Both: Please review nicely!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Banshee's Cry

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Here, we'll learn a little of the pasts of Yugi and Ryou.

Me: There's some sad parts to these.

Lucy: Anyway, please read and enjoy it!

Both: Please read and enjoy the fluff!

**_Chapter Seven: The Banshee's Cry_**

_Later at Night..._

"Wow! This is one of the springs that is outside the school? It's beautiful!" Yugi said as he, Malik, Ryou, and Jonouchi stepped on the rocks that lines a small spring that looked like a bath. Steam rose from it, and Yugi stared in awe.

The other four boys; Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba; were off somewhere else, talking and chatting away while the other four were at the spring, since they had insisted upon it.

"Okay! We'd better leap in!" Yugi said with a cheer as he started to remove the jacket that he was wearing. Ryou grasped Yugi's shoulder and spun him around to stare at him.

"Wait, Yugi! Doesn't water kill you?" he asked in a mildly confused voice. Yugi thought for a moment before gasping and nodding. He pulled out a small vile of green liquid from his pocket and poured it into the spring.

"There! That herb nullifies the killing ability in water, so_ now_ I can go in. But it only works in small areas, so that's why it wouldn't work in a pool, you see," the vampire explained. The rest of the gang nodded before they started to remove their clothing.

"Yami had better not spy on me..." Yugi said with a small pout as he slid his shirt off and folded it onto the ground by the spring. Ryou slowly removed his shirt before looking over at Yugi with a small laugh.

"Sounds like you _wish_ he would," he said before throwing off the remainder of his clothing and slipping into the water, which had turned a pale green from the herb Yugi put in. Yugi blushed as he threw off his clothes and went in.

"No! I would never wish that!" he said while blushing harder. Ryou nodded and rolled his eyes with a laugh. Malik threw off his clothes and leaped in next to his friends, laughing and enjoying being around them.

"Cannonball!!!" Jonouchi hollered before leaping into the spring, sending water spraying all around. The four friends laughed and then leaned back, all of them getting their laughs out before going silent.

"So... What's your story? Why are you here in the Academy with us, Yugi-chan?" Malik asked as he looked over at Yugi with a mildly confused look. Yugi leaned his head back and exhaled, making the steam swirl.

"My grandpa and I _used_ to live in a human city, and we were vampires, so no one really cared for us. We harm humans, so we were never wanted around there," the vampire said sadly. The gang was silent and listened.

"We were always hated... and never cared for... And then they came and... killed my parents right before my very eyes. I was only 12 when it happened," Yugi whispered in a calm voice as a memory came flooding into his mind.

---Flashback---

_Yugi was kneeling on the ground sobbing loudly, closing his eyes and sobbing loudly over the torn up bodies of his parents. His mother was torn in half, and his father was reaching for him in frozen death, his eyes bugged out and blood pouring from his mouth._

_"Why, Grandpa? Why!? Who am I supposed to hate for this?" the little 12 year old vampire asked as he shuddered with a small sob. His grandfather, Solomon Mouto, kneeled down and slowly hugged his grandson tightly in his embrace._

_"Don't hate humans, Yugi, Humans are not to blame for this. They might have caused this, but it's to be expected," the older man said softly before looking Yugi in the eyes._

_"Humans fear what they can't explain..."_

---End Flashback---

"That's horrible, Yugi!" Jonouchi said in a serious tone, gritting his teeth in rage that his friend had been treated so horribly in the past. No one deserved something like that. Yugi looked over at Ryou and gave a nod.

"What about you, Ryou? We know that you're here so you won't cause trouble. But what exactly happened to make you so dangerous?" the little vampire asked in a serious tone, closing his eyes for a moment. Ryou sighed deeply and leaned back.

"My father was a human, and my mother was Stheno, elder sister to Medusa. My father, Sir Irenguard, fell in love with my mother and they had me. My father went into hiding, and raised me to be a warrior just like him," the silverette said calmly.

"He later went off to fight the people coming to kill my Mom, and he told me to protect her. He died, and Mom froze his body in stone to keep him with us forever," Ryou said before lowering his head as the memory began.

"More people came to kill us. It was 5 years after that day I turned all those children at my school to stone..."

---Flashback---

_"Kill the gorgons!! Kill the monsters!!"_

_Ryou grit his teeth as he heard the gang of guards heading towards his temple as they did every month. His mother, Stheno, was sitting in the corner, clutching Ryou's little sister in her arms, shuddering in fear. Ryou nodded and put on his father's armor._

_"Ryou, no! It's too dangerous!" Stheno hollered to her son, afraid that he was gonna die just like his father had. Ryou looked over at his mother with a sad look before putting on the helmet to the armor, putting the visor over his eyes, hiding everything but his mouth._

_"I have to. To save you all. I must..." he said before running outside and then facing the hord of guards that were going to kill him and his family._

_"Who are you!?" a guard hollered. Ryou smirked from under the helmet._

_"I am the son of Sir Irenguard. I am Ryou Bakura, and I am here to destroy you!!" the silverette gorgon smirked before snapping open his eyes. With loud screams, the guards immediatly turned to stone, frozen in looks of pure terror. Ryou turned and headed back for the temple._

_As he walked in, his mother raced up and hugged Ryou tightly in her arms, shuddering and sobbing as she rocked him back and forth. Ryou hugged his mother back and looked at her with a calm look, smiling gently to try and cheer her up._

_It was the first time he had ever seen his mother cry._

---End Flashback---

"I'm so sorry for bringing up such painful memories," Yugi said in a sad voice, feeling a stab of guilt in his heart, and the other two gave Ryou looks of pure sympathy. Ryou smiled happily and waved his hand at them.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has a story to tell, don't they? In fact some of us..." the silverette gorgon glared over his shoulder and picked up a large rock before hurling it at the forest, a glare set deep in his brown-green eyes.

"ARE _DEAD_!!!"

The rock smashed into the forest before knowing out a small monkey monster, who fell onto the ground with swirls in his eyes. Yugi stepped over the monkey's body, his lower half covered by the water in the spring.

"It's a monkey. Ry-chan, why'd you hit the monkey!?" the vampire scolded in a slightly angry voice. Ryou looked over at Yugi with a laugh.

"Sorry. I thought it was the others peeping on us while we were bathing," the gorgon said in a defensive voice. Yugi nodded, and then suddenly, the four others came running up to the edge of the spring and then looked at the four others who were bathing.

"What's wrong, Aibou!?" Yami shouted, suddenly going red as he saw Yugi naked in the spring. Yugi stared at the mummy before growling angrilly. The other three in the springs glared as well, and they rose up, all pounding their fists together.

--Later---

"Ow ow ow! Why'd Aibou have to hit so hard!?" Yami groaned as he rubbed his sore body, helping Kaiba get bandaged up from the injuries that Jonouchi had given him. Bakura tugged bandages on Marik, who was laughing happily.

"Well, at least we got to see them naked, right?" he said with a small laugh before a fairly large rock came sailing from the woods and nailed him in the back of the head, making a loud echo come from the crack it made.

"Ouch!!"

"Idiot!!" Malik shouted from the spring area.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

Yugi leaned back and stared up at the stars, sighing deeply. The rest of the gang was watching the dark sky as well, the fire that they had built crackling and lighting up the small area where they sat. Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled.

'_He looks so innocent like this. But inside him... there's another mind. Another Yugi who is far more dangerous than the other_,' Yami thought with a small shudder as he remembered the cold look in Vampir Yugi's eyes after the incident in the pool.

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"What was that!?" Jonouchi hollered as he lept to his feet, glancing around in a confused fashion as a loud scream echoed through the forest. The gang leaped up and immediatly raced towards the area where they had heard the scream come from.

After a little while, the gang gasped as they saw a large monster that looked like a giant pink blob with spikes running down its back and fangs jutting from its pink lips. Yugi gasped and then looked around in terror as he spotted someone sitting before the monster.

It was a young girl who looked like she was in Yugi's class. She was! Her name was Mana, and she was shuddering in terror, her blue eyes wide with fear, her brown hair messed up from struggling that she had been doing fighting the monster. Mana closed her eyes and screamed again.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!!!!!" she hollered in an echoed voice. Yugi and the gang covered their ears as the scream echoed in the backs of their minds, feeling like a thousand needles scrapping in their skulls.

"T-this girl... She's a banshee!" Marik whispered in pain as he covered his ears to force out the ear-piercing scream. Mana screamed harder as the monster leaped for her. Yugi dove forward and grabbed the monster's claw, bending it back slightly. He lifted his head and revealed lavender eyes.

Vampir's eyes.

"Okay, you overgrown piece of detatched flesh! Let's party!!" Yugi shouted with a small cackle before flipping the monster over his shoulder and slamming him on the rock-solid ground, cackling insanely as he did so.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

The monster roared in anger before running at Yugi and swinging his arms at him, trying to hack the vampire in two. Yugi kicked the ground and leaped into the air before looking over at Ryou, his eyes flashing with power.

"Gorgon, turn that thing to stone!" he shouted, pointing at the monster. Ryou nodded and looked at the creature, his hair whipping around until it became long silver snakes that hissed and whipped around toward the monster.

"Go, Gorgon! Turn that bastard to stone and end it!" Yugi shouted as the monster swung its claws at him, hooking Yugi in the stomach and tearing it open slightly. Yugi coughed up a stream of blood before collapsing to the ground, hacking up blood.

"Yugi!" Yami hollered in horror as he aibou collapsed to the ground, bleeding horribly. Ryou gasped and then glared at the monster before his eyes started glowing so he could turn the giant pink monster to stone. The monster roared at Ryou and swung its claws at him, hooking him in the throat.

"ACK!" Ryou gagged as blood came from his lips and he collapsed to the ground, gripping his wounded throat and spitting blood all over the cold stones that he was laying on. Bakura's eyes went wide with horror as the silverette gorgon coughed up blood and gripped his torn throat.

"Ryou!!" Bakura hollered in terror. Malik growled and leaped at the monster, only to have his wing nearly hacked off and get slashed in the stomach. Malik coughed up blood and groaned as he was slammed to the ground as Marik gasped in terror.

"This is for my friends, ya rat bastard!!" Jonouchi hollered, transforming his arms into paws before leaping at the monster to attack it to get revenge for his friends. The monster roared and kicked Jonouchi hard, slashing his shoulder open.

"Aggh!!" Jonouchi screamed before collapsing to the ground. Mana screamed in terror, her scream echoing as she did so. Yami's eyes widened as he saw Yugi laying on the ground, his skin a pale blue and his chest barely rising. Ryou shuddered as his life started fading, Malik choked out blood, and Jonouchi groaned in his state of unconsciousness.

"That's it, you bloody monster. You just fucked with the wrong monsters," Yami growled as his eyes glew red, and he was dressed in the bandages that he wore as a Pharaoh, not to mention that he was decked out in gold and red. Bakura transformed into his demon self, Marik's wings appeared, as did Kaiba's.

"Take this!!!" Kaiba hollered before blasting a beam of blue fire at the monster, causing it to scream out in pain. Bakura raised his hands up and blasted a large amount of purple energy at the creature while Marik slashed its arm off. Yami closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide.

"**_In the name of the sun dragon Ra, I command you! Lend me your power and kill this beast who dares defy you!!!_**" Yami shouted before he glowed a bright red and then blasted a flaming beam of swirling energies that slammed into the monster.

With a roar of total pain, the creature vanished into a pile of ashes, as if he never existed.

Mana smiled as the monster died, but she looked over as the four monsters walked over to the four other monsters and dropped to their knees next to them. Yami drew Yugi into his arms, staring down at him in horror. Yugi was already at death's door, his face portayed it.

Bakura stared down at Ryou, who had reverted back to his human form from blood loss, and he was paler than usual, surrounded by a puddle of crimson, warm blood. His throat was torn open, dripping blood around his body.

Marik stared in horror as he picked up Malik, counting all the injuries that he had on his body, noticing how much paler he was than he should have been. Kaiba gently held Jonouchi up, staring at him as horror racked his body.

Yami bit his lip as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and clutched his aibou close to his body before throwing his head back and opening his mouth up, his body glowing bright red with energy.

"**_I command all yee spirits who are at Set's door, come back to us!! I pray yee, holy Isis, save the lives of these souls!! I beg of you!!!_**" Yami sobbed as he was surrounded by a pure red light. Immediatly, the four wounded monsters glew bright red, their wounds healing.

"Unn.... Y-Yami..." Yugi whispered as his eyes slowly opened, and he smiled at the mummy. Yami gasped and drew Yugi closer.

"Thank goodness, Aibou..." he whispered. Ryou slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Bakura, who hugged Ryou tightly, thanking Ra that he was all right. Malik hugged Marik as he was awoken, and Jonouchi was pulled into an embrace by Kaiba, who was thanking Ra that the werewolf was alive.

Meanwhile, Mana smiled sweetly at the cute scenes before her.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day at the Academy..._

"I wanna thank you guys for saving me from that monster," Mana said with a wide smile. The gang nodded with smiles, each of them blushing because of the near confessions that they had almost said the previous night. Mana turned with a smile on her lips.

"If you need anything, just ask me. Bye bye," she said before skipping off to the girl's bathroom. She raced in and smiled at Mai and Miho, who were sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink with wide smiles on their lips.

"Did it work?" Mai asked. Mana nodded and shook her hand.

"Sorta. They almost confessed," she said. Mai snapped and grit her teetg before leaning her head back and smiling.

"Oh well. Phase two to get them to confess their feelings is complete. Now we move to phase three," the blonde harpie smiled before looking over at Miho, who smiled and nodded at her friend before she rose to her feet and looked out the bathroom window.

This was a fun assignment.

-----

Me: Yay! They were so close to admitting their feelings!

Lucy: They will in the next few chapters!

Me: That's good!

Lucy: Indeed it is!

Me: Here's the preview for the next chapter to come!

_Yugi: I'm glad that we saved Mana-chan from being food for that monster._

_Yami: Yeah, we were lucky to have hurt her._

_Bakura: But we might have almost revealed our feelings._

_Ryou: What was that 'Kura?_

_Bakura: N-nothing!_

_Yugi: Hey! Who the fuck are you and why are you attacking us! Oh my Ra! Giant bugs! Eww!!_

_Next Time: Insect Infestation_

_Yugi: This is so gross! I-I-I'M TOTALLY SCARED OF BUGS!!!! YAMI, SAVE ME!!!!!!_

Lucy: Please tell us what you liked about this chapter and we'll continue very very soon!

Both: Please review nicely!


	8. Chapter Eight: Insect Infestation

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Here's our next chapter! Yugi VS a bunch of bugs!

Lucy: Weevil!! I call him that because it's discriminating to him, since he's my least favorite character.

Me: Please enjoy this fluffy chapter!

Lucy: Yes! Please read on!

Both: Enjoy it!

**_Chapter Eight: Insect Infestation_**

"Hey guys! Have you seen Malik anywhere?" Marik asked as he came trotting into the classroom and up to his friends. Yami glanced over his shoulder at the incubus and shrugged, his face showing that he didn't know where the succubus was at.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since last period. Come to think of it, Ryou hasn't shown up either," the mummy said while tapping his chin in thought. Bakura looked around, as if trying to locate Ryou, and Jonouchi sniffed the air to see if they were nearby.

Meanwhile, Yugi was thinking of his feelings for Yami.

'_I know what I'm feeling is real. But... But what if I... No! I can't tell! Yami doesn't think of me in that way! He... doesn't..._' the small vampire thought with a sad look. Suddenly, he felt a strange stinging in the back of his mind and he heard a scoff.

/_God, damn it, Yugi! How fucking dense are you?! Of course he likes you! Why else would he kiss you!?_/ Vampir hollered in the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi gsped and his fingers flew to his lips, and he gave a weak shudder as his lips felt warm.

'_Y-Yami kissed me!? When!? When did that happen?! Why don't I remember it?_' Yugi thought with a shocked look on his face. Yami looked over at Yugi and blushed when he saw Yugi staring at him with an equally as bright blush. Yugi smiled nervously before inhaling and trying to speak.

"Yami... Yami, I... Yami... Yami, I lo-"

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi gasped and then glanced over in the direction of the forests outside, his eyes widening when he recognized that the screams came from Ryou and Malik. The small vampire leaped to his feet and raced for the door, followed by the gang.

"Ryou-chan!! Malik-chan!! Hang in there! We're coming!!" Yugi hollered in concern as he went running into the forests with the gang following at his heels, trying to get to his friends and rescue them from whatever was hurting them.

"Hang in there, guys!!"

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Outside in the Forest..._

"Ryou! Malik! Where are you guys!?" Jonouchi hollered as he went racing around the area where he heard the screams come from, holding Kaiba's hand so they wouldn't get sepperated from one another.

"Ryou! Ryou, answer me!" Bakura hollered as he glanced around for the gorgon.

"Malik! Malik, where are you!?" Marik hollered as he looked around, his eyes filled with concern for the egyptian succubus that he cared for so deeply. Yami glanced around with Yugi by his side, and Yugi suddenly gasped.

"Ryou-chan! Malik-chan!!" he hollered as he spotted his two friends tangled in a large web, both of them flailing and screaming to escape. Both of them had transformed, so Malik's wings were tangled as his tail swished to try and break free. Ryou's snakes tried to bite the web away, but it failed to work.

"Ungh! Agh! W-what is this!?" Malik hollered as he kicked his legs to try and break free. Ryou struggled and winced as the webs cut his arms up a bit, but he couldn't break free from them no matter how hard he struggled against them.

"Ha ha ha! Nice to meet you all. My name is Weevil, and I'm here to devour the eight of you!" a boy with green-blue hair and badly tapped up glasses said as he landed onto of the webs, sneering down at his prey, fluttering his bug wings behind him.

Yugi shuddered as he saw the bug wings, and slowly, little bugs came crawling from everywhere, slowly snaking around the gang's legs. Yugi gulped, his purple eyes going wide as he shuddered and whimpered in terror. The bugs crawled up his legs and he felt tears forming in his eyes.

'_I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm so scared! Yami, save me!!_' Yugi thought before crying out as a sudden blast of web laced around his waist and jerked him forward, making the little vampire grunt in pain as he hit the web along with his two captured friends.

"Yugi, no!" Yami hollered in absolute horror as his precious little aibou was kidnapped and slammed against the web, becoming a victim just like the other two monsters tied in the web had become. Yugi gasped and his eyes went wide as bugs snaked over his body.

"No!!! HELP ME SOMEONE!!!" Yugi hollered as tears of fear cascaded down his cheeks.

/_Yugi! Let me handle this! You aren't strong enough to fight this guy, so you can't do this! Let me kill him for you!_/ Vampir hollered in the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the bugs and his lips shuddered with sobs.

"No! I am sick of being called weak. I'm sick of you killing people. I'm sick and tired of having to rely on your strength to fight my battles..." Yugi said as he lowered his head while his shoulders shuddering. Vampir was silent, and he listened.

"I will never get any stronger at this rate. I will never be considered a strong opponent if I can't fight my own battles. I will never do it. I can fight on my own, Vampir!!!" Yugi shouted as he snapped his arm free from the web, using his vampire strength.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me!!!!" he shouted as the webs around his arms broke and he was dropped to the ground. Vampir remained silent in the back of Yugi's mind before he shut up fully, allowing his other self to try and fight for once. Yugi spun and looked at his captured friends.

"Guys! Break the webs at the center! That's its weak spot!!" Yugi hollered up to his friends. Ryou nodded and kicked the webs hard before they snapped and he leaped to the ground with absolute grace. Malik snapped his wings and spun around before landing gracefully.

"Ha! How was that!?" the egyptian succubus laughed with glee. Weevil narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Oh, no you don't!!!" he screamed before shooting tons of bugs at the little vampire. Yami gasped as he saw Yugi's shoulders tense and his eyes widened and filled with instant tears of terror. Yugi closed his eyes with fear.

/_Yugi! Let me do this, already!!_/ Vampir shouted, getting fed up with his other self. Yugi shook his head.

"No... I don't... I don't need..." Yugi whispered before snapping his eyes open and then hurling his leg at the bugs that came flying near him and his friends, his eyes blazing with determination and absolute terror, but he chose to ignore it.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME!!!" he shouted as his leg sent the bugs back at Weevil, who screamed in terror as he was knocked out by his own pets. Yami and the gang stared in shock and amazement as Yugi, not Vampir, sent the bugs back.

Yugi had done it all by himself...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi..." Yami whispered as he stepped up to his aibou and patted him on the shoulder, gaining Yugi's full attention as he smiled down at him. Yugi smiled back and blushed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, looking around. Trying to look anywhere but at Yami.

"I'm so proud of you, Aibou. You were able to fight by yourself without Vampir having to take over and do it," the star-haired mummy said in a proud voice as he smiled kindly. Yugi blushed and then nodded carefully.

"T-thank you, Yami. I'm happy that you're proud of me..." the little vampire smiled before looking at his friends and smiling. He heard a click in the back of his mind and then he heard someone surpress laughter.

/_Go on, Yugi! Kiss your little hero on the lips and let him know how you feel!! C'mon! I'm waiting for action and I ain't gettin' any!!_/ Vampir shouted. Yugi blushed before slamming his hands roughly on his forehead and shaking his head quickly.

"S-shut up, Vampir!!" he shouted before laughing nervously when he saw that everyone was looking at him in concern. Yugi blushed and looked away, trying to avoid the confused looks that he was getting from his friends and his crush.

'_I'll kick his ass for that later...._' the vampire thought before following his friends back towards the academy, locking hands with Yami and never wanting to let go of him again.

-----

Me: Aw! They are soooo close to confessing!!

Lucy: They will in the next chapter, so no worries!!

Me: They'd better!!

Lucy: They will, so calm down!

Me: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Wow! I think I'm getting better at fighting without Vampir!_

_Yami: Yes, you are getting stronger._

_Bakura: Hey guys. I heard that our parents are coming up tonight!_

_Ryou: What!? Our parents?_

_Yugi: Eh? Our parents are coming up to see how we're doing?! Oh, this is so not good!!_

_Next Time: Parent's Night_

_Yugi: Uh-oh! Hey, Grandpa! Stop harrassing Yami's father! Oh, this is sooooo not good!_

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think!

Both: Please review kindly!


	9. Chapter Nine: Parent's Night

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter!! Next chapter!!

Lucy: We get to meet the parents of our little heroes!!

Me: Oh, this oughta be good!

Lucy: I certainly hope so!

Both: Please enjoy!!

**_Chapter Nine: Parent's Night_**

"WHAAAAAT!?!?"

The sudden scream from Kaiba, God forbid that he ever screamed, caused everyone in the classroom to whirl around and stare at him. The dragon was plastered against the wall, his eyes bugging out larger than they ever had before. He was shuddering in terror.

"I-is there something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?" the teacher asked, flicking her cat tail a bit. Kaiba nodded quickly.

"Yes, there's a problem! What kind of school are you running here!? Our parents are coming up to visit us!? Are you guys fucking psychos or something!? They'll kill each other!!" the brunette dragon hollered, raising his fist into the air. The teacher sighed.

"Please sit down, Mr. Kaiba. They aren't coming until later tonight, and we're well aware of the enemy species, so they'll stay in seperate rooms," she said with a smile. Kaiba was then dragged back to his seat by Jonouchi. The teacher clapped happily.

"Okay, students! Let's decorate for when our parents come!" she said while the rest of the class cheered. Yugi looked over at the remainder of his friends, who were all talking to one another about their parents. Yugi smiled.

---Later---

"Soooo.... Ryou, what are your parents like?" Bakura asked as he helped Yami put up a poster. Ryou stretched up and placed a streamer on the ceiling, with Yugi's help. The gorgon strained as he tried to answer while doing what he was doing.

"W-well... My mother is a psycho when she wants to be, and my sister isn't any better. But they'll be good, I promise..." Ryou said before collapsing off the ladder and landing on the ground with a pained grunt. He sat up and laughed nervously while the gang sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Yami, what's your dad like?" the silverette gorgon asked. Yami tapped his chin as he tried to remember.

"He's kinda crazy. Always saying that I need more than one lover, but I don't think that I do. But my father takes his job waaaaay to seriously," the star-haired mummy said before putting up another poster. Marik sighed.

"My mother and father are always trying to make Malik and I get married at the very moment! Geez, not until we're old enough," the incubus said with a huff. Malik sighed and looked over at his lover with a nod.

"I know! It's like they don't understand our needs or even care about them!" the egyptian succubus huffed. Jonouchi slowly lowered his head and looked away.

"I don't think either of my parents are coming. They both_ hate_ each other, so why would they show up to see one another?" the werewolf asked in a sad voice. Yugi stared sadly at his friend before stepping up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that they'll put aside their feud and come see you!" the vampire smiled at his friend. Jonouchi smiled back and then nodded.

"So, Yuge. What are your parents like, eh?" the werewolf asked. Yugi smiled sadly before wiping it off.

"My grandpa is my only family, and he's very kind! A little crazy at times, but kind none the less," he said with a happy smile. Jonouchi, who felt slightly guilty for bringing up that Yugi had no parents, smiled at his friend to make him happy.

"That's good! I hope that nothing bad happens while they're here!" Bakura said as he placed another banner up on the wall that read 'Welcome Parents'. The gang smiled and then looked at the work that they had done.

And silently prepared for their parents to arrive.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

Outside the Academy, a large river of moving shapes moved towards the large building. Most of them were couples, but there were some singles stuck in the gang. The parents of the students at the Academy. The truely feared monsters.

The Monsters of the human realm.

A tall man with star-shaped black hair and piercing red eyes came walking down the pathway, his head held high with authority. He was dressed from neck-to-toe in bandages and some gold bracelets and arm bands. He wore a large circlet with the Eye of Horus in the center.

This man was Akmenra, Yami's father.

An older man slowly walked up to Akmenra and smiled at him, revealing fangs. "May I stick with you, sir? I'm fairly new here and am slightly worried that I might get killed by all these other monsters around here," the older man said with a smile. The mummy looked over and smiled kindly.

"Of course you can, Sir. I'm glad to help in any way that I can. Who are you?" he asked in a soft tone.

"My name is Solomon Mouto. Nice to meet you, Pharaoh," the older man said with a wide grin. Akmenra smiled kindly and then slung an arm over Solomon's shoulders, smiling kindly down at his new friend. Meanwhile, behind them, another group of friends were talking.

A fairly young woman with long silver hair and piercing green eyes walked slowly behind everyone, holding a small 7 year old girl who looked a lot like the first woman to her chest. The little girl was staring at the school with happiness in her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Mama, is this where Big Brother Ryou is?" she asked in a cute voice. The silverette woman, Stheno, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, darling. He's here in this school. Doing okay, I hope. He _told_ me that he met some friends here, and he couldn't be happier. I'm so proud of Ryou," she said in a happy voice, proud that her son had made a small group of accepting friends.

"Did you say Ryou? My son mentioned a gorgon by that name over the phone," a man with long silver hair said as he walked up, his purple eyes filled with joy. Stheno looked back and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The man bowed kindly.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ma'am. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Abarkai Touzoku, Bakura Touzoku's father. Nice to meet you, Miss Stheno," the demon smiled in a creepy fashion, that was abnormally kind for his race. Stheno smiled back just as creepily.

"Nice to meet you, as well. My son tells me very good things about your son. He says they're the best of friends," the silverette gorgon said before heading for the school with her brand new friend, happy to have met someone she could care for as a friend in this place.

As the parents entered the school, they smiled at their children, happy to be able to see them again before they had to leave again. For as everyone in this school knew, once the parents left, they couldn't come back for another year.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Party..._

"Yugi!" Solomon hollered with a smile to his grandson once he saw him inside the room. Yugi gasped and looked over his shoulder at his grandpa, a smile etching its way across his lips, his small fangs shining in the light.

"Grandpa!!" he shouted before hugging his grandpa tightly, smiling and laughing. Solomon smiled and hugged Yugi tightly, looking into his grandson's eyes with a smile set deep on his lips that revealed his small fangs.

"Yugi, how are you? I was so worried about you," the silver-haired vampire said with a chuckle. Yugi smiled and hugged his grandpa, smiling at him kindly. Solomon looked over at Yami and smirked before whispering in Yugi's ear.

"Quite the catch, eh, Yugi?" he asked with a warm smile. Yugi blushed and pushed away from his grandpa, his face turned beet red with embarrassment. Yami, who seemed to hear the comment, blushed as well. he was about to speak when a sudden voice caught his attention.

"YAMI!" a happy shout, followed by a warm chuckle, called before a pair of arms wrapped around Yami's neck and yanked him back. Yami gagged as his dad pulled him into a crushing hug, laughing and swirling his son around.

"How's my little boy doing?!" Akmenra shouted with a smile. Yami choked before going limp in his dad's arms, laughing kindly.

"I'm f-fine, Dad," he said as his father let him go and patted him on the head warmly. Yami smiled and then noticed that his father was eyeballing Yugi, staring at him with interest set deep into his eyes. Yami tilted his head in confusion before his dad smiled.

"He's a good boyfriend for you, isn't he, Yami?" Akmenra asked with a smile. Yami blushed violently before backing up.

"H-he isn't my boyfriend!" he said in a hushed whisper. Akmenra smiled and pulled Yami into a death hug again, laughing kindly at his son before patting him on the shoulder and then turning him towards Yugi with a warm chuckle.

"Well, he should be. He's quite the catch, eh, son?" the older Pharaoh said before patting Yami on the shoulder and then he trotted off in search of his friends, who were also here visiting their children.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs. He was upset because no one in his family had come to visit him, and he didn't want to have to see the other families being happy while he was miserable.

"Katsuya?"

Jonouchi gasped at his name and he glanced up, looking over to see who had called for him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a fairly young girl with long, almost deep brown hair and bright green eyes smiling at him.

"Shizuka!" he smiled at his sister before running at her and hugging her tightly. Shizuka hugged her brother tightly and smiled kindly, happy to see her brother again. Jonouchi almost broke down in tears, happy that some one cared enough to come and visit him.

---Off With Ryou---

Ryou stood by the back of the party, his eyes closed tightly. He was enjoying hearing everyone's shouts of happiness as they say their families, but he was sort of upset that he hadn't seen his mother yet. Maybe she wasn't able to come after all.

"LOCATED! Big brother has been located!!" a little, chirping voice hollered suddenly. Ryou gasped and looked around, smiling when he saw a young, 7 year old girl with silver hair and bright green eyes come charging at him. Ryou scooped the girl up and smiled.

"Amane! What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile. Amane smiled and hugged her brother back tightly.

"Momma and I came to visit you! Momma said that she wanted to see who you turned to stone! But she also proud that you make friends at this place too!" the little gorgon smiled before leaping down and taking Ryou's hand in her own.

"Let's go find Momma!" she said before dragging Ryou into the crowd. He soon found his mother sitting near Abarkai and Bakura, who seemed to be smiling happily as he stood near his father. Amane flung Ryou at the group.

"Presenting: Big Brother Ryou!!" the little silverette chirped happily, causing Ryou to blush. bakura looked over and waved at Ryou with a smirk, and Stheno looked over, her eyes lighting up as she lunged and embraced her son tightly.

"RYOU! I was so afraid that I wouldn't find you!! I was so worried!!" Stheno sobbed, hugging her son as tight as she could. Ryou gagged and pried his mother off of him before smiling down at her.

"I missed you, too, Mom. And, who's this, Bakura?" Ryou asked, pointing to Abarkai. Abarkai bowed and smiled at Ryou.

"I am Abarkai Touzoku, and I am Bakura's father. I'm very pleased to meet you, Ryou. Bakura has told me so many things about you in the letters that he sent me," the taller silverette said with a warm and inviting smile. Ryou nodded and bowed.

"P-pleased to meet you, sir!" he said in a stammering voice, not fully sure how to introduce himself to a noble demon like Abarkai was. Bakura rolled his eyes and lifted Ryou up, smiling at him in a calm fashion, which was abnormal for him.

"Don't bow. You're among friends and family, so please just act like yourself, okay, Ry?" the silverette demon asked. Ryou gave a nod and smiled before scooping up Amane and swinging her around, a smile covering his lips as Amane cheered with happiness.

---Meanwhile With Malik and Marik---

"Sigh. And off they go again," Malik said as he leaned against Marik's shoulder and dug his hands into a bowl of popcorn that he had somehow obtained. Marik nodded as he watched his and Malik's parents argue like they always did whenever they saw each other.

"They need to get married as soon as possible!" Malik's mother, Adona, shouted in an angry voice. Meanwhile, Maria, Marik's mother, was scoffing and threw her head to the side, flapping her wings in disgust.

"No way! They will be married after school!" she shouted back, both the succubus' shouting and glaring at one another. Malik sighed and looked over at his lover before rolling his eyes and then rising to his feet with Marik by his side.

"Wanna go behind the gym platform and make out?" he asked. Marik smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said before taking Marik and leading him to the gym platform, a smirk on his face.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

"MOTHER!!!" Ryou shouted in anfer as he chased after his mother and sister, his eyes flashing bright with anger, his hair having turned into hissing snakes that cascaded to his knees, hissing and snapping after Stheno. Stheno was chuckling, and she looked down at Amane.

"Hurry, or he'll catch us!" she said before speeding up. Ryou raised his fist and shook it at his mother.

"Mom! You don't go threatening to turn students to stone!! It's rude and immoral!" the silverette gorgon hollered as he rugby tackled his mother to the ground. Meanwhile, Bakura was watching with interest as he saw the gorgon he was curshing on tackle his mom to the ground.

"Give up!" Ryou said. His mother cackled.

"Never!" she shouted before throwing Ryou off of her and then running into the crowd. Ryou growled and raced after his mother. Bakura sighed and looked over at his father, who was laughing and enjoying the show he was seeing.

"Some people will never be civilized, huh?" he said with a smirk. Suddenly, the two demons' eyes widened and they looked over at the food table, their eyes going wide as they saw plates of meat on the table. Bakura snapped.

"GET THE FOOD, DAD!!!" he shouted before making his wings appearing and diving at the food. Abarkai followed and toppled the table, gathering the meat in his arms before he and Bakura flew to the rafters and cackled, hording it all.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he watched this, and he wrapped his arm around Mokuba's shoulders, leading him over to Shizuka and Jonouchi, who were watching Ryou wrestle with his mom and his sister. Yugi and his grandpa were watching Malik and Marik's moms argue.

"The fight any good?" Kaiba asked as he stood next to Jonouchi. Jonouchi smirked and nodded.

"You bet. I never knew Ryou could do half of the stuff he's managing to pull. I mean, look at this. Twists, and he even managed to do a split and get back up with no problem!" the werewolf mused, his eyes wide with amazement at his gorgon friend.

"HA! PINNED YA!" Ryou shouted.

"NOT FOR LONG, RY!!" Stheno hollered back, flipping Ryou over onto his stomach.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I SURRENDER, MOM! I GIVE!!" the silverette gorgon hollered as his mom laughed with victory and then helped her son up to his feet, hugging him tightly and smiling, helping him and Amane dust off.

"Sorry about that. But at least we had fun, right?" she asked before going over and helping to pry Malik and Marik's parents apart. Yugi smiled over at his grandfather and then raced over to Yami, who was still being death hugged by his dad.

"Need help, Yami?" Yugi whispered with a smile. Yami nodded quickly, and then Yugi looked up at Akmenra, smiling brightly.

"Mr. Sennen? Could you please tell me a bit more about Egypt?" the vampire asked with a smile. Akmenra smiled and released Yami before going on a rant about Egypt. Yami flashed Yugi a look af gratitude as he escaped from his dad, going to try and get Bakura and the several pounds of meat from the rafters. Yugi smiled.

Tonight had been a fun night...

_Later that Night..._

"Awwww! Grandpa, do you have to go now?!" Yugi asked as he clung to his grandfather, sobbing that his grandfather had to leave. Solomon nodded saly and hugged Yugi tightly, smiling at him kindly and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I must leave. But I'll keep in touch every week, and I'll see you again in a year, so please be strong and do well, okay?" the grandfather vampire asked. Yugi nodded and hugged his grandfather back. Solomon smiled as he turned and left with the others.

"Farewell, Dad," Yami said as he hugged his dad tightly around the waist. Akmenra hugged Yami back and then looked down at his son with a smile.

"Better not let someone else capture the heart of that Yugi, I'll let you know. He's quite the catch," the former Pharaoh said before he slowly turned and started to leave with the other leaving parents. Yami waved after his father.

"Bye bye, Ryou. I'll check up on you every once in a while, okay? Please try and be good, okay?" Stheno asked as she and Amane hugged Ryou. Ryou nodded and slowly waved after his family as they departed, sad that they had to leave, but happy that he got to see them.

"Take care, Baku. I'm gonna be checking up on your relationship status, so go get 'em, okay?" Abarkai said while motioning his head towards Ryou. Bakura rolled his eyes and blushed slightly before pushing his dad towards the exit, while his father laughed.

"Good bye, father!" he said before waving as his father left. Shizuka hugged Jonouchi before she left, and Kaiba gave Mokuba a tight hug before making sure that he was safely set out of the door without being trampeled before he left.

"Bye bye, Mom!!" both Malik and Marik hollered after their mothers, who waved back and then went back to arguing as they vanished from sight. Once all of the family members and parents were gone, Yugi sighed and slowly went towards the balcony.

Yami saw this and followed after him while the gang chatted away about the night's events.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi stepped onto the balcony and sighed deeply, his eyes filled with sorrow. He couldn't tell yami how he felt. Yami would reject him if he knew, Yugi just had that horrible feeling in his gut that Yami would hate him if he found out.

"I can't deal with that!" Yugi whispered out loud, holding back tears.

"Can't handle what?" a sudden voice suddenly asked. Yugi gasped and looked over to see Yami standing behind him, looking at him in concern. Yugi blushed and then lowered his head, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't...

/_Do it! If you don't, then I will!!_/ Vampir shouted in the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi blushed and then sighed.

"Yami, can I tell you something?" the star-haired vampire asked softly. Yami stared at Yugi and stepped up behind him, slowly placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder, looking into his dull amethyst eyes with a serious look in his crimson ones.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi lowered his head and then mumbled something, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Yami tilted his head in confusion. "What's was that, Yugi? I didn't catch it," Yami said. Yugi slowly lifted his head up.

"I... s-said..." Yugi shuddered, thinking on if he wanted to go through with it. After hearing Vampir shout at him in the back of his mind, he finally came to his conclusion on what he was going to say, no matter what happened to him afterwards. He was going to say it.

"Yami... I love you..."

-----

Me: He confessed!! He freakin' confessed!!

Lucy: Finally!!

Me: I wonder how Yami will react to it!

Lucy: We'll have to see!!

Me: Here's the preview!!

_Yugi: Oh no! I told Yami! He's gonna hate me now!_

_Yami: A-Aibou loves me...?_

_Bakura: Ryou, I have to tell you something._

_Ryou: Eh? What is it?_

_Yugi: I'm so sorry, Yami. I won't make you angry ever again!_

_Next Time: Snakes and Lizards_

_Yugi: I'm going back to the city! Farewell, everyone! W-wait.. Who are you!? N-no!! Leave me alone!!!_

Lucy: Oh, we better continue typing as soon as possible!!

Both: Yeah! Please review!!


	10. Chapter Ten: Snakes and Lizards

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Yami's reaction to what Yugi said!

Me: And we meet two major villains in here!

Lucy: Okay! Please enjoy!

Both: We hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**_Chapter Ten: Snakes and Lizards_**

"Yami... I love you..."

Yami stared in shock as Yugi told him the three words that he had always hoped Yugi would say to him. His crimson eyes were wide with shock, not believing that Yugi had actually said it to him. Yami blinked, wondering if it was all a dream.

Yugi shuddered as tears threatened to fall. Yami hadn't responded in a long time, so maybe he didn't feel the same way back. The little vampire slowly lowered his head, tears threatening to fall any moment.

"I'm so sorry...." Yugi whispered before turning on his heel and running towards the inside of the school. Yami gasped as he saw tears streaming down Yugi's cheeks, knowing that for some reason, Yugi was obviously crying.

"Yugi!" the mummy called, running after the star-haired vampire. Yugi, afraid that Yami was going to be angry with him, sped up and raced right past Ryou and Malik, who were trying to get Bakura and Marik down from the rafters.

"Eh? Yugi?" Ryou called as Yugi went zooming by. Yugi didn't respond and just kept running. Yami came sailing by just as fast, calling after Yugi, telling him to please come back. This caught the gang's attention. Bakura and Marik leaped down from the rafters.

"What's going on?" Marik hollered after the two running boys, not getting a response. Instantly, he nodded to the rest of the gang, who nodded back and then they all went running after Yugi and Yami, each of them transforming in case they needed their powers for some reason.

Yugi raced as fast as he could, not wanting anyone to see him as he cried. Yami and the rest of the gang chased after Yugi, trailing behind him. The little vampire leaped from the doorway, trotting off into the forest as fast as he could.

"YUGI! COME BACK!!" Yami hollered in a desperate attempt to get the little vampire to come back, but the words didn't seem to catch Yugi's ears. He still sped off, crying his heart out as he vanished deep into the forests of the night. Yami looked over at the small gang.

"We have gotta go after him!" he said in a determined voice before racing after Yugi with the gang following right at his heels.

---Off in the City with Yugi---

Yugi trotted fast, his head still lowered as he entered a fairly large, medieval type city. The roads were made of cobblestone, and the houses looked like huts and homes that would be in an ancient medieval village.

"My home... God, I never wanted to come back, but... It's all I have now..." Yugi whispered as a pain stabbed through his heart. He could sense Vampir inside him, trying to break out, but Yugi refused to allow him out. Vampir wouldn't take control of him again.

/_Yugi!! Let me out!! I'm gonna kick his ass for making you cry!!!_/ Vampir hollered angrilly in the back of Yugi's mind. The little vampire shook his head violently, more tears falling as he covered his eyes and allowed his tears to spill into them.

"I can't... I won't! I love Yami too much to let you hurt him! It's not his fault if he doesn't love me back..." Yugi whispered as he cried harder. Suddenly, Yugi heard a small, yet evil type of laughter come from behind him.

"Poor little thing. You're crying, aren't you? But don't be upset. You'll soon be in a world with no pain. And that world is death," a voice said with a cackle. Yugi shuddered and slowly looked over his shoulder, giving a whimper as he saw who was behind him.

It was a tall man with long silver hair that fell into his eyes, their brown color flashing with anger and evilness. The man was clothed in all red, and one of his eyes was covered by a golden metal, looking like the eye of Horus.

"Time to die, little vampire," the silverette man said before reaching toward Yugi, a lizard's tongue snaking from his lips, and a hiss escaping his mouth. Yugi gasped as he felt Vampir try and come out, but he didn't allow it. Finally, Yugi covered his eyes and opened his lips.

"SAVE ME!!!!!"

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you!?" Yami hollered in concern as he raced into the forest, searching through bushes and scanning around with his eyes. Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba used their wings to look up in trees, in case Yugi had climbed one, calling for him to come out.

"Yugi? Yuge, where are you?" Jonouchi called, using his sense of smell to try and find the little vampire. Ryou scanned around, the snakes that formed his hair lifting up and sniffing the air as well, trying to find their master's friend.

"Yugi? If you can hear my voice then please answer me!" Ryou called, the snakes hissing for their friend to come out. The gang got no response, so they continued to search for the vampire that they had become friends with.

"SAVE ME!!!"

Yami's eyes snapped open wide as he heard Yugi cry out in terror from somewhere in the distance. The rest of the gang glanced up in terror as they heard Yugi's scared cries. Ryou looked up at the moon and gasped as he heard a cackle.

Floating down from the sky and then landing upon the ground was a tall man with long green-blue hair and two-toned eyes. He smirked evilly and then looked around the boy's faces, his eyes flashing brightly with anger and power.

"Hello, young ones. My name is Dartz. I'm a snake monster, and I'm afraid that you're too late," Dartz said with a small hiss, his eyes turning snake-like before turning back to normal and flashing once again. Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"What!?" he shouted in fear. Dartz smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid that you're too late to save Yugi's life. He's probably lizard food by now," the greenette said before scanning over the shocked faces of every member of the gang. Yami grit his teeth and took a step forward angrilly.

"You son of a-" Before Yami finished, Ryou placed his arm in front of the mummy, staring ahead with a knowing look.

"Yami, don't. This guy is a snake, and I'm a gorgon. Snakes are my specialty, and after all, you have to rescue Yugi. I'll stay here and kick this guy's ass, so don't worry," the silverette gorgon said before stepping forward with a smirk. Dartz raised an eyebrow.

"A gorgon? Hmph. Haven't seen one of you in a while. Guess this'll be fun," the greenette said with a smirk. Ryou stood strong, his eyes flashing as he prepared to turn Dartz to stone like he did to his enemies. Bakura stepped forward and sneered.

"Don't get too cocky. You have to fight me as well. A high ranking demon from Near Hell," the silverette said as his claws appeared to shimmer. Dartz smirked and snapped his arms back, fire burning inside them. Ryou looked back at Yami.

"The rest of you go and rescue Yugi! We'll be fine here!" he said before running at Dartz, hissing loudly. Bakura flapped his wings and took into the air, sailing at Dartz and cuffing him across the eyes. Dartz stepped back and continued to fight.

"Let's go!" Yami said as he, Malik, Marik, Kaiba, and Jonouchi, went running off towards the direction that they had heard Yugi scream in.

Leaving Ryou and Bakura to fight the snake monster.

---Off in the City---

"Yugi! Where are you?!"

Yami sailed down the streets with Marik and Malik flying right behind him, their eyes scanning around for the little vampire that they had become friends with. Jonouchi sniffed and his hair stood on end, and he pointed forward.

"Yuge's over there! I can smell him!" the werewolf said, a growl escaping his lips as he sensed another scent forming in his nose. There was something else beside Yugi. Yami glanced up and gasped when he saw Yugi and another man.

Yugi was shuddering in the man's grasp, and standing behind him was a tall silverette man with lizard-like eyes. Yami narrowed his eyes in anger, his eyes flashing brightly as mummy power surged violently through his body.

"Oh, you seem angry. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Pegasus, and I am here to take little Yugi's life. So glad you could come and watch," Pegasus smirked before lifting Yugi's head up and Yugi whimpered as he saw Yami.

"H-help me..." he whispered in fear.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi!! Let him go, you lizard bastard!!" Yami shouted in absolute rage. Jonouchi growled and lunged at Pegasus, snarling like a mad dog. Pegasus smirked and slapped the werewolf back, causing him to hit the cobblestone and cough up some blood.

"Puppy!" Kaiba shouted before growling at Pegasus and leaping into the air to strike him. Pegasus kicked the dragon back and then looked over at Yami before lifting Yugi high into the air and then sneering at him with a small smirk. Malik and Marik dove at him, but Pegasus chucked them into walls, making them both injured and weak. Pegasus cackled.

"Give up, Pharaoh. He's too weak to do anything. By now, Master Dartz has probably killed your two friends, and now Yugi will die," Pegasus smirked before squeezing Yugi's throat tightly, causing the star-haired vampire to choke in pain. Yami gasped.

"Yugi, no!!" he hollered, glaring at Pegasus in rage. How dare that damned lizard monster even think of harming his precious aibou!? He was going to pay for it. Yami took a threatening step forward and gave a smirk of victory at Pegasus.

"You better let Yugi go, Pegasus. I love him more than life itself, and if you don't let him go, then I'll have to destroy you," the star-haired mummy said calmly, but being serious. Yugi gasped as he heard Yami say that he loved him too.

/_Hear that, Yugi? Now, use that strength deep down to break out of here._/ Vampir laughed from the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi nodded once before swinging his legs and kicking Pegasus hard in the ribs, causing him to let the vampire leap free.

"Impossible!" Pegasus gasped as Yugi flipped in the air and then kicked him hard in the chest, forcing Pegasus to hack up blood. The lizard man, now very wounded, slowly backed up and portaled away, not wanting to get killed by the little vampire.

"Yugi...." Yami whispered as he stepped forward slowly, smiling calmly. The vampire slowly looked over his shoulder and smiled at Yami before running at him and hugging him tightly, his eyes closed as he sighed calmly and then looked into the mummy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I left you, Yami! I was just so worried that you were gonna hate me for loving you, so I left. I'm so sorry..." Yugi whispered as he hugged Yami slightly tighter. Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back, rubbing his back calmly.

"It's okay. I love you, so please don't worry, okay?" the star-haired mummy asked. Yugi nodded and then went up and kissed Yami on the lips, enjoying it as much as he could. Yami enjoyed it as well, and they soon pulled apart before going to check on their friends.

"Malik, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he pulled Malik up to his feet. Malik nodded and thanked Yugi before helping Marik up. Yami helped Kaiba stand, and then Kaiba helped Jonouchi to his feet, dusting him off and smiling kindly. Yami smiled and looked to the forest.

"We better go make sure that Pegasus was wrong about Dartz killing Ryou and Bakura," he said before running into the forests with the gang at his feet, his hand interlocked around Yugi's as he smiled kindly.

And off they ran to check on their friends.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Give up, Gorgon!!" Dartz shouted, spitting out a stream of bright crimson blood as he flew into the air and tried to drop-kick Ryou. Ryou flipped into the air and jabbed Dartz in the ribs with two of his fingers several times before landing gracefully, making the greenette gasp in pain.

"W-what!? W-what is this?!" he gasped as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his ribs in pain, coughing and sputtering up some blood. Ryou smirked and looked over at Bakura, who was looking at him with an impressed look on his face. Ryou smirked at Dartz.

"Trust me, Dartz. Even if you look human, your body is that of a_ snake_. And being a gorgon, I know _all_ of your weakpoints," the silverette gorgon smiled before stepping forward and reaching for Dartz to attack him again. Dartz skidded back and growled.

"This isn't over, you mother fucking gorgon. I will be back! And you're gonna wish that I hadn't ever met you!!" the greenette shouted before vanishing into thin air, leaving Bakura and Ryou all alone together.

Bakura looked over at Ryou with a smile, seeing the gorgon slowly turn his hair back into its human form, the snakes settling before becoming the neat silver spikes of hair that he had gotten used to using as a disguise. Bakura made his wings vanish as he strode over to Ryou.

"That was impressive," he said with a smile. Ryou blushed and laughed nervously.

"I-it was nothing. I know a lot about snakes because I've had to restrain my hair from killing people so often that I've just gotten used to it, I guess," the silverette gorgon smiled before looking over at Bakura, blushing. Bakura blushed and looked away.

"Ryou... I have to tell you something," he said in a scared voice. Ryou raised an eyebrow in curiousity as Bakura glanced up at him gently.

"Ryou, I love you," he said in a calm voice. Ryou blushed and took a careful step back, feeling tears of joy fill his eyes as he heard the demon that he secretly loved tell him how he actually felt for him. Bakura glanced away, thinking he had been rejected.

"I'm so sorry if I- Mmph!"

Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou pressed his lips firmly against the demon's and then backed up, smiling kindly at him. Bakura had turned beet red by this point and was stammering uncontrolably in confusion as Ryou giggled.

"Silly. I love you too," he said with a smile before tapping Bakura lightly on the head. The silverette demon blushed harder until he thought his face was going to explode from how red he was turning. Ryou smiled and then glanced over as he saw Yugi and the rest of the gang come running up.

"Yugi! You're okay!" Ryou said with a smile as he ran and hugged his friend. Yugi squealed happily and hugged Ryou back, cheering with a smile on his face. Ryou was happy that Yugi was no longer upset, and he looked around with a kind smile at the rest of the gang before they all hugged Yugi tightly.

Today was a good day...

-----

Me: Yay! Yami loves Yugi, too!

Lucy: Yay!

Me: And Bakura confessed too!

Lucy: Yay!!

Me: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Yay! Yami's loves me too!_

_Yami: Of course I do, Aibou!_

_Bakura: And I love you too, Ryou!_

_Ryou: I love you, Bakura!_

_Yugi: Hey, who is that? Hey! What do you want? L-leave me alone!_

_Next Time: The Spider's Web_

_Yugi: H-hey! Stop that! I don't like you like that!_

Lucy: There you have it! Hope you like it!

Both: Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Spider's Web

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: It's the next chapter! Yay!

Lucy: Anyone remember Rebecca? She's the blonde girl who has a major crush on Yugi?

Me: Yeah, she appears in this chapter!

Lucy: And we'll get to see a jealous Yami! This is gonna be fun!

Both: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Eleven: The Spider's Web_**

"Aw! C'mon, Yami! Please?!"

"No, Aibou! Absolutely not!"

"Aw! C'mon! Just a little? I haven't had any in a week!!"

"No! I don't want you snakcing on my neck every time I turn around, Yugi, and that's final!" Yami said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away from the little vampire, aiming his nose at the ceiling with a 'hmph'. Yugi lowered his head before flashing the 'doe eyes' at Yami.

"Please, Yami?" he asked in a cute voice, doing his best to make his eyes big and watery and cute. Yami shuddered at how cute Yugi looked and he covered his eyes, trying to look away as he slowly gave into the little vampire.

"Fine! Fine, go ahead! Just stop the eyes!" the mummy said as he covered his eyes with his hands. Yugi whooped in victory and trotted off, smiling evilly at Yami, whom he had just won victory over. Yami sighed and leaned his head back slightly. "Just go easy this time, okay?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Sure," he said before opening his mouth and revealing long canines. Yami mentally thankd himself that Yugi wanted to suck his blood instead of Vampir. Vampir's fangs were twice the size of Yugi's, jutting from his lips in a fierce fashion. Yugi neared Yami's throat and closed his eyes.

And in a quick motion, plunged his fangs into the mummy's throat.

Yami grit his teeth in pain as the needle-like fangs entered his neck and slurped up some of his crimson blood. Yugi loved the sweet taste and bit down slightly harder, sucking up the blood and enjoying the flavor. He pulled his fangs from Yami's neck and sighed.

"Aw! That was good! I am seriously gonna be addicted to you, Yami!" Yugi said before giving Yami a quick kiss on the lips and then he trotted off with a happy sigh. Yami sighed and rubbed his neck in pain, feeling the blood still come from it, but it wasn't coming as badly as before.

"Geez, he bites_ hard_..." he murmured with a small whine before going to his class.

---Off with Yugi---

"Wow, Yuge. You seem pretty happy, today," Jonouchi laughed as Yugi hummed and skipped along side him, Malik, and Ryou. Malik smirked evilly.

"Why? You get laid by Yami, or something like that?" the sandy-haired egyptian succubus asked with a smile. Ryou turned beet red, even if the question wasn't directed at him, and Yugi stammered as he matched Ryou's color.

"N-no!!" he shouted with a blush. Malik laughed and shrugged.

"Oh well. Your loss, I guess," he said before skipping a few feet ahead. Ryou rolled his eyes before looking over at the window and narrowing his eyes.

Resting on the windowsill was a small black spider with a purple hourglass marking on its back. The spider was not moving, so it looked fake, but then its leg gave a twitch and Yugi stepped back as it looked over at him and his little gang.

"What the Hell..." Malik whispered in shock, not knowing what this spider was. The spider looked over at the four boys before smirking and lunging at them, its body growing slightly larger and its fangs glistening. The gang gasped as the spider neared them.

"GYAAAAA!!!! KAIBA, HELP!!!"

"HELP, BAKURA!!!"

"HELP US, MARIK!!!"

"YAMI!!!!"

---Off in Class---

The other four boys in the gang were sitting in their desks, waiting for the bell to ring so they could get class started. They were so bored that it wasn't even funny. Yami looked over at Kaiba and smirked evilly at him.

"So, you and Jonouchi get anywhere in your relationship?" he asked, knowing that Kaiba had planned to confess to Jonouchi about his feeling. Kaiba blushed and then looked away, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"No, nothing happened," he growled softly. Yami nodded and looked over at Bakura and Marik before high-fiving him and then snickering happily. Suddenly, four sets of screams caught the gang's ears.

"GYAAAAA!!!! KAIBA, HELP!!!"

"HELP, BAKURA!!!"

"HELP US, MARIK!!!"

"YAMI!!!!"

Yami's eyes widened as he heard Yugi cry out for him, and the rest of the gang glanced over at the door in shock as they heard their lovers'/crushs' voices ringing through the halls. The four monsters leaped to their feet in worry.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted before running to the doorway with Bakura, Kaiba, and Marik following right at his heels, calling out for the ones that they loved. The screams got worse, and more distant. The four monsters ran outside and gasped.

Laced across trees was a giant spider web, and tied to it in small cocoons around their chests were Ryou, who had transformed and was struggling to escape. Malik was tied as well, his wings flapping to try and break himself free, and Jonouchi was biting at the webs, trying to snap himself out.

Meanwhile, Yugi was tied up in webs, his mouth also covered, being held at the top of the web by a blonde girl with bright green eyes. The blonde girl had freckles on her nose, and she wore a pair of glasses, her long hair falling down her back. She was at least 2 years younger than Yugi.

"Hey there, the name is Rebecca Hawkings. And I came here to claim my mate," the blonde girl smirked.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Claim your mate? What the hell are you spouting?" Kaiba growled out, angry that his crush was being tied in a web again. Jonouchi kicked around as if trying to free himself, but it didn't do him any good. Rebecca smirked evilly.

"I came here to claim Yugi as my lover for eternity," she said before smirking, revealing long fangs. But these fangs were not vampire teeth, like Yugi had. They were more pointy and had a slightly darker color, and were filled with poison.

A spider's fangs.

"Claim Yugi? That's ridiculous!!" Ryou hollered from his trap, squirming to break free. Bakura climbed up to the web and tried to pull Ryou free, but he got stuck as well, cursing loudly as he tried to pull himself from the web.

"Why is it ridiculous? I want Yugi as my mate! After all, we are perfect for one another, aren't we?!" Rebecca hollered, hissing evilly at Yami, who was growling at her in rage. Yami narrowed his eyes and growled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked. Rebecca smirked and looked into Yugi's eyes, who reeled back slightly, unable to move too far back because he was tied up. The blond slowly looked at the gang and then sighed lovingly and dreamingly.

"He and I are perfect for one another. We both drink blood, so it's obvious that we're a match for one another! Don't you think?" she called with a laugh. Yami narrowed his eyes even more, and then Rebecca continued to speak.

"My species is dying out, so I need to find a mate as soon as possible. And Yugi is the only one who I want! He and I are a match made in Heaven!" the blonde spider woman said as he laughed victoriously. Yami leaped up and stood on a tree branch so he stood near to Rebecca.

"Leave him alone! Yugi is my lover, so you better leave him the Hell alone and give him back!!" the star-haired mummy shouted. Yugi looked at Yami and blushed, knowing that his lover really wanted to rescue him before it was too late.

'_Yami..._' Yugi thought, for he couldn't speak.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"God dammit to mother fucking hell!!" Bakura hollered as he swung his claws, trying to hack the webs from his body. Ryou's snakes were biting at the webs, hissing and sputtering in anger as the webbing refused to snap. Kaiba tried to cut the web around Jonouchi, while Marik tried to save Malik.

"God, this stuff is tough!" Marik hollered as he flapped his wings while grabbing Malik's shoulders to try and pull him back. Malik screamed slightly as the web refused to break and it suddenly pulled Marik forward, getting him stuck on top of Malik.

"Oh, this is awkward," Malik said with a blush. Marik smirked in a perverted fashion.

"Is it?" he asked, causing Malik to blush violently. Ryou rolled his eyes at his friend's uselessness and he struggled harder, trying to break himself and Bakura free. Rebecca cackled evilly as she leaned down by Yugi.

"You can't escape. So just sit and watch. Yugi, you are now my mate. Because once I kiss you, you belong to me and me alone," the blonde spider smiled before tearing the webs from Yugi's lips and slowly nearing her lips to Yugi's. Yami gasped and growled as Rebecca's lips came closer.

"Am I now? I fear not, little girl," Yugi said as he lowered his head. Rebecca gasped, shocked to hear that Yugi could still speak. Her web should have caused him to lose his voice, temporarily of course. Yugi lifted up his head and hissed, his pupils narrow, his eyes a pale lavender.

Vampir's eyes.

"Sorry, girlie. But I already have a lover whom I have dedicated myself to," Vampir said as he kicked back, snapping the webs around his body so that they broke before he landed gracefully in front of Rebecca, leaving the spider to look up at him in shock.

"W-wow... Y-you're... TOTALLY AMAZING!! I love you, Yugi-kun!" Rebecca hollered before she latched onto Vampir's waist and yanked him forward, snuggling up into his chest. Vampir struggled and flailed in her grip, trying to break free of her death hug.

"L-let me go, idiot! I'm not Yugi!!" Vampir hollered as he raised his hand into the air to try and beat Rebecca off. As he was about to smash her brains in with his strong fist, and older man, who looked a bit like Yugi's grandfather, popped up with a chuckle.

"Still mate hunting, eh, Rebecca? But you have gotta knock it off. Yugi isn't your mate, you've known that since you were a little girl, Rebecca. Now stop it," the old man said. Rebecca looked over from Vampir and pouted.

"But Grandpa Arthur-" she said in a whining voice, but the older spider man stopped her with a raise of his hand. Rebecca sighed and stepped back before snapping the webs around the gang's bodies, allowing them to be let free.

"You're no fun," Rebecca pouted as her grandpa hugged her.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later..._

"Ohhh! Why do I have to leave now?!" Rebecca whined at her grandfather. Arthur smiled and looked away with a small chuckle.

"Because I fear that if I leave you with Yugi for even a minute longer, you're going to jump him," the old spider said with a smile. Rebecca whined and then looked over at Yugi, who flinched and laughed nervously as all eyes were on him. Rebecca smiled.

"I'll be back for you one day, Darling! So don't forget me, okay?" she said before blowing him a kiss. Yugi blushed nervously and took a step back, right into the shield that Jonouchi, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Kaiba had formed with their bodies. Rebecca looked over at Yami and smirked.

"You won this round, but remember. I will never give up. Yugi is my precious mate and I refuse to let you have him, Mummy Boy!!" the blonde spider said before running off. Yami growled and chased after her as fast as he could.

"No way! He's my lover! Come back here, you giant ass bug!!" the star-haired mummy shouted after the spider, who was laughing hysterically as she ran. Yugi smiled and looked over at the gang, a happy blush on his face.

"Well, I think today turned out pretty well, don't you?" he asked, blushing because Yami had been jealous over him.

-----

Me: Uh oh! Yami's got a love rival now!

Lucy: Oh good gravy sake!

Me: Anyway, hopefully it'll turn out good!

Lucy: Yup! We hope you all liked it!

Me: You know the drill. Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: Oh, I hope nothing else bad happens to us!_

_Yami: Yeah, we've been attacked often!_

_Bakura: Oh, get over it! We're A class monsters! We should be able to handle this!_

_Ryou: Hey! Ushio!? Didn't I already kill you!?_

_Yugi: Oh no! He's back! Wait... aren't you Honda-kun from class D? What are you doing here? Eh, you wanna help us?_

_Next Time: Howl of the Werecat_

_Yugi: Prepare yourself Ushio! This time, I mean business!_

Lucy: Please review and we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Both: Please review nicely!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Howl of the Werecat

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Honda and Ushio appear in this chapter!

Me: I thought Ushio died! Ryou turned him to stone and killed him!

Lucy: Obviously, he was brought back! I bet Dartz did it!

Both: Please enjoy this chapter my friends!

**_Chapter Twelve: Howl of the Werecat_**

"I love you, Yami. Really, I do," Yugi whispered as he leaned up against Yami's shoulder, releasing a soft sigh of love. Yami blushed and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders as he snuggled up close to him. Classes had ended a while ago, and now Yugi and Yami were cuddling together.

"I love you too, Aibou. Always and forever," the star-haired mummy whispered before kissing Yugi gently on the lips. Yugi invited Yami to the kiss and moaned gently into it, sighing and releasing soft moans as the kiss intensified. When they broke away, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting them, Yugi blushed before he took Yami's hand and then stood up.

"We should go for a walk in the gardens. They look lovely at night," the star-haired vampire whispered before leading Yami to the gardens.

Sure enough, they were beautiful. The moon light shone brightly down on the flowers, making them shine with a bright light that seemed ghostly, showing off how wonderful the school was once you got past its rough shell. Many different colored flowers blossomed, and Yugi smiled.

Suddenly, both Yami and Yugi heard someone straining and then a small strong of curses before the straining noises continued again. Finally, there was a sigh of relief, and then silence followed. Yugi and Yami followed the noise until they spotted someone.

A boy with silver hair, dressed in a navy school uniform like everyone in Monster Academy wore, was dragging statues of people who had been turned to stone down into the gardens, setting them up and sighing because of how heavy they were. Yugi smiled.

"Ry-chan! What are you doing here?" he called with a small laugh. Ryou looked over and smiled before waving back.

"Hi, Yugi! The school said that I can't leave my victims sitting out in the open like that, since they get in the way, so I just brought them here. They look good here, no?" the silverette gorgon asked with a small smile. Yugi nodded and looked around.

There were at least 17 statues of students, some of them girls, but most of them were males. Their mouths were open in screams, their eyes dull and blank. Ryou smiled sadly as he brushed dust from the stone statues.

"They aren't much, but I try to do something nice for them. Mom does this with our victims too. She puts them in front of the temple for looks," the silverette smiled softly. Yugi nodded and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Ry. We're gonna help you. You aren't a monster, so don't worry. You're a kind person and we love you," Yugi smiled, giving Ryou a big hug. Ryou smiled before sharing a group hug with Yami and Yugi. All was calm as they hugged.

"How cute..."

Yugi and Ryou gasped at the familiar voice before breaking out of the hug and looking up to see Ushio standing in the garden, his arms folded over his large chest, a sneer set on his horrifying face. Ryou shuddered.

"U-Ushio? How on Earth are you....?" Ryou trailed off, afraid to speak any more. Ushio smirked evilly, his eyes flashing for a moment before he chucked a piece of stone at Ryou, making it land directly at his feet. Ryou noticed it as being a molding of Ushio's large arm.

"I was ressurected. By who, I dunno. But all I need to know is that you and Yugi are gonna die. I'm gonna kill the two of you, so get ready!" Ushio hollered with a loud cackle before he raced at Ryou and Yugi, his hands turning into gargoyle claws.

And the revenge began...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Get away from me!" Yugi hollered as he leaped into the air, trying to avoid getting killed by Ushio. Ushio cackled and swung his legs at Yugi, managing to graze his shoulder with his heel and draw a little blood from the wound. Yugi winced in pain.

"Get away from my lover, Ushio!" Yami called as he landed a punch for Ushio's stomach. Ushio dodged and smirked evilly before swinging his leg and kicking Yami back, making him spit up a small stream of blood. Yami growled before running to attack again.

"Pathetic, Mummy!" Ushio cackled before grabbing Yami by the hair and throwing him away a few feet, making him graze his shins against the stones. Yami grit his teeth in pain and then looked over at Ryou, who leaped for the gargoyle.

"Die! I'll make sure that you stay dead!" the gorgon shouted, his snakes hissing in agreement with him. Ushio leaped a few feet back before kicking Ryou hard in the stomach and then punching him in the cheek. Ryou spat up some blood and kicked his legs at Ushio, hitting him in the legs.

Ushio took several wavering steps back before wiping blood from his lips, giving a big smile. Yugi shuddered as he helped Yami stand and then he looked over at Ushio, who was smirking evilly and then he started laughing.

"This is too awesome! You're all so weak! And now... Now you're all gonna die!!" he shouted before cackling insanely. Yugi shuddered before looking at Ryou, who was wiping brown-red blood from his soft lips, coughing a bit. Ushio sneered at Ryou.

"Prepare for death, Gorgon," he smirked before stepping forward in a threatening fashion. Ryou whimpered and scooted back before noticing that someone had stepped from the shadows and had also entered the fight.

It was a tall man with spiked brown hair that looked like it had too much gel to keep it in place. His eyes flashed brightly with a slight anger and then he stepped forward at Ushio, making him scoot a few inches backwards.

Honda, a student from Class D. Also, a werecat.

"Honda? Why are you here?" he asked in a cold tone. Honda, a student from Yugi's class, sighed and looked over at Yami, Yugi, and Ryou.

"Jonouchi told me about these guys. They aren't all that bad, despite what their enemies say. And so, because Jonouchi asked me...." Honda's eyes flashed and he grew a long furry tail and long fangs and claws.

"Time to die, Ushio!" Honda hollered before hissing like a cat and lunging at the gargoyle.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Dorms..._

Bakura swung his legs over the side of his bunk, which was the top one. It was directly above Marik's bunk, and during all of this, Marik was laying on his bunk with Malik ontop of him making out with him, soft moans coming from the bottom bunk. Bakura sighed.

"Can you two go three minutes without making out with each other?" he asked, looking down at the two dream demons. Marik pulled away from Malik and smirked evilly at Bakura, who reeled back at the look, scared of what it meant.

"Nope. Just like I'm sure that when you and Ryou do the deed, you won't be able to go more than three minutes without making out with him," the sandy-haired incubus smirked. The silverette demon scoffed and leaned back on his bed, daydreaming of what it would be like to make out with Ryou.

Suddenly, he was torn from his daydreams by a loud, and urgent knock at his door. Bakura sighed and leaped to his feet, ignoring the two making out egyptians behind him before he opened the door and saw a student looking at him with concern on his face.

"Bakura-san! Something terrible has happened to Ryou-san!" the student shouted in an urgent voice. Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he heard Ryou's name, and he grabbed the student's shoulders, yanking him forward.

"Where is he? What happened to him!?" the silverette demon growled, his eyes flashing red with energy. By this point, Malik and Marik had stopped making out and were looking in concern as they heard Ryou's name. The student gulped before opening his mouth to reply.

"U-Ushio came back after disappearing and is beating Yugi, Yami, and Ryou-san up! Honda-kun is there as well, but I don't think it'll help too much! He's impossible to beat!" he shouted to the demon. Bakura flung him back and scoffed.

"We'll see about that!" he hollered before running out of the dorm, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a large T shirt. All that mattered to him was Ryou. Malik and Marik came running from the bedroom, knocking the student down.

"Wait, Bakura! Wait for us!" Malik shouted, sprouting his wings so he could take to the skies easier. Marik followed his example and transformed his wings as well, taking to the skies after his friend. Bakura slowly lifted his head up, a determined look on his face.

'_Ryou! Ryou! Please be all right!_' he shouted in his mind before speed up.

---Meanwhile with Ushio---

Ushio roared angrilly as he threw the four monsters back. Yugi lunged at him again, scratching at his head and eyes, while Honda clawed at his ankles. Ryou's snakes tried to bite any flesh that they saw, and Yami was tearing at his arms, leaving large bruises.

Finally, Ushio had had enough.

"ENOUGH!!" Ushio roared before grabbing the four monsters and hurling them forward, huffing and growling at them. Honda and Ryou smashed on the ground right next to each other and coughed up some blood before rising to their feet. Yugi crashed near Yami and looked weakly over at him.

"This is getting us no where!" Ryou shouted, snaking his bloody head a bit. Yami looked over and saw that every one of Ryou's snakes were wounded in some way. Each of them were either hacking up blood or was licking at a large gash on their body.

Yami looked at Yugi, who was littered with wounds and cuts. The little vampire was shuddering, but he didn't seem to become Vampir, like he usually did in a fight like this. Honda tapped his chin with his claws, giving a thoughtful hum.

"We need to combine our powers in a way," he said in a simple tone. Yami nodded quickly before lifting his head up and levitating high into the air, his body glowing with a bright red light, his eyes following their color. Yugi gasped at his lover's power.

"**_In the name of the God Anubis, I the Pharaoh command ye to take these monster's strengths for a final attack!_**" Yami called in a deep, echoed voice that didn't sound as thought it belonged to his body. Yugi gasped as his strength vanished for a moment, but soon returned.

Yami thrust his hands before himself in a quick motion, a ball of mixed energy appearing in his hands. The energy ball was aimed at Ushio and shot right at him, growing as it got closer to its target. Ushio gasped in horror as he was hit.

Ushio gave a loud scream of horrifying pain as his body was turned to stone, burned and charred away, and blown up in bloody sprays. His screaming echoed louder as the blasts's colors flashed all around, making the four monsters have to cover their eyes.

Finally, with one final scream, Ushio blew up fully, leaving behind nothing but a torn and battered school uniform and a pile of rust-colored blood. Yugi stepped forward as Yami slowly landed on the ground, smiling over at his precious lover.

"How was that, Aibou?" he asked with a chuckle. Yugi smiled and stepped forward before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"Not bad, Love. But your aim could be imporved," the little vampire giggled before pulling Yami in for a deep kiss. Yami moaned and swished his tongue into Yugi's mouth, making the vampire moan in pleasure. Ryou rolled his eyes with a laugh as his hair reverted to normal.

"RYOU!!!"

Ryou gasped as his name was called suddenly by a familiar voice, and he glanced over his shoulder as he saw Bakura come racing up to him with a concerned look. Ryou smiled and was then pried into a deep embrace, blushing as he did so.

"Ryou, I was so worried. I'm so glad you aren't hurt..." the silverette demon whispered softly. Ryou nodded slowly and looked up at Bakura before pulling him into a gentle, yet passionate kiss, moaning gently at the feeling, ignoring the squeals of joy from Malik and Marik.

"Care to make out?" Marik asked with a hopeful smile. Malik smirked and laced his arms around the incubus's neck before pulling him down.

"Thought you'd never ask," he whispered in a lusty voice before kissing him gently, soon turning it into a wonderful, passionate make out. Honda rolled his eyes with a smile before turning and walking away from the three couples.

Happy that he had helped them.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

"We can't thank you enough for saving us yesterday, Honda-kun!" Yugi said with a wide smile as he sat next to Malik, Yami, Marik, and Bakura. Honda waved his arm and smiled back, showing his cat-like teeth as he did.

"No worries. Just glad that I could help. I'll assist you in any way that I am able to. So just come and ask me if you need anything," he said before standing up and striding over to Miho and Mai, trying to flirt with them. Yugi smiled before kissing Yami.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Kaiba were making out as well, having confessed to one another some time ago.

---Outside on the Roof of the School---

Ryou stumbled out of the school and onto the room, whispering softly to himself as he covered his ears and curled up on the floor, shuddering violently. His green eyes shut tightly and he felt a burning surge through his small, delicate form.

"Ahn! Ohh... It's gonna happen again, I know it..." he whispered before clutching his chest with one hand and slowly standing up, panting heavily as he looked out into the rising sun, his eyes narrowing slightly to block the light.

"Something is calling me..." he whispered before heading back for the school, still clutching his heart.

-----

Me: Yay! Ushio is dead this time! And I mean fully dead! As in can never come back to life dead!

Lucy: Yes! That is good news!

Me: The next chapter and the ones after it are my favorite to have to write!

Lucy: Really? Why?

Me: You'll have to see when they are up! Here's the preview!

_Yugi: I'm really glad that you love me, Yami._

_Yami: Of course, I love you, Aibou. I love everything about you._

_Bakura: Ryou? What's wrong with you? What's happening? Eh, what the Hell is Stone Build-Up?_

_Ryou: I can't control it anymore. I have to kill them. I have to kill everyone!_

_Yugi: Ryou-chan, no! You mustn't let your gorgon urges take over you! Snap out of it, Ryou!_

_Next Time: Graveyard Markers_

_Yugi: Oh no! I have to stop him before he turns this whole town into a graveyard!_

Lucy: That sounds awesome! I can't wait for it!

Both: Please review kindly and we will continue as soon as possible!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Graveyard Markers

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: The next chapter! One of my favorites to have written!

Lucy: It gets fairly fluffy and friendship filled!

Me: That's good!

Lucy: Please read!

Both: We hope you enjoy our story and let's start!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Graveyard Markers_**

_Later that Same Night..._

Ryou laid in his dorm room with Yugi and Malik, whom he shared the dorm with. His eyes were squeezed shut as his mind was set deep into a dream that he hadn't had ever before, or if he did, he didn't remember having it.

The gorgon rolled over and moaned silently as the dream seemed to intensify.

---Ryou's Dream---

_Ryou slowly walked in a black abyss, his eyes halway open. He felt strange, even if he wasn't in his true gorgon form. He was still in his full human disguise, his hair swishing gently behind him in its neat fashion. Suddenly, Ryou heard a chuckle._

_"Why are you here, Humanity?" a familiar voice asked with a smirk. Ryou slowly looked up and gasped as he saw a mirror image of himself standing several feet before him, his lips pulled back into an evil smirk. But this image was different._

_His hair was made of silver snakes, each of them cascading down his back to his thighs and swishing, giving off loud and angry hisses. The image's skin was pale, his eyes the same color as Ryou's were, but his lower half was not legs like Ryou's._

_No, the image's lower half was that of a large green-brown snake with a large rattle on the end of the tail. The tail of a rattle snake. Ryou took a safe step back as the image slithered forward, hissing and rattling as he moved forward with a smirk._

_"What's wrong, Humanity? Scared of me? You seem to forget. I run this body, most of the time, you are in my form. That's right..." the image threw his arms out in a happy fashion, giving a wide smile as he did so, an evil look resting behind his eyes._

_"I am your gorgon side! No, I'm not evil. But there is something that we must do. You know what today is right. The day you go away for a little while. Don't worry, you'll come out again, but I need to release some of this energy," the image said before stepping past Ryou._

_"You stay here Humanity. You know that you can't interfere tonight no matter how hard or loud you scream. Don't worry, though. I won't hurt anyone dear to you," he said with a small laugh before walking away and vanishing from sight._

_And soon Ryou was plunged into darkness. _

--End Dream---

Ryou slowly sat up in a robotic fashion, the blankets sliding from his body. He turned and slowly put his feet on the carpetted floor before rising to his feet and stepping forward, his head lowered slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. He stepped forward, wearing his boxers and a T shirt and nothing more.

"Mmm.... Ryou-chan?" Malik asked as he sat up, being in the bunk right above Ryou's. Ryou slowly continued to step forward, ignoring his friend's words as if he was set deep into a trance that he wouldn't wake from. Malik rose from his bed and grabbed Ryou's shoulders.

"Ry? Ry, are you all right?!" he asked, getting worried that Ryou wasn't answering him. Ryou lifted his head alittle, not looking into Malik's eyes before he took his shoulders from the succubus's grasp and slowly headed to the door. Yugi woke up at the ruckus.

"What's going on? Malik, what's wrong with Ryou?" he asked, sitting up and going over to Ryou. Ryou ignored his two friend's questions before heading towards the door to the dorm and opening it before stepping into the hallway.

"Ry-chan!" Yugi called after him, not gaining a response. Ryou continued to walk down the hallway in a trance-like state, ignoring any pleas that Yugi and Malik shouted after him. The gorgon soon opened the door and stepped outside, heading off for the path that lead to the graveyard.

"Where is he going?" Yugi asked in confusion. Malik shrugged before looking after Ryou and then back at the other dorms.

"I'll get the others and meet you later! Just follow Ryou and find out what the Hell he's up to, okay?!" the sandy-haired egyptian said before trotting off to the others' dorms, ignoring the fact that he might awaken other students in the dorms.

With a quick nod, Yugi went running out the dorms, chasing after Ryou, worried about his strange behavior.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou slowly entered a graveyard, his head still lowered gently. Fog rolled over the cracked tomb stones, and slowly, a small, ghoulish boy and his friends came crawling from behind the tombstones before stopping in front of Ryou and snickering.

"Hey, it's a new piece o' meat for us to feast on!" the boy said with a smirk, his pale eyes filled with joy. Another boy laughed evilly, messy brown hair falling into his gray eyes, and into his cracked glasses.

"Nice joke, Bonz. Now let's _eat_ him!" the second boy said to the first with a whoop of joy. Ryou slowly pulled his lips back into a faded smirk before lifting up his head and opening his eyes, staring into the two boys' eyes. They both gasped in fear.

Ryou's eyes were blank except for a purple haze around the rims and then a neon green light glew in the centers, making the gorgon seem frightening. Bonz and his friend shuddered before trying to back up, but it was too late.

Before they could do anything, they were both turned into solid granite, trapped in a stony prison for the rest of their lives in a screaming position, trying to flee from the forbidden fate that awaited them for looking into Ryou's eyes.

Ryou smirked softly before turning emotionless once again and then stepped forward, kicking over the two statues that he had just barely created, their faces and bodies smashing into many pieces on the cobblestone floors, shattering into a pile all around the gorgon.

Ryou smiled a little before he slowly stepped over the bodies and then walked from the cemetary and into the town where Yugi had been attacked by Pegasus a week ago. Once he exited the graveyard, and had been gone for a little while, the rest of the gang came into the cemetary.

Yugi looked around as he clung to Yami's waist and shuddered at the cold. Yami held Yugi tightly in a warm embrace, afraid to let him go. Kaiba clutched at Jonouchi, who was looking around the graveyard and sniffing to see if Ryou had been there.

"He's been here guys. Hey, what's that?" the blonde werewolf asked as he spotted the pile of shattered stones laying on the ground. Marik stepped closer to see what it was, and then he reeled back in disgust and terror.

They were shattered human bodies turned to stone.

"Oh my God!" Yugi gasped in horror as he saw the shattered bodies of the two ghouls who had tried to attack Ryou before he killed them, clinging to Yami even more. Bakura stared in shock as he saw the shattered bodies laying on the ground.

"H-he couldn't have done all this..." the silverette whispered in shock, refusing to believe that Ryou had done all this. Malik inspected the shattered statues with a frightened look and then looked around, not seeing any sign of Ryou anywhere.

"Where could he have gone?" he said outloud in a quiet voice. Before anyone could answer, a scream pierced the air.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Yugi gasped in horror as the scream came from the city where he had been attacked by Pegasus before, and the gang nodded to one another before running towards the city. Kaiba locked hands with Jonouchi, Malik clung to Marik tightly, and Yami nodded to Yugi, who was staring ahead with concern on his face.

He hoped that Ryou was okay.

---Inside the Town---

"Ryou-chan!!" Malik hollered as he spotted Ryou standing in the center of the medieval town. Ryou had his back to the gang, his head lowered, and at his feet was another shattered statue of a young woman screaming in terror, reaching for someone to save her.

Ryou slowly looked over and his eyes were blank. They were a dull green color, like a plant when it was lifeless and decaying. Bakura reeled back slightly at the color and look in Ryou's eyes, knowing that the Ryou he had fallen in love with didn't have eyes like that. Malik gasped.

"Oh no. He has Stone Build Up. That's what's going on here! That's why he's acting like this!" the succubus hollered, pointing at Ryou. Ryou slowly looked over at his friend and didn't speak, his lips parted slightly, his face blank as if in a trance. Yugi looked over at Malik as he clung to Yami in fear.

"What is that?" Jonouchi asked in confusion as Kaiba held him close and in a protective embrace, making the little werewolf blush slightly. Malik inhaled before looking at the gorgon that stood before him with a slightly irritated look and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Stone Build-Up is a condition that all gorgons go through sometimes. It's when they lose control of their powers and turn everything they can into stone, as a way to remove unused power that surges in them. It takes stress from them," the succubus explained in a calm voice. Marik nodded slowly, as did Bakura.

"Will he snap out of it?" the silverette demon asked in confusion, worried that his precious little gorgon would stay like this for the rest of eternity. Malik nodded hesitantly.

"Yes. In 24 hours, or whenever he runs out of power and falls asleep. Either way, he'll pass out eventually and he'll be back to normal," he said in a soft voice. Ryou slowly looked at the gang and took a step towards Yugi, his lips parted slightly.

"Kill... Must kill _everything_..." Ryou whispered in a gentle voice. Yugi shuddered before transforming into his Vampir mode, his fangs growing and his eyes turning into a pale lavender color that everyone had gotten used to.

"Gorgon! I will say this only _once_! Snap out of it!!" the vampire hollered in anger. Ryou slowly lifted his head up and raced at Yugi, eyes flashing brightly as he planned to turn the little vampire into stone, no emotions in his eyes. Yugi leaped back in fear and growled.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, Gorgon? Fine then!" Yugi hollered before drop kicking Ryou, who merely leaped away with his eyes still blank.

And their fight began...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ra dammit it!!" Vampir shouted as he leaped into the air before gracefully landing on the ground, not wanting to get hit by the gorgon that was fighting him. Ryou slowly lifted his bloody fist from the ground and stared at it, his eyes blank.

"...Blood..." he whispered before wiping the blood off of his hand and onto his black boxers. He then stood up and stepped towards Yugi, who reeled back slightly, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared to show Ryou to back off.

"Stay away from me! You need to snap out of it!" Vampir hollered to his gorgon friend, praying that it worked somehow. Ryou was still in his blank, possessed state, and he looked over at the rest of the gang, who Vampir had _ordered_ to stay back and not interfere.

"C'mon, Gorgon! Snap out of it and come back!" Vampir hollered, getting fed up with Ryou being under the Stone Build Up. Ryou lowered his head and looked at Yugi, his eyes flashing brightly as he prepared to turn the vampire to stone. Vampir gasped.

"Oh, so not good!" he hollered before leaping high into the air and landing away from Ryou, who had stopped his stone attack. The silverette gorgon glanced up at Yugi and beckoned him to come down and fight. Vampir sneered and then Yami stepped forward.

"That's quite enough! I can't stand watching you two fight like this!" the star-haired mummy shouted before closing his eyes and inhaling. He opened his eyes, which were a bright red, and his body was surrounded by a bright red color.

Vampir gasped as he saw Yami prepare to use his powers, and he slowly exhaled before closing his eyes and allowing Yugi to come back to control of the body they both shared. Yugi gasped and glanced around before noticing that Yami was going to use his powers.

The gang all watched, holding their breath as Yami would hopefully rescue Ryou's life and stop his Stone Build Up at this rate, using his powers to rescue him. Bakura watched with interest, hoping that somehow, his precious gorgon was saved and returned to normal.

"**_I command you, Ryou Bakura, in the name of Anubis, lend me all your pent up powers and return to normal!! Wake up!!_**" Yami shouted as his body glew an even brighter red than it had before when he started using his powers.

Ryou's dull, decaying-green eyes widened slowly and he blinked for a moment as a red energy came from off of his body and snaked onto the ground in a hissing fashion. The red energy then went to Yami and his eyes glew an even brighter red, if it was possible.

"**_RA, EXPELL THIS EXTRA POWER!!_**" the star-haired mummy hollered before thrusting his hands at an abandoned building. The excess power, the Stone Build Up that Ryou had that Yami had taken, blasted at the wall and smashed into it, coating it in stone.

After a moment, Yami returned to normal and sighed, landing gently on the ground right by Yugi, who was smiling kindly at him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and drew him close, inhaling and exhaling deeply from fatigue. The gang smiled and looked at Ryou.

"I-is Ryou okay now?" Yami asked as he glanced up, hoping that somehow, his friend was back to normal. Ryou was still standing before him and then gang before he strode forward, his head still lowered a bit. Kaiba, Jonouchi, Marik, and Malik took a small step back.

Ryou stopped in front of Bakura and then wavered a bit before collapsing forward against Bakura's chest, his eyes closed. Bakura caught him and stared down at the little gorgon, smiling when he heard Ryou breathing gently, sleeping calmly.

A smile resting on his lips.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Dartz, are you sure that it will work?" Pegasus smirked as he stepped up behind Dartz. The greenette, who was still dressing his wounds a bit from the attack he had suffered from Ryou and Bakura smiled evilly and looked over the horizon and up at the moon.

"Of course it will work. After all, all I need to do is tell those four about their horrible pasts and explain how revenge is the only way to go," the snake monster said with a soft hiss and a small giggle. Pegasus nodded and flicked his tongue a bit.

"Is that right? Anyway, what if the others, their lovers, should fight back?" the silverette lizard asked. Dartz tapped his chin before smirking.

"That won't be a problem. They won't dare attack the ones they love, and if we threaten them with their lover's lives, then world conquest will be mine! Besides..." the greenette snake monster threw his head back with a loud cackle into the night sky.

"There's no better army than a gang of _brainwashed_ class A monsters!"

-----

Me: Yay! I'm glad that Ryou came back to normal!

Lucy: Yes! He was really scary like that!

Me: Anyway, if you all love fluff, then the next chapter is gonna be great!

Lucy: Sweet! It's an awesome chapter filled with awesomeness! It starts off with tons of fluff, and then intensifies!

Me: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Huh, Dartz, why are you attacking us again!? N-no! Let me go!_

_Yami: Aibou!! Dartz, give him back!!_

_Bakura: Unhand them, you snake bastard!!_

_Ryou: -dazed voice- There's nothing more for us. This world hates all of us._

_Yugi: -dazed voice- All we can do is become full monsters and kill them all..._

_Next Time: Lose Control_

_Yugi: -dazed voice- This is the end... -evil cackle- Prepare yourself, Yami!_

Lucy: Dear God! I hope everything is gonna be okay!

Both: Please review and we will update very soon!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lose Control

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: The next chapter! Oh, this one is just great!

Lucy: It's fluffy, suspenseful, dramatic, and mildly angsty all in one!

Me: It was a lot of fun to type/write! I hope you all like it!

Lucy: Please read on!

Both: Please enjoy this next chapter!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Lose Control_**

The sun had long since set, setting a cool foggy enviorment around the dorms that belonged to Monster Academy. The students had long since gone into their dorms and turned off the lights, drifting into peaceful sleep.

Only eight students were not in their dorms, sitting in the gardens while enjoying each other's company and then lives that they had decided to share with one another. For this night was the best night to be with a lover.

It was the Lover's Moon after all...

---With Jonouchi and Kaiba---

"Wow, the moon is so beautiful," Jonouchi whispered as he sat on a stone bench with Kaiba by his side, leaning against him while he stared up at the full moon with a happy look in his golden eyes. Kaiba had his arm laced around Jonouchi's shoulders, and he smiled at his lover.

"You're ridiculous, you know. It's just the moon. It's always up there," the dragon said. Jonouchi smiled and slowly shook his head.

"That is true, but I love the moon the most because I'm a werewolf. It's technically my Celestial Mistress, and I will always care for the moon. But not as much as I care for you," the werewolf said before claiming Kaiba's lips in his own.

As they kissed, they remembered when they had confessed their love.

-Flashback-

_Kaiba blushed, going totally red as he thought of exactly how to confess to Jonouchi that he loved him. He knew from the beginning that he had a crush on the little werewolf, but Kaiba was never good at expressing his feelings._

_"Okay, um... How about 'Katsuya, I love you.' No, no, that's too simple. He'll think I'm jokin! Um.... How about 'My love for you is greater than my own power!' No! Now I sound like an ego maniac! Uh! This is so annoying!" the brunette dragon hollered. He then sighed to himself._

_"I can't just say 'Katsuya I love you.' There's no way he'll ever accept me like that," Kaiba said in a sad voice to himself. Suddenly, a giggle came from behind him._

_"I don't think it'll be so bad," the voice snickered. Kaiba gasped and whirled around when he saw Jonouchi standing behind him with a smile resting on his lips. Kaiba turned red and slowly backed up, stammering. As he did, Jonouchi kissed him quickly on the lips to silence him._

_"Ssh. Don't try so hard. I love you," the werewolf smiled before pulling the dragon into an even deeper kiss. Kaiba gladly accepted and made the kiss more pleasurable, loving the taste of the werewolf that he had a crush on._

_And now they were lovers...._

-End Flashback-

Jonouchi and Kaiba slowly pulled back from their kiss, staring at each other with a happy smile. Jonouchi leaned into the brunette dragon's embrace and gave a warm, loving sigh as he seemed to fall asleep in his lover's arms.

Kaiba smiled before snaking his arm around Jonouchi's waist, pulling him close and closing his eyes as well.

---Off with Malik and Marik---

"Sigh, I wonder what the others are doing right now," Malik said as he pulled away from the kiss he and Marik were sharing. Malik was laying ontop of the sandy-haired incubus, and they were both hiding in a bush behind the gardens. Marik sighed and then smiled.

"Who knows. All I know is that I have you and that's all I'm ever going to need in my life," the incubus smirked before pulling the now blushing succubus into another heated, yet passionate make out session.

They both laid back on the ground, enjoying the make out that they were sharing. Obviously, they were a match made in Heaven.

---Off with Ryou and Bakura---

"Wow, Yugi was right. The moon _is_ really pretty at night," Bakura said as he swung his legs over the stone ledge that he and Ryou were sitting on. Ryou sighed and nodded, leaning back with a heavy sigh before smiling at the moon.

"I'm just glad the moon is already a stone so that I can't turn it into one. That's all a mindless monster like me is good for, I guess," he said with a sad sigh. Bakura looked over and hugged the silverette gorgon to his chest, causing Ryou to blush insanely, but he seemed to enjoy it.

"You aren't a monster, Ryou. You aren't mindless, and you don't deserve to be attacked like those humans did to you. So please don't say that. Don't worry about anything like that. I will protect you, I promise," the silverette demon promised before dragging Ryou into a kiss.

Ryou closed his eyes to enjoy the make-out before laying on the ledge with Bakura resting ontop of him. They both continued, not caring if someone saw them or even if someone came and tried to stop them. No matter what...

They would always be together...

---Off with Yugi and Yami---

"Wow, Yami! The moon is really bright tonight! Thanks for bringing me here to see it!" the little vampire said before leaping on Yami and kissing him roughly, yet lovingly. Yami welcomed the kiss and laid down on the ground with Yugi ontop of him.

The two of them stayed like this, eyes closed, lips locked, enjoying the kiss that they needed to share for a long time. Never wanting to let one another go. Never wanting to allow the other to leave and never return.

And forever together they would be...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Night..._

"Oh, that test in Human Studies class was so hard!" Jonouchi whined as he rubbed his temples, feeling annoyed that his teachers had suddenly popped a test on their class without giving them any time to study. Marik nodded.

"I know. I didn't even finish it," he said before looking at Ryou and Malik, who were trotting along side one another, giving each other the answers that they had put down on the test so that they could try and get better grades.

"It was tough. But at least we all survived it," Yugi said with a positive smile. Yami nodded and hugged Yugi tightly around the waist, flashing his aibou a big smile that he usually gave when he was very happy. Yugi blushed and hugged Yami back.

"How sentimental..."

Ryou stopped walking as he heard a familiar voice, followed by a sudden hiss, come from behind the gang. Everyobe turned around, clutching their lovers close and safe to their chests so that the attacking enemy couldn't hurt them.

Standing by the tree, dressed in white robes, was a man with long green-blue hair and two toned eyes, a smirk planted gently on his lips. Bakura snarled and made his claws appear as he stepped forward, purple eyes narrowed.

"Dartz! What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled out in rage. Dartz smirked before stepping forward and flicking his snake-like tongue out of his lips before he gave a gentle hiss, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I came here to claim some... loose things that belong to me..." the snake man said before eyeing Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Jonouchi. Yami saw this and clutched Yugi tightly to his chest, growling at the snake to leave his aibou alone.

"Like Hell you're gonna take them!" Marik shouted before Dartz smirked and sailed into the air. He immediatly lunged down and smashed the four other monsters away, landing before Malik, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Ryou with a smirk. The four captured monsters gasped.

"Pegasus! Keep the others here! I have an army to make!" Dartz shouted before he opened his eyes and they shone with a bright evil light. The four captured members of the gang slowly moaned and collapsed, Dartz collecting them up.

He held Malik under his arm, Ryou over his shoulder, Jonouchi over his other shoulder, and he held Yugi bridal style in his arms, staring at his captured victims with a smirk. Yami gasped as he saw his precious vampire aibou get captured.

"Yugi!" Yami hollered in fear.

"Ryou, no!!" Bakura hollered, trying to lunge for Ryou, but Pegasus stopped him and forced him back.

"Malik!" Marik shouted, wanting to leap forward and rescue his precious lover, but Pegasus would stop him before he had the chance.

"Puppy, hang in there!!" Kaiba screamed, gritting his teeth in rage as he saw Dartz smirk at the gang. In a quick flash, Dartz vanished into thin air, taking the four captured monsters with himself. The four gang members gasped.

"YUGI!!"

"RYOU!!"

"MALIK!!!"

"PUPPY!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_High on a Rooftop..._

"Oh, isn't this just lovely? I love the scenery at night," Dartz smirked as he stared out at the village below him from the roof he was standing on. His eyes slowly looked back and he smirked as he saw Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jonouchi standing behind him. Their eyes were all blank, and they were dressed in strage outfits.

Yugi was clothed in a longsleeve white shirt with a deep red vest over it that buttoned up. He wore a pair of black pants and some brown combat boots. Around his hip sat a burgundy sash that tied at the side in a small bow. Yugi's purple eyes were blank.

Ryou was clothed in the same white shirt, only the vest that he wore was a pale green color, bringing out the black pants that he wore, the hems covering his brown combat boots. At his hip was a green sash, like Yugi's. His eyes were blank as well, like they were when he had Stone Build Up.

Malik was dressed in the exact same way, the white shirt under his blue vest being neat and ironed without a single wrinkle in it. The black pants he wore were the same, and the brown boots he wore had a bit of mud. The blue sash fluttered in the wind as Malik's pale eyes stared ahead.

Finally, Jonouchi was dressed very similar to his three friends, wearing the same longsleeve white shirt and a vest like their's, only it was a pale yellow-gold color. He donned the same type of black pants and boots, and around his hip rested a golden sash. His gold-brown eyes were staring ahead with a blank look.

"Yes. You all look wonderful. But you better not get used to it, for your time of awakening is almost up," Dartz smirked before walking up to the four monsters and then he lifted Yugi's chin up, staring into his eyes with a smirk. Yugi made no movement at all.

"You four are so obidient like this. Let's test, shall we? Malik! Ryou! I order you two to fight!" Dartz shouted, aiming his fingers at Ryou and Malik. Malik looked over at Ryou before grasping his throat, and Ryou grabbed Malik's arms, clawing him without making any emotion.

"Good. That's enough!" Dartz said as the two ceased to fight, their possessed expressions not changing. Dartz then walked to the edge of the rooftop again before sighing and then opening his mouth to sing a spell that he had learned.

As a way to brainwash the four monsters standing before him.

**_Let's go back to  
War and violence  
I'm so tired  
Of peace  
And silence  
Nights of evil filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea_**

The greenette snake walked right by Yugi and smiked as he pulled Yugi close to his chest, noticing how the little vampire didn't make any movement to pry back or even to lean into the embrace. He just stood still as if nothing had happened.

/_Yugi? Yugi! Snap out of it! What's wrong?!_/ Vampir shouted in the back of Yugi's mind, but the star-haired vampire ignored him, or maybe he didn't hear him. In either case, Vampir was shut out and blocked from his contact with his other self.

Trapped in the darkness as Dartz continued his spell.

**_Let Darkness find its sad ways  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
This entire world  
Will be mine_**

Dartz slithered around to Malik and Ryou, pulling them both into an embrace to see if they fought back. Both made no movements, their blank eyes going even duller than they had before if anything. Dartz then smiled and went to Jonouchi before lifiting his chin up.

The werewolf gave no response, his lips parted slightly in a calming rest. Dartz stepped back and slowly took several steps away from the four monsters whom he had kidnapped and possessed with a simpler spell.

**_Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good old ways  
Because all of this  
Will be mine  
This  
Will all be mine_**

Dartz stopped singing before he looked at his minions and thought of what to do, a small smirk resting on his lips. He walked up and patted each of the little monsters on the heads before stepped in and lifting their chins up so they were looking into his eyes.

Dartz stepped back and tapped his chin again in thought before raising a finger into the air to show that he had thought of an idea.

**_I have a plan, it includes you  
You, my monsters, will lead me to  
The Key  
Where I will claim all that is mine_**

**_In the back of your mind  
My power will hide  
You'll stand up strong as I take control  
Now watch me create  
My monsterous amry with pride_**

As the song finished, Dartz walked up to Yugi and got behind him, grabbing his shoulders and leaning down so that his lips were right by the vampire's ear. Yugi made no movement as the snake monster did this. Dartz smirked.

"It's not fair, is it, Yugi? That those humans made you flee your home and that they attacked you like that. But I'm not surpised," the greenette said, noticing how Yugi's dull eyes seemed to widen in shock as the words.

"After all, you are a vampire. And to them, you're worthless. A horrid monster who deserves death..." Dartz smirked before stepping back. Tears spilled from Yugi's possessed eyes, spilling down his cheeks in simple streams. Dartz then went over to Malik.

"And what of you? You're a succubus. Sure, you're attractive, but everyone still _hates_ you. You were the reason men were afraid to sleep. Because you kill in dreams," the snake said as he lifted Malik's chin up a bit. Malik shuddered at the words.

"You're a monster to them, and easily disposed of," Dartz said before releasing Malik's chin just as tears came from the succubus's eyes, dribbling down to his chin before splattering onto the ground and they continued coming. Dartz stepped up to Ryou.

"You. You're a _half_ monster, aren't you? A mix of the two species, but hated by both. There's no place where you are accepted. No place where someone cares about you," the snake said with a hiss and a smirk as tears came from Ryou's eyes and turned his cheeks wet. Dartz walked up to Jonouchi and peered into his eyes.

"Werewolves are hated in this world. You of all people need to know that. Monsters in human flesh. Unaccepted by anything or anyone," the greenette snake said, turning to see that each of the four monsters were still emotionless, but tears were streaming down their cheeks.

Dartz smirked as he stepped forward. "But it doesn't need to be this way, you know. You can all be rulers of this world, and all it takes is a little transformation. I can help," the snake monster smirked before walking to the four monsters and whispering in their ears.

"Alora..." he breathed, his chilling breath snaking down their backs. In an instant after Dartz said the word 'Alora', the three four monsters gasped, their dull eyes going wide as fire and pain surged through their bodies. They each gave a scream of pain as their transformations began.

Yugi hunched over, screaming and roaring in pain. His eyes turned fully red, the pupils vanishing as did the whites. His fangs snapped out, growing longer than they did when he was in his Vampir mode. His nails became long claws, and Yugi snarled, his fangs dripping with a desire to bite.

The little vampire threw his head back and hissed, silver fangs glowing in the moonlight, begging to sink into soft flesh and suck every drop of blood from the victim's throat and their body. Yugi felt powerful as flames seeped through his body, and nothing else mattered to him besides killing.

It was all he knew...

Ryou threw his head back and screamed as his teeth turned into sharp fangs, like those of a snake. His silver hair grew incredibly long, snaking to his thighs before turning into hissing, swishing snakes. His eyes glew fully red, and Ryou hissed at the air.

Ryou's legs snapped together and the boots and pants vanished as his legs turned into one long green-brown snake's tail, a rattle of a rattlesnake resting at the end. Ryou hissed, the rattle shaking and making noise as he moved the end of his tail. Killing was the only thing he knew now. It was all that mattered.

Malik lurched forward, his purple eyes turning fully red as his fangs grew, followed by his claws, which became thick, full, deadly. Malik's wings tore through his back, sending small splatters of blood as they did. His tail came out, a deeper purple than before, and his wings were more demonic and wicked looking.

Two large horns jutted from his head, and Malik hissed at the air, calling out to his enemies that they had better leave him alone unless they wanted death. The transformed succubus hissed again and slashed his thick claws at the sky, wanting to kill whoever came near him. Killing was his objective.

Jonouchi lurched forward, fire burning through his body as a red coloring seeped into his golden eyes and made him look viscious. His claws and arms turned into thick paws, the claws a deep yellow color and the fur a deep gold. Jonouchi snarled as his teeth grew into large fangs, like a wolf had, only much longer.

From his lower back sprang a furry tail, swishing around in threatening anger. On top of his head were a pair of wolf's ears, flicking in the wind. His eyes were fully red, and he was snarling in rage before throwing his head back and howling in rage, praying to kill something.

"YES! YES!!" Dartz cackled as he allowed his laughter to join the symphony of angry calls and noises that his now transformed minions were making into the night sky to signal their arrival on this planet. Dartz cackled in pleasure.

"My army is complete!!!" he shouted before laughing even louder, his noises mixing in with his minions to form one loud noise that gave signal to a new danger that would inhabit the people of the worlds below and beyond.

The birth of the End of the World.

-----

Me: Oh no! They've been brainwashed by Dartz!

Lucy: This is so totally not super-special-awesome!

Me: I know!

Lucy: I wonder how the rest of the gang will deal with this!

Me: Let's find out with a preview!

_Yugi: This is the end! I'll drink all the blood I want to! No one can stop me now!_

_Yami: Aibou, please stop! You must return t your senses!_

_Bakura: Ryou, please! Come back to me! This isn't who you are!_

_Ryou: You're right. This isn't me. It's the new me. So hurry and get ready to die, Demon._

_Yugi: This world will know our terror! What? N-no! Get away from me!_

_Next Time: Thundering Hearts_

_Yugi: I refuse to go abck to being hated! It was all a lie! What...? No, t-that has to be a lie!_

Lucy: Oh, that isn't good at all! I wonder what will happen next!

Both: Please review and we will continue as soon as possible!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Thundering Hearts

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter! The transformed monsters attack a city!

Lucy: And the others have to come and snap them out of it!

Me: This will be awesome!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Both: Story start! Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Fifteen: Thundering Hearts_**

_Off with Pegasus and the Others..._

"Where did Dartz take them!? Answer me, Pegasus!! Tell me where Yugi and the others are now!!" Yami hollered as he gripped the silverette lizard's throat tightly in his clutches, his eyes narrowed with rage. Pegasus coughed up a bit of blood before smirking at the four other monsters that stood around him.

"Y-you'll be too _late_. Dartz is already making his army. And your little lovers are the _Key_ to Victory, as they say," he smiled before giving a small cackle. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes and dropped Pegasus on the ground before kicking him hard.

"We must rescue them! Dartz is going to do something to them!!" Yami called over his shoulder to his friends. The three others nodded before running towards the town, off into a direction where their senses were picking up traces of familiar blood and some familiar scents.

Hoping deep in their hearts that their lovers were all going to be okay.

--Inside the Town---

"This is too horrible..." Kaiba whispered as they saw dead, shredded bodies laying on the ground in puddles of blood. Limbs rested on the ground in shredded stacks, scraps of clothing resting by each body. Women were screaming in terror before they died.

"This is _horrible_!!" Marik said with a hiss, knowing that Dartz was somehow responsible for whatever had caused this. Yami's eyes scanned around before resting on two familiar, wounded, yet still alive figures covered in crimson blood. The star-haired mummy gasped in terror.

"Oh, no! Anzu! Miho!!" he shouted as he ran over to them. Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba gasped at the familiar names before racing over to see if the two girls were all right. Yami scooped Anzu up and shook her, trying to wake her up, while Marik did the same with Miho.

"Oh... Y-Yami? Yami, is that you...?" Anzu whispered as she gently opened her eyes. Yami smiled, glad that his friend was still alive, and then he looked her wounds over. Anzu sighed before leaing back, her eyes closing again when Yami asked what had happened.

"Y-Yugi... and the others... T-they did this... Yami, they aren't in their right mind! T-they're being... p-possessed..." the brunette mermaid whispered before passing out. Yami gasped and then looked ahead, his crimson eyes filled with worry, as were the other monsters'.

"Yugi..." he whispered before standing and racing further into town with Bakura right at his heels, Marik and Kaiba taking to the skies, trying to locate the ones that they loved the most in the entire world and the whole universe.

Hoping that somehow, they were all right...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

'_There's no need to hold back anymore! I can take all the blood I want now!! And no one is going to stand in my way! No one can oppose me!!_'

'_No one can oppose **us**!!_'

A woman screamed as Yugi sunk his giant fangs into her throat, his fully crimson eyes filled with power and strength. The woman moaned in pain as he blood was sucked from her neck and dripped down Yugi's parched throat.

Once he was done, Yugi dropped the woman to the ground with a small grunt before leaping into the air and then going to another house to attack yet another victim.

"AAAGH!!" another victim of Yugi's murder attack screamed as the little vampire pulled his shirt down and bit into the flesh, sucking blood from his victim's throat, loving the salty and sweet taste of the crimson blood. This victim died as well, hitting the ground with a thump before running to get another victim.

Women and men screamed before getting turned into stone statues by Ryou, whose crimson eyes were flashing with rage and power. The gorgon shoved the statues over, and once they hit the ground, they shattered, sending blood, organs, and stones all over the ground.

Giving a shuddering hiss as he moved forward, rattling the rattle to his long tail, Ryou snaked through the town and looked around for yet another victim, the silver snakes that made up his hair hissing and sputtering around as they snapped for a victim.

Malik dug his claws into a man's throat, drawing the soft, warm blood from his body and then dropping him to the ground by a pile of lifeless mortals, all of their eyes rolled in the abck of their heads, their lips wide open with screams. Malik turned and took to the skies to find new food.

Jonouchi growled as he snaked through the town, his full crimson eyes flashing with rage and anger as he spotted several cowering victims in the center of the town. The three women gasped in horror as Jonouchi howled and lunged at them.

Screams and echoes of pain shattered the silence of the town, and Jonouchi spat the sticky blood from his mouth, snarling at his enemies and his victims. Giving a fatal huff, the werewolf trotted down the street for a new prey victim.

Meanwhile, Dartz stood on the top of the roofs and smirked.

"The end of the world is very near. My precious monster minions, attack them well and crave my name into history with your talons," the greenette snake smirked before throwing his head back in a wild cackle. The four outraged monsters gave wicked smirks as they went for their next victims.

More screams echoed through the streets, piercing the skies like talons and blood touched the sky, coating the ground with crimson puddles and bright pools of rust-colored liquid that shone in the full moon's light, making the foggy streets look like a ghost town.

The sight was _horrifying_...

---Off with the Others--

Yami skidded to a stop before he looked back at the others and gave a small nod. "I'm going to go look for Yugi. Bakura, you look for Ryou. Marik, go look for Malik. And Kaiba, you'll have to go look for Jonouchi," the star-haired mummy said calmly.

"Right," Bakura nodded before taking to the skies and trying to find the gorgon that he loved. Kaiba flapped his white dragon wings and took into the air, sailing and gliding as he searched for his precious lover. With a small flap, Marik's wings took him into the skies.

Yami nodded to himself before running down the cobblestone streets, his eyes scanning left and right as he looked for any sign of his star-haired aibou. He saw nothing but puddles of blood and decaying bodies, each frozen stiff with horror.

Choking back vomit, Yami continued to run until he heard a female scream rip through the streets. He gasped and headed off for the sound, hoping that he could save this person before he found his precious aibou. Upon turning the corner, Yami felt his heart clench.

A woman was resting in Yugi's embrace, her head thrown back and her body cold and lifeless. Yugi had his eyes closed, and his fangs were plunged into the woman's throat, taking blood from deep within her. Yami gasped and tried to speak, but he was too scared.

"Y-Yugi..." he whispered, but it was loud enough to get the vampire's attention. Yugi slowly snapped open his eyes, and Yami gasped when he saw that they were fully red. The little vampire slowly tore his fangs from the woman's throat and looked over at Yami.

Yami gasped when he saw Yugi's fangs, coming to the edge of his chin, dripping with bright crimson blood. His outfit was blood-stained, though it was not his own, and he sneered at Yami, revealing even more of his already giant fangs.

"KHISS!!!" Yugi hissed, opening his mouth and lunging a few inches at Yami, showing his lover that all of his memories... All the humanity that he had stored up deep within his body to keep him a kind young vampire who loved Yami so deeply...

That Yugi was too far gone...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ryou? Ryou, are you there?" Bakura called as he walked slowly down the cobblestone streets, his purple eyes scanning around to make sure that nothing was going to jump out at him and attack him. As he moved closer in, he heard a rattle from a snake's tail echo through the streets.

Slowly, Ryou emerged from behind a building, his head lowered considerably. Bakura gasped when he saw that Ryou's lower half was that of a rattlesnake, and he had long fangs jutting from his lips. Ryou lifted his head and revealed his fully crimson eyes, filled with an evil that could never belong to innocent little Ryou Bakura.

Showing that Ryou was gone...

"Ryou! It's me! It's Bakura! Snap out of it!!" the silverette demon hollered as he took a protective stance, afraid that Ryou was going to attack him. The silverette gorgon merely opened his mouth and gave a soft hiss, his crimson eyes narrowing evilly.

Bakura bit his lip as Ryou slowly slithered a few inches toward him and bared his fangs and clawed his hands, getting ready for an attack. The demon could feel his heart constrict in sorrow at the fact that Ryou didn't know who he was.

"Ry! I'm begging you! Snap out of it! God dammit it! Don't you recognize me!?" Bakura shouted to the gorgon. Ryou stared blankly before hissing loudly, shooting his tail forward and smashing it against a statue that he had created, causing the statue to crumble to the ground.

As it smashed onto the ground, it shattered open, organs and blood spilling from it and onto the pavement. Bakura choked back bile and stared at the rotting organs before looking at Ryou and shuddering as he saw the cold look in the gorgon's crimson eyes.

"Ry...." the silverette demon whispered in a soft voice before taking a step towards Ryou. The gorgon hissed evilly, his rattle shaking violently, making Bakura step back again, his eyes wide with fear that he was going to be attacked.

Ryou snickered evilly, obviously possessed as he raised his tail into the air and smashed it onto the ground, forcing the steel-hard cobblestones to shatter open and reveal the dirt that they covered when they were built in. Bakura gasped in terror, biting his lower lip.

"Ryou, please... Please come back to me..." he whispered before closing his eyes as Ryou hissed again. It was too late. He had been too late.

Ryou was gone...

"Ryou! God dammit it to blood gutted Hell! Come back to me! This isn't who you truely are!!" the silverette demon hollered, begging his lover to return to the way he had once been before Dartz brainwashed him. Ryou hissed with laughter and took a threatening movement forward.

Bakura leaped back to avoid the lunge that Ryou had made at him, hissing in anger and annoyance at Dartz for doing this to him. The gorgon threw himself so he was directly in front of Bakura and he swing his tail around, smashing the silverette demon backwards. Bakura gagged as he landed and then leaped forward, grasping Ryou's shoulders tightly.

"Ryou! Stop it and come back to me!!" he shouted, staring deeply into Ryou's entirely crimson eyes. The gorgon was emotionless, obviously deep in his possession. Bakura grit his teeth before yanking Ryou forward, closing his eyes tightly.

With a swift movement, Bakura locked lips with the gorgon.

Ryou's crimson eyes widened as the silverette demon kissed him passionately, wanting to kiss him more. Ryou felt the snakes that were his hair slowly settle and become their human disguise, blowing in the wind gently. His snake tail slowly parted into two sections, turning back into his legs, being covered by black pants and combat boots.

Slowly, but surely, Ryou's crimson eyes slowly got their whites back, the irises turning into a emerald green, like they usually were, the pupils wide with shock as he felt Bakura kissing him passionately. The silverette gorgon closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss.

After a few moments of making out, Bakura pulled away from the silverette gorgon and his purple eyes widened in shock and happiness as he saw that his precious gorgon lover was back to normal and was no longer brainwashed.

"B-Bakura!? W-what are you doing here? Where am I?" the silverette gorgon asked as he glanced around with wide green eyes, not knowing where he was. Bakura smiled wider in happiness, trying to hold abck the tears of joy that filled his eyes.

"Ryou! You've turned back to normal!!" he shouted in happiness before pulling his lover into a rough embrace, sobbing from happiness that Ryou was okay. The silverette gorgon smiled softly and hugged back, closing his eyes gently as he rocked back and forth, humming gently.

"I love you, Bakura..." he whispered before enjoying the embrace he was in.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Marik flew close to the ground as he continued to enter the large city, trying to find his precious succubus lover. The cobblestones were still stained with crimson, making it look like a battle field. The incubus gagged slightly as he continued to fly.

"Malik! Malik, where are you? Please come out!!" Marik hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth to call for his lover. He was immediatly answered by a loud scream and a loud ripping noise that made Marik shudder in disgust. Deciding to investigate, the incubus flew towards the sound and turned into an alley way. As he did, his eyes widened.

Malik was sitting ontop of a young woman's mutilated carcass, ripping out her organs and placing them in a pile next to himself. The succubus flapped his demonic wings and his brightn red eyes seemed locked on the victim. After removing the organs was done, Malik picked up the woman's heart and bit into it with a sickening crunch, making Marik reel back.

"M-Malik..." he whispered, making the brainwashed succubus look up from his snack and look over, giving Marik a better look at what he had become.

Malik's eyes were entirely glowing red, making him seem like a true monster. His tail had spikes running down the end of it, and his large purple wings were almost black and had a demonic look to them that made even a demon's wings appear like an angel's.

"Malik... Oh my God, what happened to you...?" the sandy-haired incubus asked in a scared voice. Malik hissed, clawing at the incubus before throwing the half-eaten heart at the ground and leaping into the air, landing right before Marik.

Giving an angered hiss, Malik tried to cuff Marik across the face, but he missed his attack. Marik squeaked in terror before dodging his lover's onslaught of attacks, looking back at him with worry. He stared into Malik's eyes...

Thinking that it was too late to rescue his lover...

"Malik! Stop this! This isn't who you actually are! You'e not a mindless killing machine that tears humans apart!!" the incubus shouted, hoping that somehow, he could bring his lover back to his senses without having to wound him.

Malik merely tilted his head in confusion before he hissed, eyes flashing brighter than they had ever done before. The succubus flapped his wings and dove at Marik, claws extended and his teeth bared. Marik leaped for the skies as Malik smashed into a building, tearing right through the bricks with his talons.

Giving a hiss of absolute disgust, Malik took for the skies right after his lover, talons extended again as he made yet another attack. The two dream demons circled each other, Marik avoid attacks before he landed safely on the ground and spun to face Malik.

"Malik!! I'm begging you! Come back to the way you were!!" the sandy-haired incubus shouted to his possessed succubus lover. Malik landed on the ground and rushed at Marik, claws out in anger as he hissed. Marik closed his eyes and lunged forward.

Malik's eyes widened as the incubus wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him into a rough hug, burying his head in the succubus's neck.

"Malik, please! Please remember who you are! Please remember who I am! Please!!" Marik begged. He had never felt this broken before. He was usually very strong and didn't care about too much. But when Malik was involved, and had gotten turned into... _this_...

His entire world had been shattered.

Malik's eyes widened as something scratched at the back of his mind, begging him to snap from the trance he was locked in. The egyptian succubus shook his head and then squeezed his eyes closed as the clouds in his mind slowly vanished. When he opened his eyes, he gasped.

Sitting before him, hugging him tightly, was not a shapeless victim that Malik had seen when he was in his trace. Kneeling before him was Marik, begging for him to come back and wake up from whatever Dartz had done to him.

"M-Marik...?" the succubus asked in a confused voice. Upon hearing the name and the voice saying it, Marik snapped his head up and gasped in shock. Malik's eyes were no longer bright crimson, and his wings, tail, and horns had vanished. His claws were gone as well.

"Malik!! You're back!!" the incubus sobbed happily, clinging to his lover's waist and pulling him into the most loving embrace that he could manage. Malik, who hadn't a clue what was going on with his lover, merely hugged back and smiled.

"Yes... I'm back.. And I'm not going anywhere..." he said with a smile.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kaiba tried to remain silent as he walked through the fog that surrounded the city, the heels of his shoes tapping the ground gently. His deep blue eyes scanned around gently, waiting for any sign of movement that he could use to locate the werewolf.

Kaiba had been walking around the city for a little while, being as silent as he could as he continued to walk along the cobblestones. They were hurting his feet, but he grit his teeth to try and stay silent, as to not attract too much attention to himself. Finally, the silence was getting to him.

"Katsuya? Katusya, are you here?" he whispered, in case one of the other monsters was hiding in the foggy shadows, waiting to lunge. Kaiba got no answer, so he tried calling the werewlf by the nickname that he had given him.

"Puppy? Puppy, if you hear my voice, then please come out!" the brunette said in a slightly louder voice. There was nothing but silence that answered him, and the dragon was about to surrender and turn around, not thinking that Jonouchi was in this direction.

_AROOOOOOO!!!_

Kaiba stopped as the ear-shattering howl pierced the sky like a dagger, sending chills up and down Kaiba's back over and over again. The brunette dragon spun around as he saw a large black figure snaking through the fog and come towards him. After coming closer, Kaiba saw a pair of flashing crimson eyes coming near him, and once it stepped from the shadows, Kaiba gasped.

"Puppy!?" he shouted in shock. Sure enough, standing before him on all fours was Jonouchi, his eyes fully red, large wolf ears resting on top of his head. His furry tail swished angrilly behind him, and his forearms were furry wolf paws, the claws shining with crimson blood.

"Puppy... Oh, what happened to you, Katsuya?" Kaiba whispered, afraid to raise his voice any more. Jonouchi snapped his head up and roared like a dog, blood dripping from his canines and splattering on the ground. Blood from a victim.

Jonouchi looked up at the moon and howled at it, as if summoning its power to aid him in his battles. Once his little 'song' was finished, the werewolf growled and leaped into the air, slamming Kaiba to the ground and landing ontop of him.

"P-Puppy! Puppy, snap out of it!" the brunette dragon pleaded as he made his wings appear and flapped them, knocing Jonouchi off himself and taking to the air a little, so that he was just out of Jonouchi's grasp. The werewolf snarled in anger.

"Katsuya! You need to snap out of it! You're being brainwashed!!" Kaiba shouted to his precious lover, but Jonouchi didn't snap out of it. Instead, he merely snarled even more and lunged at his lover, swinging his paws at him with a snarl of rage. Kaiba looked at Jonouchi with worry.

"Puppy! Please snap out of it!" he called, praying that his lover would listen to him. Jonouchi ignored the calls and leaped at Kaiba again, claws extended. Kaiba snarled in rage before grabbing Jonouchi by the waist and dragging him into a tight hug.

Jonouchi squirmed a bit, but his claws were being held down, so he couldn't move at all. Kaiba looked at his struggling lover and bit his lower lip, knowing that for some reason, Jonouchi was pretty much gone now. But Kaiba refused to believe it!

In a simple motion, Kaiba pressed his lips firmly against Jonouchi's, making the werewolf gasp in surprise. Kaiba took the opportunity to pull away and hug Jonouchi tightly, glad that he was no long struggling in his embrace.

"Puppy, don't you remember me anymore? You don't remember the promise we made?" the dragon asked in a calm voice, making the werewolf's eyes widen with shock. Kaiba smiled gently before placing a kiss on Jonouchi's neck, noticing how the werewolf moaned in pleasure.

"We promised to always be together, no matter what. So please... Please Puppy... Please come back to me!!" the brunette dragon whispered before hugging Jonouchi even tighter in his embrace, shuddering at the thought of his lover never snapping out of it.

Jonouchi's eyes widened before the whites returned, and the irises slowly returned to normal, turning into a honey color, like they usually were. His canines shrunk back to their human disguise, and his wolf ears vanished, turning back into human ears.

His arms slowly turned back into their normal color before the fur vanished and his arms became human again. Jonouchi gasped before looking down at his chest when he felt pressure against it, gasping when he saw Kaiba clinging to him.

"Seto? What's going on? Why are you holding me like this? Did something happen?" the blonde werewolf asked in confusion. Kaiba remained silent as he looked up and saw that Jonouci had turned back to normal. The drgaon gasped.

"Puppy!!" he shouted before leaping ontop of Jonouchi and kissing him in a heated passion. Jonouchi's eyes widened before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, moaning lovingly into it, his tongue battling with Kaiba's.

He had come back to normal...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Aibou! Please! It's me! Yami! Ra, dammit it, why won't you answer me!?" Yami hollered as he stumbled back, trying to avoid getting attacked by Yugi, who was swinging his taloned hands at him in an angry fashion, giving an angered hiss.

Yugi hissed loudly before leaping into the air and swinging his talons at Yami again. The star-haired mummy took for the air, avoiding getting attacked. The star-haired vampire landed by Yami, hissing in rage that he had missed. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled sadly.

"You are miserable, aren't you? You've been feeding on blood so much, Aibou, because you needed to take it to feed yourself, am I right?" Yami asked in a gentle voice, making Yugi growl and hiss even louder at him, narrowing his crimson glowing eyes. yami smiled.

"But if you needed blood, then why didn't you just come to me?" the mummy asked before unbuttoning his school jacket and slowly pulling the collar of his white button-up shirt down, revealing his collar and his neck. Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"If you need blood, then come on. My neck is yours," Yami said as he leaned his head back slightly. Yugi tilted his head in confusion before taking a few steps forward, leaning forward and sniffing the air, as if sensing what type of blood Yami had.

Once he got the scent that he wanted, the star-haired vampire's eyes widened in shock and his lips pulled back in a happy smirk. Yami planted his feet firmly on the ground and leaned his head back a bit more, eyes closed gently.

"Come, Yugi. I _want_ you to bite me," he said in a calm voice. Yugi seemed to respond and placed his hands against Yami's chest, opening his lips and leaning forward. Yami settled himself firmly on the ground, closing his eyes as he waited.

Suddenly, with a calm hiss, Yugi plunged his long fangs into Yami's throat.

Yami grit his teeth in slight pain as the needle-like canines pierced his skin and sunk in. The mummy slowly placed one of his hands on Yugi's upper back, the other one resting on the back of Yugi's head as he pulled him closer into a hug.

Yugi's arms snaked around Yami's back and settled as he pulled his victim closer, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of the blood that he was drinking. Somehow, it tasted familiar, as if Yugi had tasted it once before in his life. The little vampire gave a gentle moan, which made Yami smile.

"Aibou..." he whispered in a loving voice. Yugi blushed at the loving voice, his eyes still closed as he continued to drink the star-haired mummy's blood. After a few moments, Yugi pulled away from the blood-drinking session and sighed happily.

He loved the taste of Yami's blood.

Slowly, Yugi's fangs went from coming to his chin to going back into his lips, and he slowly opened his eyes, their color slowly returning until they looked the same way that they had been long before he had been brainwashed by Dartz.

"H-huh...? W-what am I doing here?" the star-haired vampire asked as he glanced around in confusion. Yami smiled weakly, and Yugi glanced over, gasping as he saw the blood pouring from Yami's throat from two puncture wounds.

That resembled fangs.

"Yami! Oh my God, you've been hurt! Who did this!?" the little vampire hollered in worry. Yami didn't answer. He merely pulled Yugi into an ambrace and snuggled into the hug, looking down at his aibou with a happy look on his face.

"Thank goodness, Aibou... Thank Ra that you're back..." he said before pulling Yugi back and kissing him on the lips. Yugi blushed and moaned into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and leaning into the kiss even more, loving the feeling that he was getting.

He loved Yami and never wanted to let him go ever again...

-----

Me: Yay! Yugi and the others are back to normal!

Lucy: Thank goodness!

Me: I thought it was so sweet that Yami allowed Yugi to drink his blood, even if Yugi might have almost killed him by doing so! I hope you all liked this chapter!

Lucy: The next one will be really fun!

Me: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Yami!_

_Yami: I love you, Yugi. Please don't be upset._

_Bakura: Ryou, I forgive you. Please know that I love you so much._

_Ryou: Oh, Bakura... We must focus on killing Dartz for what he made us do!_

_Yugi: This is the end for you, Dartz! We'll make you pay for using us like that!_

_Next Time: Last Resort_

_Yugi: Prepare yourself Dartz! We're coming to kill you!_

Lucy: Oh holy shit! I hope this gets good!

Both: Please review and we will update very soon!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Last Resort

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The second to final chapter!

Me: The story is wrapping up, guys!

Lucy: But a lot will happen in these last 3 chapters!

Both: Please enjoy this fluffy and actiony chapter!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Last Resort_**

"GOD DAMMIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!" Dartz slammed his fists hard against the ground, snarling in rage that his minions had been reverted back to their normal states by their lovers. The greenette snake placed a hand on his head and sighed evilly, his eyes narrowing in rage.

He couldn't believe that his brainwashed minions, the monsters that he had transformed into their full forms just for the purpose of attacking a village and making his name the most famous one in the whole city, had been defeated by some mere level A monsters!

"I will make them pay. They will never get away with taking my precious army away. I will have my revenge..." Dartz whispered, his eyes narrowing in rage. As he planned out his idea for revenge, a smirk crossed his lips, and then he cackled.

The cackle echoed through the mountains, making his evil plan known...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi-kun! Yami! Are you both all right?" Ryou called as he and Bakura came running up to the two star-haired boys, who were still holding each other lovingly. Yugi looked over and waved happily at Ryou, thanking Ra and God that he and Bakura were both all right.

"I'm fine, Ry-chan! I'm just glad to see that you're doing all right!" the star-haired vampire smiled. Ryou smiled back before noticing that Malik and Marik came running from wherever they had been, their clothing messed up and almost off. Ryou stared blankly.

"I don't even wanna freakin' know what you two were doing..." he said as the two dream demons started blushing and laughing nervously, trying to fix their clothing so that when Kaiba and Jonouchi came, they wouldn't think the same thing.

Just as they had finished getting their clothing fully on and fixed, Kaiba and Jonouchi came running up. Jonouchi smiled and pulled his three other friends into an ambrace, happy to see that they were all okay.

Once the hug fest was over, they all stood around one another.

"That damned Dartz. We must make him pay for what he's made us do," the blonde werewolf whispered in a cold tone. The gang nodded and Yugi gasped suddenly, remembering something that he wanted to give his friends. The star-haired vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out eight little charms.

"I wanted to give these to you, all. Becuase you're all my friends. And I wanted us to always be together," Yugi whispered before handing everyone the little charm that he had created for each of them, smiling at their shocked and happy faces.

Each of them was holding a small wooden carved bunny in their hands, a small keychain on the top. Ryou's was a pale green, Malik's a soft blue. Marik's was a bright purple, and Bakura's was a deep navy color. Jonouchi's was pale yellow, and Kaiba's was a dark gold. Yami's was a bright crimson, and finally, Yugi's was painted to a pale red.

"These are good luck charms. So that we'll always be together, even if we aren't in the same place. We'll always stay friends forever, no matter what kind of dilemas befall us or come our way. We will always be best friends," Yugi said with a smile. His friends all stared at him in shock before leaping at him and latching onto him, smiling happily.

They couldn't ask for a better friend.

"As much as I hate breaking up a kind reunion, this party if over," a laughing voice broke through the calm silence, making all of the monsters gasp and look towards the sky, their eyes narrowed in rage at who was hovering directly above them.

"Dartz..." Yami snarled angrily.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What? Miss me already?" Dartz asked with a wide smirk. Yugi took a scared step back, eyes going wide as he remembered the spell that Dartz had put over him and his friends to make them attack the city. The star-haired vampire shuddered until he felt Yami hug him tightly.

"Hmph. My poor minions, you're all idiots, aren't you? You don't even realize the truth about what is actually going on in your lives," the greenette snake said with a wild smirk. The monsters who had been under Dartz's control allowed their eyes to widen.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ryou asked in a timid voice. Bakura clutched his gorgon lover close to his chest, snarling angrilly at Dartz. The snake monster scanned his eyes over his former minions, smirking evilly at them.

"You are always going to be hated, no matter how hard you try and avoid it. The world will hate you, because you are nothing but mindless monsters. So join me again," Dartz said, holding his hands out to his former minions.

Jonouchi, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's eyes widened in terror before going blank and being filled with a bright crimson color, like they had been before. Yami gasped in terror before grasping Yugi's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.

"Yugi, no! Don't listen to him!!" the star-haired mummy hollered. Bakura gripped Ryou tightly and stared at him in concern.

"Don't go with him, Ryou! This isn't what you are!!" the silverette demon pleaded.

"Malik, please snap out of it!!" Marik shouted, embracing his lover tightly.

"Puppy, come back to me!" Kaiba said as he pulled Jonouchi into a gentle embrace. The four possessed monsters slowly allowed the color to return to their eyes and they blinked gently, confused as to what had happened to them once again.

"Huh? Marik?" Malik asked in a confused tone. Marik hugged Malik tightly, as the other lovers did to their lovers and sighed happily. They hadn't turned into the horrible creatures that they had been once again. Dartz snarled angrilly.

"I hate you! I will kill all of you!!" the snake-monster shouted angrilly. Yami smirked before stepping forward and allowing his body to glow bright red. Yugi gasped as his lover glew bright red, knowing that he was going to use his powers. Yami smirked.

"This is the end for you, Dartz..." he said in a cold voice before nodding to his friends. Jonouchi snuggled protectively against Kaiba, as Ryou did to Bakura. Yugi looked at Yami hopefully and smiled assuringly, showing him that he was going to win. Yami glared at Dartz.

"Prepare yourself, Dartz!!"

-----

Me: Oh dear! Yami's got a plan to defeat Dartz! Sorry if it was so short, the next one will be very long!

Lucy: I hope it works!!

Me: It had better or else the world is doomed!

Lucy: Oh geez! Please read on and enjoy!

Me: Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: This will be the end of you, Dartz!_

_Yami: Prepare for death!_

_Bakura: In the name of our school and for our species..._

_Ryou: We'll make you pay for what you've done!_

_Yugi: This is the end of you, Dartz!_

_Next Time: Final Exam_

_Yugi: Prepare yourself! I won't hold back anymore!!_

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to!

Both: Please review nicely!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Final Exam

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Next chapter! The almost last one!

Lucy: They defeat Dartz!

Me: This one is gonna be fun!

Lucy: There's a surprise in it as well!

Both: Please enjoy it!!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Final Exam_**

Dartz growled and stood up, spitting up a small stream of blood from his mouth, his eyes still narrowed. He wouldn't allow these monsters to defeat someone like him. It just wasn't going to happen! The snake monster raised his fist in the air.

"Try and attack me, Pharaoh! I'll just bounce it back to you before you get the chance!" Dartz hollered, coughing up another stream of blood after his speech was done. Yami shook his head and raised his hands into the air.

"You're in no condition to be making any orders," he said with a growl. The snake looked up and searchd the serious faces of the monsters standing before him. His eyes settled on Yami once again, and he smirked.

"What are you gonna do? Blast me? You don't have enough mental or physical strength for that," Dartz said with a small cough. Yami smirked back, making Dartz raise an eyebrow in confusion before letting Yami continue.

"Not this time. I just need my friends to loan me their powers for a little while," the star-haired mummy said before looking over at the seven other monsters with a hopeful look on his face. Yugi smiled and gave a nod.

"Go for it, man!" Jonouchi cheered, smiling up at his friend. Yami nodded and then got ready.

Closing his eyes gently, a rush of red wind came and flapped around him, whisking through the town and lacing around the seven monsters that stood on the ground below him. The pharaoh smiled and then leaned his head back slightly.

"**_I am, the Bearer of Ra, the Future King of Egypt, and the Destroyer of Darkness and Chaos, Yami Sennen. Son of the Pharaoh Akmenra,_**" Yami said in a simple voice before leaning his head back and closing his eyes again, this time a bit tighter.

"**_I command you, Gods in Heaven, please lend me the strength to defeat this snake who hath strayed from your path,_**" the pharaoh said. Dartz snarled and stepped back, but he found that the crimson wind wasn't letting him go anywhere else.

Dartz narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him!

"**_And now! I call upon the seven key symbols to unlock Ra's power, so that we may defeat Dartz once and for all!!_**" Yami shouted before raising his arms into the air. Yugi gasped when he saw a bright light surrounding him, and then it surrounded his friends.

'_W-what is this...?_' Yugi thought in a calm voice before he and the rest of his friends closed their eyes, feeling the power consume their bodies and heat them up with the sun's bright light, even if it was still late at night time.

Yami looked around at the gang.

"**_I call upon you all! Lend me your power so that we may defeat this tortured soul who hath strayed from the path of the Gods' true way!!_**" the star-haired mummy shouted down to his friends. The gang nodded and opened their eyes.

"We give you everything!" they shouted in unison, surprising the lot of them since they would have never thought about doing such a thing. Yami nodded and then his eyes glew bright red as he called upon his friend's powers.

"**_Protection!_**" Yami shouted as a small ball of light started forming in his hands, his own power being added to it. He then looked over at his friends and nodded, getting ready to take their powers as well, to make the strength stronger.

"**_Strength!_**" Marik gasped as he felt the wind encircle him and draw out his power, but he merely allowed it, watching the crimson wind drag up and start to form an energy ball in the center of Yami's hands. Yami continued.

"**_Unity!_**" Malik felt a tugging on his body, and he closed his eyes to allow the warm wind to take some of his power to add on to the ball of light that Yami was making.

"**_Hope!_**" Ryou watched as the wind circled his body and then dove towards his heart. He sighed at the heat and watched as his energy went up, adding to the ball that would destroy Dartz once and for all.

"**_Charity!_**" Jonouchi smiled and then threw his arms open as the wind took his energy as well. The werewolf smiled, happy to be part of the gang and to be able to finally defeat Dartz, especially if they were doing it together.

"**_Courage!_**" Bakura smirked, seeing as he was courage, and he felt his power being drawn from his body. He shook his head to keep himself awake, and then watched as the energy was added, pumping up the energy ball so it was fairly big now.

"**_Wisdom!_**" Kaiba folded his arms and smiled, his power adding to the already gigantic energy ball. Yami then looked down at Yugi, who was smiling kindly up at him, hope flashing in his big, amethyst eyes.

Yami blushed and smiled softly.

"**And love!**" Yami said with a small wink at Yugi. Yugi blushed as he felt the warm wind draw power from his small body, making him gasp a bit. Yugi immediatly wrapped his arms around his body and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

'_This heat... It's really special. My energy is mixing with Yami's energy... Now we're one,_' the little vampire thought with a small blush as he tilted his head back to enjoy the warmth that was surging through his body in ripple-like fashions.

Yami smiled down at his lover before holding the swirling ball of energy high up into the air, his eyes flashing random colors. Dartz stepped back, shuddering in horror, begging Yami not to attack him. Yami smiled and then thrust his hands down at the snake monster.

"**_Ra Thunder Strike!!!_**" the star-haired mummy hollered, releasing the ball of light from his hands. Dartz screamed as the energy slammed into his body, burning him with the heat of the sun. Dartz screamed a blood-curdling scream as he was burned away.

Spitting and hacking up blood, the snake monster collapsed to the ground, cursing the gang of friends loudly. Yugi stepped over Dartz and peered down at him with a victorious look, hearing Vampir cackle insanely in the back of his mind.

/_Burn, baby, burn! Disco inferno! Burn, baby, burn!!_/ Vampir cackled as he sung. Yugi's eyes went wide.

'_Vampir, that's terrible!!_' the star-haired little vampire shouted in the back of his mind. Vampir scoffed before going silent again, probably falling asleep, like he usually did when Yugi was in control of their body. Yami slowly landed on the ground and collapsed back against Yugi, smiling up at him.

"How was that, Aibou?" he asked with a small laugh. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the forehead.

"It was amazing," he said with a smile. The gang smiled and then talked about how awesome the power had been as they started heading back towards the Monster Academy that lied shortly off in the distance.

Back to where they truely belonged...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Cheers errupted from the whole student body as the eight monsters stepped into the gates of the Academy.

Yugi and Ryou glanced around with confusion on their faces. Why was everyone cheering for them? What on earth had they done? The head master to the school came trotting up to the eight monsters, a smile on her lips.

"Congradulations, you eight. You are our graduates this year," she said with a wink. Bakura looked over at the teacher like she was crazy.

"Graduates? What do you mean?" he asked, totally confused at this point. The head master smiled before raising her finger into the air and giggling lightly.

"You eight have proven yourselves worthy of being our school's graduates. The graduates of Monster Academy are special because they get to get out of school early," she said before looking over the eight monsters' shocked faces.

"You eight have proven yourselves mighty warriors by defeating Dartz, and we will call on you when you leave here and if we have trouble," she said before patting each of them on the head. Yami looked over at the teacher in confusion.

"What do you mean by leave here?" he asked in a confused tone. The headmaster smiled sadly at the gang.

"You eight will leave the school and return to your homes, until you are old enough to become a part of the human world," she said, earning shocked gasps from the eight monsters who had obviously become heroes.

"B-but we don't want to leave!" Marik gasped, upset by what the teacher was telling him. Jonouchi nodded, telling the teacher that he and his friends didn't want to go. The head master smiled sadly before turning her backs on them.

"I am sorry. That is the price of being a graduate. You eight will go home, and you might never see each other again, unless you are all called on," she said before walking towards the school, her hair swishing behind her.

"Now pack up. Your goodbye ceremony is tomorrow," she said before vanishing.

Leaving the eight shocked friends behind.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So... I guess tomorrow is it then," Malik said in a sad voice as he packed up all of his belongings into his backpack. Ryou and Yugi nodded sadly as they folded their spare clothes and placed them in their backpacks and their suitcases.

"I guess it is," Ryou answered, feeling too depressed to stay anything.

Yugi remained silent for a little while, his amethyst eyes staring down at the suitcase that was in front of him. After mulling over his thoughts for a little while, Yugi slammed his hands down on his bed and whirled around to face the two now-totally-shocked monsters.

"I don't _wanna_ go! Where will I ever find friends like you guys!?" the star-haired vampire called, tears of sorrow filling his eyes. Ryou smiled sadly before walking forward and hugging his vampire friend close. Malik joined in as well.

None of them wanting to let go...

---Later in the Hallway with Yami and Yugi---

"Oh, Yami! I don't want to leave you!!" Yugi sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the star-haired mummy's waist. Yami was rubbing Yugi's back gently, a frown placed on his lips. He hated seeing his lover in such a state, but there was nothing he could do.

They didn't have a choice in leaving or not.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. But I have something to ask you..." the mummy said with a smile before leaning forward and kissing Yugi on the lips. When he pulled back, Yami smiled at his now-blushing lover and gently cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Yugi, will you stay with me forever? I mean, after we leave the academy and go to the human world... Will you be with me?" the star-haired mummy asked. Yugi blushed as tears of happiness filled his eyes, and he hugged Yami tightly.

"You bet I will!" he sobbed, kissing Yami lovingly on the lips.

---Off with Ryou and Bakura---

"So... This is the last I will see of you?" Ryou asked, not wanting to look the silverette demon in the eyes. Bakura sighed sadly and nodded.

"I guess so. I guess I'll return to my dad in Near Hell, while you go to live with your mother and sister in Greece, right?" he asked in a curious voice. Ryou hesitated, his green eyes looking over his shoulder at the demon he loved.

"I don't want it..." he whispered. Bakura looked over in confusion.

"What?" he asked, not really understanding what Ryou was asking of him. Ryou shuddered before hugging himself, his shoulder shaking with silent sobs.

"I don't want to leave! I don't want it!! I don't want to go back to a place where I am considered a freak because I'm half of what everyone else is! I don't want it!!" he sobbed before clinging to Bakura, sobbing sadly. Bakura hugged Ryou tightly and lifted his chin up, smiling down at him.

"Hey, Ryou. When we leave the academy, we can stay together, you know. In the human world. Do you want to?" the silverette demon asked. Ryou's eyes lit up and he hugged the silverette demon tightly, feeling a smile form on his pale lips.

"Yes... I would like that," he whispered with a kind smile, knowing where he truely belonged...

Was with this demon.

---Off with Malik and Marik---

"Marik, we should probably go say bye to the others," Malik said as his incubus lover forced him back against the bed. Marik smirked and climbed ontop of his lover.

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind if we're... a few minutes late," the incubus said with a wink, making Malik turn a deep shade of scarlet. Malik merely leaned back and laughed, knowing exactly what his lover was getting at.

"I love you, you know," he smiled. Marik smiled as well.

"I love you too," he whispered before turning the lights off.

---Off with Jonouchi and Kaiba--

"Is this the last I will ever see of you, Dragon?" Jonouchi asked in a sad tone, looking away as he stood with his arms folded over his chest. Kaiba bit his lip in sorrow, hating to see his werewolf lover so upset, but he knew that they would never see each other again because of the school's regulations.

"Puppy, I don't want to leave you. So, I want to ask you something," the brunette dragon asked. Before Jonouchi could questions what it was, Kaiba dragged him forward into a gentle kiss, making the werewolf blush.

Kaiba pulled back and smiled.

"Will you be with me?" he asked in a calm voice. Jonouchi blushed before nodding quickly and pulling his dragon lover into a heated and passionate kiss, never wanting to leave him and never wanting his lover to leave.

--Off with the Whole Gang---

"Okay! Even if we all go to the human world and never ever see one another again, we must promise to keep in touch!" Yugi said as the rest of the gang nodded. Ryou pulled out the rabbit keychaint that Yugi had made for him and smiled.

"We are together! Forever and always!" the gorgon smiled kindly. Yugi smiled as everyone pulled out their charms and held them into the air.

"Protection!" Yami shouted, lifting his charm high into the air.

"Strength!" Marik shouted.

"Unity!" Malik called, raising his charm high up over his head with the others'.

"Hope!" Ryou called with a smile.

"Charity!" Jonouchi smirked.

"Courage!" Bakura called, holding his navy charm up into the air.

"Wisdom!" Kaiba called as well. Yugi smiled before holding his own charm into the air with his friends.

"Love!" he called, before the eight friends hugged one another. They were eternal friends. Nothing would ever drag them apart, not even if the world was divided into many sections, and they could never see one another again.

They would always remain friends...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

The school stood and chanted the gang's names as they came walking from the school, all side by side, holding hands tightly. Yugi smiled over at his friends and then looked up at Yami with a small blush. Yami smiled back.

"Why are you blushing, love? Is something embarrassing?" he asked in a calm voice. Yugi shook his head quickly.

"N-no. I just... never thought that this would happen to me when I came to this place," the star-haired vampire said with a smile. Deep down, he could feel Vampir smiling as well, knowing that Yugi no longer needed him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Ryou asked, catching all the attention on himself.

"Yeah. I mean, all that matters is that we're all friends. We are always going to be friends. And when we get old enough, we'll all meet up in the human world," Bakura said with a scoff, as if scolding Yugi for even attempting to think otherwise. Jonouchi smiled and laced his arm around Kaiba, smiling up at him.

"I don't think any of us predicted that this would happen here," the werewolf smiled as the eight monsters stepped up on a platform and faced the sea of chanting students, each of them hollering their names in a celebratory fashion.

"You eight students have defeated your final exam. You have proven that you are the Key to Victory, the monsters whom the world depends on. You are a pride to your race," the head master said with a smile. The gang cheered silently for themselves as the teacher continued.

"In any case, you eight students will now be allowed to pass through the gates of the Academy, and you will be able to go into the world now. We will call on you if any danger comes up, and we expect you to respond," the teacher said with a wink and a smile, and the gang nodded.

"With that said... I hereby present you, The Monster Gang!" he said, pointing at the group of monsters. Immediatly afterward, a loud cheer came from the crowd, loudest being Miho, Anzu, and Mai. Ryou waved nervously while Marik, Bakura, and Malik were whooping loudly in joy.

Yugi walked and and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist before looking over and seeing a camera aimed at him. He smiled and pulled all of his friends into the picture before setting them up to have it taken.

Yugi was in the center, hugging Yami tightly, Malik and Marik were leaping up in the background, Ryou and Bakura were in the front waving, and Kaiba was being dragged into the picture and being held into a headlock by a smiling Jonouchi, who's head was raised with pride.

"Okay! Smile everyone!" the camera man called before clicking the shutter to the camera and getting the picture, signafying the friend's immortal united union. Proving that they would in fact, always be together no matter what.

'_I don't care what the future brings. As long as you guys are in my lives... I need nothing more,_' Yugi thought as he smiled and turned to face the world that he would now be a part of, loved and protected, instead of hated and feared. Finally, he took a step for the gates.

His hands locked with his friends.

-----

Me: Aw! They all graduated!

Lucy: Yes! That means they are the most special monsters in the Academy and they get to go to the human world above when they turn old enough!!!

Me: Yay! By the way, being old enough is about age 18, and they're 16, so 2 years before they get to see each other again! Provided they are in the same place!

Lucy: The next chapter is the final one!

Me: Here's the preview for it!

_Yugi: I'm so happy, Grandpa. After 10 years, I finally get to see everyone again._

_Yami: Hurry, Yugi. We must get ready for everyone to show up!_

_Yugi: R-right, Yami!_

_Ryou: I see you haven't changed a bit, Yugi-chan._

_Yugi: Ryou-kun!_

_Next Time: What Happens After_

_Yugi: I'm so happy! With you guys by my side, I will never be alone._

Lucy: We hope you will all love this story!

Both: Please review and we will update very soon!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: What Happens After

**Title**: Monster Academy

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and themes

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik; BakuraXRyou; and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: Yugi Mouto is a new student at Monster Academy, but he isn't the only dangerous creature at the Academy! With evil monsters and spirits threatening destruction on him and everyone around him, will Yugi and his new friends be able to survive?

Me: Final chapter is up!

Lucy: It's sad that it's ending, but there will be a sequel!

Me: Yes! Yay for sequels!!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chappie!

Both: Please enjoy it, everyone!!

**_Chapter Eighteen: What Happens After_**

[Yugi's POV]

10 years have passed since I graduated from Monster Academy along with my friends.

We all returned to our own homes, and I returned to my house with my grandpa, helping him out in his old age as I grew older and closer to the age when I could go to the human world and live there.

When I turned 18, I went to the human world and then ended up buying a plane ticket to Egypt. I searched around and then found Yami in his tomb, living with his father. Yami was happy to see me, and we got married shortly after.

Sadly, none of our friends could come to the wedding because they were all busy with work, but they sent us some swell letters and gifts, so we forgave them right quickly. I didn't want to lose my friends over something so stupid.

Yami, Grandpa, and I slowly moved into Japan and bought a little game shop, which Grandpa called the Kame Game Shop. We sold games, and it was enough to keep us happy with our lives. I heard from my friends regurally, and I was happy to hear how their lives were turning out.

Ryou and Bakura had gone to live in England, and Ryou had gotten a job as a professional statue maker. The art critics were all fascinated with his work, saying how life-like and realistic it was, surprising for a mere human. Ha! If only they actually knew how he did it. It was his talent, after all.

Bakura had become a college gym teacher, Ra help the students who he taught. He believed that since speed and strength were his strong points, he should become a gym teacher and teach others about how to stay strong and active.

Malik and Marik had gone into the hotel business, and their hotel had become quite the popluar one. It was almost impossible to get a room there. But we made some calls to them, and Malik got Yami and I the best room there. We didn't see them there, sicne they were at a meeting in Hawaii, but Malik called me after he got the message I sent him.

Kaiba and Jonouchi ran a large organization, creating mechanical devices. In fact, the lights and electricty that we had at the Game Shop came from Kaiba Corp. But fortunately for us, since we didn't make as much, Kaiba paid for our lights and cable, Ra bless his soul.

Anzu, Miho, and Mai had gone into the waitress business, training to be a team of dancers in America. I had seen them perform on the televsion a lot, and I always called in and voted for them, not just because they were my friends, but because they danced the best.

Sadly for me, Grandpa passed away less than three years ago, and I was devastated by his death. Yami was there to comfort me, and when I told all my friends, they comforted me, so I didn't feel so alone. Poor Ryou felt so guilty that he was crying, and Bakura had to take the phone from him before his sorrow turned it to stone.

Yami and I continued to run the game shop, knowing that Grandpa would want us to do that. Finally, after such a long time of not seeing them, I called up all my friends and asked if they wanted to get together and hang out at my house one day.

And everyone said yes.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

"I'm really happy that everyone is coming over today, Grandpa. I haven't seen them in 10 years," Yugi whispered to the pitcure of his grandfather that rested on the small little shrine that he had made once his grandfather had died.

Yugi hadn't changed much since Monster Academy, though he was a few inches taller. His hair had grown out a bit, and his eyes had become a bit lighter, almost looking like a gentle lavender color, almost like Vampir's eyes.

Yugi was dressed up in a white T shirt and a pair of gentle green pants that he felt comfortable wearing. Around his shoulders was a pale green shawl, and he was smiling at the picture of his grandfather. Yami knocked on the door and came in.

"Yugi? Come on, Yugi, We have to get ready before the others come here," the star-haired mummy smiled. Yugi looked over at his lover and nodded before standing up and giving him a big hug. Yami hugged back before they both walked into the living room. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"I better make some chocolate snacks for everyone," the little star-haired vampire smiled. Yami nodded, and then they both heard a small, yet slightly familiar giggle come from right behind them in teh living room.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," a familiar voice said with a giggle. Yugi gasped and spun around, his eyes widening.

Standing against the couch was a tall silverette with gentle green eyes and a small smile. The man's silver hair was pulled into a high pony tail, the ends falling to his shoulders. The ponytail had a small strand of braided hair wrapped around it, making it look very stylish.

The silverette was dressed in a bright green top with a dark green corset in the center, and he was wearing pitch black pants that matched greatly. The silverette smiled happily before placing a hand on his chest.

"When we were younger, you were always obsessed with chocolate, Yugi-chan," the silverette said. Yugi squealed in joy, and the silverette giggled before opening his arms wide and catching Yugi as he rushed him and embraced him.

"Ryou-chan!" Yugi called, happy to see his friend whom he hadn't seen in 10 years. Ryou smiled and pulled Yugi back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small necklace that had a red and purple gem in the center. Yugi gasped.

"T-that gem is beautiful! Where did you get it!?" Yugi asked in shocked, his eyes wide. Ryou smiled and placed the necklace on Yugi's neck, smiling warmly at Yami, who was equally as happy to see him as well. Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Ry-chan! Hey, where's Bakura, anyway?" the vampire asked in confusion. Ryou looked towards the kitchen and shrugged.

"Beats me. He told me to come into the living room and wait for you guys and then he just vanished after that," the silverette gorgon said with a shrug. Yugi nodded to Yami, who nodded in return and went to the kitchen to go and get some snacks for him and his friends.

As he entered the kitchen, the mummy heard a small scoff.

"Typical that you're doing favors for you little one, right, Pharaoh?" a familiar voice said with a small laugh. Yami spun around and gasped when he saw Bakura standing behind him with a smile on his face, and his arms folded over his chest.

Of course, Bakura was taller now than he was when he was younger, but he was basically the same. Like Ryou, his hair was up in a low ponytail, fanning out a bit behind him. he was clothed in all black, and wore a dogtag necklace around his throat.

"Hey, Bakura! Nice to see you after 10 years. I see you haven't changed too much since we were friends in school," Yami smiled with a sarcastic look in his eyes, which made Bakura laugh and lean back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just curious, Pharaoh. How's your sex life been going? You and Yugi do it yet?" the silverette demon asked in curiousity. Yami blushed and looked away, his cheeks tinted with an embarrassed pink color.

"M-maybe..." he whispered in a soft voice. Bakura laughed and threw his head back a bit before looking forward, shaking his head slightly with more laughter.

"Wow. Only a maybe? My answer to that question with me and Ryou is 'hell, freaking, yes!' the silverette demon said, causing Yami to blush slightly at the dirty thoughts that were piling up in his mind. Bakura smirked at the mummy's red color.

"Getting embarrassed are we? Well, let me tell you. We go commando, since it's more natural," Bakura said with a smile, which made Yami go even more red. Bakura was about to continue embarrassing Yami, when suddenly, the door was opened.

"Howdy, Yugi-kun!!" Malik hollered as he came racing in with Marik right at his heels. The two dream demons didn't look very different, though they were a few inches taller than they had been in school, and their hair was definately longer. Both were dressed in sexual uniforms.

"Malik-chan!!" Ryou shouted, running out with Yugi following him. Malik's eyes lit up.

"Ry-chan!! Yugi-chan!!" he shouted before tackling his friends and shaking them happily, the three friends jumping up and down happily. Marik rolled his eyes with a smile before walking into the kitchen with his other two friends.

"Hey, guys," Marik said, high-fiving his two friends who he hadn't seen in ten years. Yami smiled at his friend before looking back over at Bakura, blushing at all the thoughts that were going through his head that he had mentioned.

Thinking about things he and his aibou could do in bed later that night...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi! Ryou! Malik! Where are you guys!?" Jonouchi hollered as he burst open the Kame Game Shop door and ran after his three friends. The three monsters squealed and hugged the werewolf, jumping up and down happily. Kaiba walked in and rolled his eyes.

"You three are so simple, I swear. But not you, puppy," the dragon said, winking to his lover. Jonouchi blushed and then hugged his three friends again, sitting them down on the couches. Bakura smirked as Kaiba walked in.

"Yay! Stoves' here. Flambe time," the silverette smirked. Kaiba laughed sarcastically before sitting on the couch near his three friends. Marik leaned back and sighed happily. The door opened after a little while, and in walked Mai, Anzu, and Miho.

Like the others, they had changed only a little bit. They were taller, and their hair was a bit longer than it had been when they were in school. Mai smiled at her friends and then sat on the ground by her eight friends, Anzu and Miho following after her.

The eleven friends then started chatting about their lives, happy to be hanging out with one another.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

After a while of talking, Yugi smiled and slowly stood up, excusing himself and then walking to the porch with the sliding door, opening it and stepping out into the balcony. Ryou looked over at malik and nodded. The two excused themselves and slowly followed after Yugi.

Yugi was staring up at the night sky, his amethyst eyes wide with happiness. The stars were glistening brightly in the clear sky, making everything look beautiful. Yugi slowly reached his hand up towards the stars and smiled happily.

"Aw, isn't it beautiful? It looks like I could reach out and touch them," the star-haired vampire said with a smile. Ryou and Malik stepped out onto the balcony, smiling at Yugi. The little vampire looked over at his friends and held his hands out to them.

"Ryou, Malik, give me your hands," he said with a calm smile. Ryou and Malik walked up and reached forward, allowing Yugi to take their hands and hold them gently in his own, comparing them to his own smaller ones. Yugi looked up at his friends.

"As long as you hold someone close in your hearts, they are always there," the star-haired vampire said with a small smile. Malik nodded slowly, and Ryou smiled. Yugi nodded once before looking at his friends and looking down at their hands.

"You guys will always be with me, no matter what. Because you guys are my best friends," the star-haired vampire said with a smile. Yugi noticed that both of his friends were still wearing the charms that Yugi made for them ten years ago. He almost sobbed with joy.

'_I owe everything to Monster Academy. If I never actually went there, my life wouldn't be as amazing as it is now," _the vampire said with a big smile. He then looked up at the stars, giving his friends hands a squeeze before smiling over at them again.

'_My life is perfect now,_' Yugi smiled before closing his eyes, loving the way his life had turned out.

His hands still holding his friends' hands tightly.

-----

Me: And the story is finished!

Lucy: Now, we hope you enjoyed it!

Me: Okay! I have three ideas for sequels! You guys vote on which you want!

Lucy: One! The gang's life after this, especially since they are heroes and need to save the students at their school!

Me: Or two! They have to head for a college and live that out!

Lucy: Or we combine them!!

Both: Please review, tell us if you liked this story, and what you want for a sequel!!


End file.
